Kunoichi
by Kage Okami
Summary: After messing up a jutsu Naruto finds himself changed into a girl with no way to reverse the transformation and on top of that his personality has changed to that of a calm collected calculating person. Now he has to walk the path of a kunoichi while trying to find a way to reverse the transformation the only problem is will he want to change back? (Futa Naruto, not a Smut story)
1. Chapter 1

**Kunoichi**

The light of the sun just started to peek over the high walls around Konoha signaling the beginning of a new day while the wind lighting blew ruffling the leaves of the trees.

"Oh man I fucked up big time." Thought a young girl with short straight red hair and blue eyes. She had three whisker like marks on each cheek and wore a blue and orange jumpsuit. She looked to be around twelve years old but her curvy figure and the way her bust strained against the confines of the jumpsuit would suggest that she was either an early bloomer or older then she appeared. "Jiji will be able to fix this." She muttered running through the door of a tower.

 **Office**

An old man wearing white robes sat behind a desk straightening his paperwork for the day before sitting and lifting his cup of morning tea.

"Jiji I need your help!" Yelled the red haired girl bursting through the doors making the old man spit his tea out of his mouth in surprise.

"Naruto what have I told you about knocking?" He asked looking at the girl. "And what is with that henge?" He continued as Naruto fidgeted.

"But it's not a henge Jiji." She said making the man raise an eyebrow. "You see I wanted to find out why Sakura-chan didn't like me and what exactly she liked about Sasuke so I could change so she would like me more. I've asked before and all she does is call me a loud mouthed annoying idiot so I thought I could fake being sick today and send my "sister" to get any work I had do to do after class where she would run into Sakura-chan and hopefully be able to find out what exactly she didn't like about me, because I figured she would be more open to another girl then to me. Than I realized Sakura-chan's the smartest girl in our class so she'll probably figure out that I'm in a henge so I went to the antique book store since it's were I go to look for old training manuals to see if I could find a jutsu that would make a henge temporarily permanent. "I found an old book on one of the sale racks and it had what I was looking for in it so I bought it and studied the jutsu and I preformed it this morning but I goofed up the hand sign sequence somewhere." He said.

"I see so why don't you perform the jutsu again to reverse it?" The man asked as Naruto looked at the ground while poking her fingers.

"I don't know where I goofed up at and I tripped in a rut and dropped the book in a puddle of water in front of the Yamanaka flower shop which caused the pages to get wet and fall apart." She said as a fountain of tears streamed down her face.

"Well it's just a henge right so I'll have Kurenai come in and dispel it for you." The man continued.

"It's not a henge Jiji I didn't see it until after I performed the jutsu but on the next page it warned that it caused permanent physical change until the jutsu was preformed again in reverse sequence." Replied Naruto as the old man paled before palming his face.

"Only you Naruto." He thought before standing. "Come with me." He said as Naruto blinked.

"Are we going to see someone who knows how to fix this?" She asked hopefully as the man turned.

"No we are going to the doctor to see what exactly you've done to yourself." He said.

"But can't you fix me Jiji I mean you're the Professor for crying out loud!" Naruto yelled as the man sighed.

"I don't know everything Naruto and the Jutsu you used is one I've never heard of which means it was hardly used or was developed and then forgotten about." He replied.

 **Hospital an Hour Later**

Naruto sat in an examination room as the doctor looked over a clipboard with a thick packet of papers attached to it.

"Well?" Asked the old man as the doctor sighed.

"Well Hiruzen-sama Naruto was right about the physical change his body is around ninety five percent female." Said the doctor as the old man grimaced. "The part that he goofed on stopped the full change of his reproductive organs. He does have both but from the looks of things his gonads have receded into his body to become the ovaries but I think they only got as far as getting into the proper positions but then I won't know for sure unless he produces a sample or he, er I mean she comes in everyday until we get the timing of her periods down so that we can see if they have gone through a full change." He said. "Also there's no smoking in the hospital." The doctor continued as Hiruzen grumbled while putting his pipe away. "We also face another problem." The doctor continued. "If we can't change Naruto back and she can impregnate another girl or if she can become pregnant we have no idea if the resulting child will be normal or like her." He finished while Hiruzen groaned.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked as the doctor looked at him.

"Well obviously she'll need new clothing I would highly recommend a Kunoichi to be her sensei if she passes her graduation exam for anything unexpected that might come up if it comes up. I would also recommend that she doesn't go back to the academy and that her graduation exam be taken privately let her friends and fellow Shinobi find out afterward so any awkwardness and or teasing would be kept to a minimum and I think she should be fine from there." He said as Hiruzen nodded.

"Thank you doctor I guess the next step is to get someone to take her shopping and to inform his I mean her teacher that she will not be attending class for the rest of the year." He said as the doctor nodded.

 **Later That Morning**

Naruto sat in Hiruzen's office waiting for the person he had called to take her shopping.

"Jiji I don't need someone to take me cloths shopping." Said Naruto in a huff.

"Yes you do Naruto, an orange shinobi is one thing but I can guarantee you that the kunoichi society will not tolerate an orange kunoichi." Hiruzen replied as Naruto pouted at him making him pull the hat he was wearing down and turn his chair as he began to sweat. "Damn almost lost it there." He thought as a knock sounded on the door before opening.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama?" Came a smooth silky voice making Hiruzen sigh in relief before turning to his chair. Before him stood a woman wearing a dress that seemed to be made of bandages with red trim. She had long black hair and red eyes with a hourglass figure and large bust.

"Yes I did Kurenai I have a favor to ask of you." He said as Kurenai looked at him puzzled. "You know who Naruto is correct?" He asked as Kurenai nodded as Hiruzen pointed at Naruto making her turn then blink a couple times. Hiruzen then explained Naruto's situation to her.

"You're joking right? You're sure this isn't one of his pranks just taken slightly too far?" She asked as Hiruzen sighed.

"It isn't a prank I've already had the doctor check." He replied as Kurenai sighed before looking at Naruto.

"So you need me to take him I mean her cloths shopping?" She asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"Make sure she has everything she needs because I don't know how long it will take to fix this." He said as she nodded before beckoning Naruto to follow her. "This will be an interesting shopping trip." She thought to herself.

 **Later That Afternoon**

Kurenai's first stop was the lingerie store which she spent close to five minutes talking to Naruto about because she refused to go into it and when she finally did Naruto's face went completely red as the shop keeper and some of the other shoppers turned toward them which only made her face turn redder.

"Now then let's get you into a dressing room and see what we have to work with." Said Kurenai while pulling Naruto with her into an empty stall. "Now first of all no self-respecting kunoichi would ever wear a jumpsuit much less an orange and blue one although orange dose look good on you." She said as Naruto smiled. "But too much orange makes you a target, however I think undergarments are more of a priority right now so loose the suit." She continued as Naruto gulped before shaking her head. "We don't have time for this just take it off or I'll put you under a genjutsu and do it for you and then I pick out some of the most girly things I can find and you'll be stuck with them." She said as Naruto sighed and thought over her options before unzipping the suite and to Kurenai's surprise Naruto's breasts just seemed to pop out of there tight confines. She then looked Naruto over while placing a finger under her chin in thought sticking her head out of the stall.

"Excuse me can I borrow some measuring tape please?" She asked as one of the nearby clerks smiled before handing her what she asked for.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I need measure you to see what size bra I need to get you and what size briefs and cloths you'll need. Woman's sizes differ from men's." She said as Naruto grumbled under her breath. "Now lift your arms." she commanded before Naruto did so. Kurenai wrapped the tape measure around Naruto's chest under breasts then she wrapped it over them before nodding. "Alright looks like you need a C cup bra." She said as Naruto cocked her head to the side.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked as Kurenai just blinked for a moment.

"Well that's slightly large for your age but not unheard of you're what we call an early bloomer." She replied as Naruto cocked her head to the side cutely.

"Really?" She asked as Kurenai looked at her before nodding.

"Alright I'll go pick some thing's out for you to try and just let me know what you like and remember that you're going to have multiple sets so make sure you like them and there comfortable." She said as Naruto nodded.

Kurenai stepped out of the dressing room before looking around then placed her hand under her chin in thought. She knew that while Naruto's body was technically a girls she still had a male mentality which in her mind translated to tomboy thankfully she knew a couple of Kunoichi that were tomboyish but Naruto would be a bit more of an extreme case. She spent the next ten minutes picking out different things before returning to the dressing room where Naruto stood waiting.

"Why don't we try these?" She said as Naruto looked through them before discarding several that she didn't like. She first tried a sports bra liking how easy it was to put on and it was comfortable. After several minutes she handed Kurenai back the Bra's she didn't like choosing only to keep the sports bra and several others that were categorized as kunochi type. Kurenai kind of frowned a little everything that Naruto picked was more for her function as a kunoichi which was fine but she would sneak in a few more feminine looking ones for things like her day off and social events. She would thank her later for it she was sure of it. After everything was picked up Kurenai went to the counter and paid for seven sets of each before returning to the changing room and handing Naruto a black sports bra and advised that she keep her jumpsuit slightly unzipped. They then proceeded to a woman's clothing store which resulted in another five minutes of arguing from the red head before she finally relented and decided to give it a try.

Naruto looked around the clothing store at the different outfits knowing what she wanted but knew she wouldn't find it in here as Kurenai looked at several dresses for herself since getting a couple new outfits was part of her payment from the Hokage. At the opposite end of the store stood a girl with waist length blond hair with a single long bang going over the right side of her face, fair skin, and green eyes wearing bandages around her thighs and stomach with a midriff sleeves high collared purple top and matching double slit skirt. The girl was looking through dresses before turning and eying Naruto who had entered the same aisle.

"Who's that?" She thought before noticing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. "Is that Naruto?" She continued to think. "Or maybe his sister? Wait does he have a sister?" She continued to think before looking Naruto over again. "No that's got to be Naruto in a henge." She mumbled noticing the small pile of clothing in her arms. "Maybe he's cloths shopping for Sakura? Well if that's the case then maybe he can buy a few outfits for me to?" She thought with a grin while she rubbed her hands together.

"Got several outfits I see shall we try them on?" Asked Kurenai as Naruto grumbled slightly before following her. The girl simply raised an eyebrow before following from a distance.

Naruto entered one of the dressing rooms before looking over what she picked out which was stuff as close to guys clothing as she could find. She first tried on a pair of black caprices with a skin tight midriff sleeveless black top with dark orange going up the sides. She turned a couple times looking herself over in the mirror noticing how the shirt and pants hugged her body making her blush slightly which soon lead to her little friend making its presence known which led to her thinking of anything that would make it go away and deciding that she was defiantly wearing men's pants which were looser fitting however she didn't mind the top that much so she kept that.

Unknown to Naruto though the blond haired girl was peeking through the crack of the door watching her with wide eyes while gulping as she blushed slightly.

"I didn't know Naruto was a cross dresser but he doesn't look bad in that get up even if he is using a henge on his body." She thought as a shadow loomed over her.

"Can I help you?" Asked Kurenai with her arms crossed as the girl stood and turned rapidly.

"I-um-you see-well." The girl stuttered as Kurenai glared at her.

"What did you see?" She asked in a harsh tone that commanded respect and obedience making the girl gulp. Kurenai sighed as she looked at the now cowering girl in front of her before grabbing her and opening the door to Naruto's dressing room and shoving her in before following and closing the door and locking it.

"What's up Kurenai why did you shove Ino in here?" Naruto asked as Kurenai looked at her.

"She was peeping through the crack in the door so I want to know how much she saw since the doctor wanted your problem to be gradually addressed as did the Hokage." She said as Ino fidgeted under Kurenai's stern gaze.

"I didn't know being a cross dresser was such a big deal I mean telling people would make it a good laugh but I won't tell anyone I promise." She said as Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"I think we'll have to see the Hokage about this." Kurenai said as Ino paled. "Until then you can help Naruto pick out her new cloths." She said as Ino looked at her confused.

"What! I don't want her picking out my clothing she'll pick all the girly stuff." Said Naruto as Ino looked at her noting how her voice sounded a lot more feminine.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked Kurenai as Ino looked at her then Naruto.

"Um…well…okay." She said as Naruto groaned.

 **Several Hours Later**

Ino stood in front of the Hokages desk after spending a better part of her day being dragged around to help Naruto with her shopping. He explained most of Naruto's situation to her which she had a laughing fit about but apologized soon after.

"I trust that you can keep this a private matter Ms. Yamanaka." Said the Hokage as Ino quickly nodded. "Good this is after all a secret of the village and as such blabbing about it before it is officially released to the public carries a severe penalty." He continued as Ino began to sweat before nodding again.

"I understand Hokage-sama." She said nervously.

"Good. Now since you were helpful you are to give this form to the mission office for completing a D ranked mission." He said handing Ino the form making her smile before running out of the office.

 **Five Month's Later**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk smoking his pipe as a knock sounded on his door making him look up as it opened and Kurenai stepped inside.

"Naruto passed." She said as he smiled before nodding. "However I have some concerns." She continued as he looked up at her.

"What's the problem?" He asked as Kurenai walked to his desk and sat.

"Over the past few months I've noticed a change in Naruto's behavior." She started. "She was at times loud, bull headed and needed help understanding the most basic of things but now she's quite, composed, and seems to be getting more intelligent then what she originally showed." She said as Hiruzen looked at her showing some concern.

"Could you give me a better example?" He asked as Kurenai nodded.

"Nine weeks ago her chakra control was only barely at a passing level for a genin but when I arrived to give her the exam she was doing the tree walking exercise while doing the leaf balancing exercise at the same time." She said as Hiruzen's pipe fell from his mouth onto the floor.

"Perhaps that jutsu did more than we thought." He said as Kurenai nodded. "Would you advise putting her in a team now or should we wait?" He asked as Kurenai sighed.

"She knows she passed and I think she would understand the reasoning for not letting her continue but I think it would be alright I haven't seen any other changes in her." She said as he nodded. "Um if I may ask what team have you put her in?" She asked as Hiruzen looked at her.

"It will be team 7 under Hatake Kakashi." He replied as Kurenai raised an eyebrow then gave a slight smile.

 **Training Ground 3 Next day**

A girl with long pink hair and green eyes wearing a red qipo dress and black spats sat next to a boy with black hair and eyes wearing a blue high collared shirt with white shorts and arm warmers under a tree half asleep.

"Why did Kakashi-Sensei say meet him at five am when he wasn't going to show up on time?" Whined the girl rolling her head to the side to look at the boy. "In fact where's our third team member we were supposed to be meeting him or her today too weren't we?" She asked again as the boy grunted.

"Don't you two look cozy maybe I should come back later?" Asked Naruto walking up to them as they looked at her.

"You must be our third member then." Said Sakura looking Naruto over. "Damnit I thought I would get Sasuke all to myself. Look at her there's no way I can compete with that." Thought Sakura.

"Yeah I'm your third member." Said Naruto as she crossed her arms. She was wearing a black midriff sleeveless top with orange going down the sides with a pair of black gloves and a pair of black shinobi pants with metal shin guards and shinobi sandals.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky that our sensei isn't here yet or you might've been sent back to the academy." Said Sakura.

"Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi he's notorious for never being on time." Replied Naruto.

"I wouldn't say I'm notorious for it Naruto and Sakura's right I could just send you back to the academy right now." Said a male voice as all three turned to see a man with silver hair wearing a mask over the lower part of his face and his headband over his left eye wearing a green flak jacket and black pants with matching shirt.

"Cha that's right send her back then Sasuke will be all mine!" Screamed Sakura's inner self.

"But do to your circumstances and who your previous teachers were I'll over look your comment." He said as Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei said your name was Naruto right? But there's only one Naruto that I know of." Said Sasuke.

"Hey that's right." Said Sakura. "Damn it Naruto how dare you parade around in that stupid henge!" Yelled Sakura trying to slug her in the head but Naruto grabbed her by the wrist then she found herself flat on her stomach with her arm stretched behind her and Naruto's knee in the middle of her back.

"I'll make this simple. First I had an accident that made me like this and right now it's permeant so deal with it. Second I'm not the dumb happy go lucky person I use to be so don't think you can walk all over me or treat me like you did before because if you do then you're in for a rude awakening. Third I have no interest in your precious Sasuke and if you know what's good for you you'll put thoughts of a happy marriage and fairy tale endings out of your head. You're a kunoichi now that means supporting your team and keeping your mind on the mission at hand because if you don't you and your team will end up dead." Said Naruto releasing Sakura as she looked at her in a slight daze.

"Well with that out of the way I'll explain your assignment." Said Kakashi pushing a button on a large clock. "This clock will go off at noon your assignment is to take these two bells from me simple huh?" He asked taking the red strings attached to the bells and tying them to his belt. "Oh if you fail to take the bells from me by noon you'll go without lunch and be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch." He said giving an eye smile.

"So that's why he told us to skip breakfast." Thought Sasuke.

"He told us not to eat to make it harder for us." Thought Sakura holding her stomach.

"Good thing I choose to eat but I doubt those two did." Thought Naruto crossing her arms.

"Wait, why are there only two bells when there are three of us?" Asked Sakura confused as Kakashi eye smiled again.

"Well the person without a bell will end up tied to the post and disqualified for failing the assignment. That person is also the one who will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained while Sasuke gritted his teeth as Sakura looked on in worry. "Then again all of you could fail by not getting the bells then all of you would be sent back to the academy." He continued. "Now the rules are simple you can use any weapons you have including kunai and shurikin if you aren't prepared to kill me then you will fail to take the bells." He finished.

"But those weapons are too dangerous sensei." Said Sakura worriedly.

"When I say start you may begin." Replied Kakashi disregarding Sakura's concern. "Now then…Start!" He yelled as all three went in separate directions.

"Got to find Sakura and get a plan together." Thought Naruto as Kakashi looked around. "A few clones will provide a good distraction while I move." She continued to think before four clones poofed into existence then nodded at her.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively. I can see that they know that much they've hidden pretty well." Thought Kakashi before four Naruto's charged from the bushes at him.

"What is he doing?" Thought Sakura as the four Naruto's attacked Kakashi then a hand clasped over her mouth surprising her as she tried to scream.

"It's me stay quiet and eat this." Whispered Naruto handing Sakura a small round pill. She took it before looking at it.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"It's a Ration pill it gives the body needed nutrients when food is scarce." Replied Naruto as Sakura placed it in her mouth before chewing it then scrunching her face up.

"It's bitter." She said.

"It's made for function not taste." Replied Naruto. "Look none of us can take a Jonin on one on one just look at my clones there's only two left." Said Naruto as Sakura looked and found there were only two clones left and that the taijutsu battle had switched to a kunai battle.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Asked Sakura.

"The only way any of us have a shot is to work together I'll talk to Sasuke and try to get him to help me cause a distraction while Kakashi is distracted with fending off me and Sasuke I want you to run in and grab the bells." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at her then nodded before Naruto crawled away then another wave of three clones ran out of the bushes at Kakashi just as he finished off the last one from the previous four.

"Damn, her clones are adapting and she's sitting somewhere spawning them in squads she must be using them to gain knowledge on my taijutsu ability not a bad strategy but then she was learning from Kurenai and Anko…Fuck." He thought in realization. "She's using her clones as a distraction which means she's planning something else." He thought as a clone dodged one of his kunai slash's before a jingling was heard making him jump back as a clone came close to grabbing the bells.

"Damn it he almost had them." Thought Sasuke as he watched Naruto and Kakashi go at it with one another before placing his hand on his kunai and shurkin pouch.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Naruto making him freeze before he let out a sigh realizing it was Naruto. "Here eat this." She said handing Sasuke a Ration pill which he took eyeing it. "Just eat it." She said as he did then finding he wasn't as hungry as he was earlier. "Look the only shot we have at those bells is to fight Kakashi together. Then while he's distracted with us Sakura is going to run in and snatch them off his belt." Said Naruto as Sasuke listened.

"I guess it's worth a shot." He murmured as he watched the last clone fight on.

"We'll jump in when my last clone is defeated I have one more waiting to rush him which should give us the element of surprise." Said Naruto as she and Sasuke watched while the battle raged on then Kakashi stabbed the clone making it disperse in cloud of smoke before the final clone ran out.

"So are you the real Naruto or another clone?" Asked Kakashi slightly impressed at how fast the clones had adapted to his fighting style which had started to push him to use more advanced styles.

"I guess you'll find out when you hit me." Replied the clone before Kakashi side stepped narrowly avoiding a double flying kick from both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wasn't expecting this so soon." Thought Kakashi blocking a punch from Sasuke with his hand but Sasuke brought his leg around making him block with his other hand before tossing him away and blocking a punch from Naruto then jumped over a sweep that the clone used at his legs. Then Naruto and the clone jumped back making Kakashi turn to Sasuke who flashed through hand signs.

"A fire jutsu there's no way a genin can perform that it takes to much chakra." Thought Kakashi as Sasuke placed his hands up to his mouth while inhaling then blew a stream of fire from his mouth making Kakashi's eyes widen before the area he was in was engulfed in flame. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was gone.

"Where did he go?" Asked Sasuke looking around before two hands reached out under him and both Naruto's pulling them into the ground up to their necks.

"Earth style Head Hunter jutsu." Said Kakashi before dusting himself off then letting out a breath. "It was a nice attempt but had Sakura joined you, you might've succeeded." He replied walking away.

"Well he's certainly a Jonin." Said Naruto as Sasuke grunted.

"Hey Sakura why don't you help us out!?" Sasuke yelled as Sakura emerged from the bush's before looking around then heading toward them but Kakashi appeared in front of her then she was surrounded by swirling leaves.

"Sakura he's using genjutsu you got to counter it!" Naruto yelled as she looked at him then screamed when she saw Naruto's severed head speaking to her before fainting.

"Great." Mumbled Sasuke as Kakashi walked away.

 **Two hours later**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat in front of the memorial stone as Kakashi looked at them.

"All of you failed to get a bell by noon however I'm feeling generous I'll give you one more chance so Naruto and Sasuke can eat lunch while Sakura is tied to the post and if either of you feed her you fail." He said before poofing away. Naruto popped a Ration pill in her mouth as she unwrapped the lunch then stood infront of Sakura before taking some rice.

"Here Sakura eat this." She said as Sakura looked at her shocked.

"But Naruto you heard sensei he'll fail you." She said with worry.

"You're my teammate Sakura and we'll need you at your best if we're going to take those bells." Replied Naruto.

"He's right Sakura I don't want to admit it but there's no way we can do this unless we work together and if you're in a weakened state it will hinder us." Replied Sasuke as Sakura nodded before taking the offered bite.

"YOU!" Yelled Kakashi as he appeared in a puff of smoke as the wind picked up. "I hope you're ready for the consequences of your actions!" He continued as the sky grew dark and lighting flashed while Naruto glared at him.

"We're a team and we're all in this together." Replied Sasuke with determination.

"That's right and we won't let another teammate suffer." Said Naruto.

"Is that so?" Asked Kakashi looking at the determination in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes.

"That's right the three of us are one!" Yelled Sakura as Kakashi continued to look on.

"The three of you are a team is that your excuse?" He asked bending over and looking at them with an unwavering steel like gaze while they stared back. "You pass." He continued giving them an eye smile.

"What?" Asked Sakura as he looked at her.

"You. Pass." He said again.

"What do you mean how did we pass?" Asked Sakura.

"You thought for yourselves and broke the rules by not following my orders. To most that makes you scum but those who abandon their teammates and friends are lower than scum. Every team that I've tested before you followed my orders to the letter and fell into every trap I had placed for them not one of them could think for themselves." He said as they looked at him. "Sometimes you'll have to think on your feet and go against orders to succeed in your mission or to make sure your comrades get back alive." He continued as all three nodded. "The exercise is completed and you all pass so starting tomorrow team seven will be undertaking its first mission." He finished as Naruto untied Sakura before giving her a big smile as she smiled back.

"By the way I'm not a boy anymore this is my actual body not a henge so address me appropriately until then." Said Naruto.

"Wait so you weren't joking earlier?" Asked Sakura while Naruto shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl you'll always be a teme to me." Replied Sasuke.

"I didn't expect that to change." Naruto replied while crossing her arms as they all left the training ground.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Alright a little explanation on the jutsu that Naruto used that led to this mess. Think of it like the serum Dr. Jekyll used to change into Mr. Hyde only in the form of a jutsu and it has the ability to change a person's sex. So basically what has happened is Naruto has now changed traits so he now looks more like Minato facial wise but has Kushina's straight red hair. He portrays more of Minato's personality then Kushina's as well which means he's calmer, more collected in thought, and thinks things through before doing them. So I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kunoichi Chapter 2**

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and as always I don't own Naruto.

It's been several months since team seven had begun doing missions for the village but none of them were as exciting as they were hoping. Most of their days were filled with doing choirs like pulling weeds, helping people with shopping or with their latest mission finding lost pets.

"Hokage-sama." Said Naruto as she and the rest of team seven stood in front of the Hokage after returning the cat that belonged to the fire lords wife. "I understand the importance of doing these D rank missions but can't you give us something that's a little more challenging?" Asked Naruto as Hiruzen looked up at her.

"Naruto many different tasks come through this village from babysitting to assassinations these tasks are cataloged, looked over and then given a rank from A to D depending on the difficulty of the task. We then select the ninja with the appropriate amount of training and experience for these tasks. "Since you have just become genin you are given D rank missions to build the skills and experience needed to move up to doing a C ranked mission." He finished.

"As I said I understand that but there are some experiences that we can't get while doing choirs we're ready for a C ranked mission." Said Naruto as Hiruzen puffed on his pipe in thought.

"I agree with her our talents are being wasted doing more of these D rank missions. We're ready for a C rank." Said Sasuke while Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke I understand your frustrations but all gennin teams do D ranks until their Sensei's believe they are ready to move to a the next mission rank." Said a man with a scar across his nose with brown hair that was tied into short high ponytail.

"Alright if you believe that you are ready for C ranked missions then let us see how well you handle this one and then we'll go from there." Hiruzen replied as Sasuke smiled.

"But Hokage-sama shouldn't we…" Started the brown haired man.

"Iruka you have done well being their academy teacher but they are not your students anymore and Naruto is correct to a certain degree. They have decent amount of D rank missions under their belts so allowing them to do a C ranked mission is not out of the question." Hiruzen replied before turning to Naruto and the others. "Now then for your mission you'll be escorting a man to his village." He said. "You can send our guest in now." He continued before the door opened to reveal a man with short gray hair and matching beard wearing a sleeveless gray shirt, dark pants, and a towel wrapped around his neck with a pack on his back and a bottle of saki in his hand.

"What the hell? You're telling me a bunch of little snot nosed brats are going to be my body guards." The man replied taking a swig of saki.

"I assure you they are adequate enough for the job." Said Hiruzen as the man looked at them.

"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder and I need to get back to my country to complete a bridge so that means I'm counting on you to get me there in one piece even if it means giving up your lives." Said Tazuna while Naruto groaned internally.

"Our first C rank is escorting a drunk back home? I'd rather do another D rank." She thought while Sasuke looked just as enthusiastic about the mission as she did while Sakura looked a little relieved.

"Before you depart there's the matter of your co-sensei Kakashi." Said Hiruzen as Sakura and Sasuke looked at him confused. "I will send word for her to meet you at the gate before you depart." He continued as Kakashi nodded.

"What do we need a co-sensei for?" Asked Sakura while Naruto rubbed the back of her head.

"She's my other sensei." Naruto replied as Sasuke and Sakura looked at her. "Look Sakura's been trained to be a kunoichi while in the academy I haven't there are things that I still don't fully know and need to learn." She continued as they left the room to prepare for their journey.

 **30 minutes later near the village gate**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke approached the gate leading outside the village finding Kakashi waiting for them with Tazuna and a woman. She had waist length purple hair and brown eyes with red lipstick on her lips. She wore a green flak jacket with a sleeveless shirt and had her headband tied around her upper left arm with a pair of gloves that reached just past her elbows, she wore black pants and had her kunai and shuriken pouch strapped to her right leg with a nodachi strapped to her back and finally a pair of metal arm and shin guards.

"Wow." Mumbled Sakura with a slight blush as the woman smiled at them.

"Hey Yugao-sensei sorry your being dragged along on this." Said Naruto as she looked at her.

"It's fine Naruto it will be good to get out of the village and I wouldn't give up an opportunity to show Kakashi how much I improved since the last mission we were on together." She said smiling at him as he groaned inwardly.

"Of all the kunoichi in the village the Hokage just had to ask Yugao to be Naruto's kunoichi instructor." Thought Kakashi. "Well then let's get going." He said before they walked out the gate.

 **Couple hours later**

"Say Mr. Tazuna you're from the Land of Waves right?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah what of it?" He replied.

"Aren't there shinobi there as well?" She asked as he shook his head.

"The Land of Waves is a small island country that has the natural protection of the sea so a shinobi force isn't needed there." Replied Kakashi as she looked at him. "However there are hidden villages in other countries. The Lands of Wind, Water, Lighting, and Earth all have shinobi villages with their own traditions and cultures." Kakashi continued.

"You left out that each village has its own Kage that is responsible for thousands of people that live within their village." Said Yugao as Sakura's eye's widened.

"To become Kage means taking a large responsibility because the lives of many count on your leadership." Said Naruto sagely as Kakashi nodded.

"Well at any rate there aren't any shinobi battles in a C rank mission so it's nothing to be concerned with." Said Yugao as Tazuna looked at the ground worriedly.

"So we won't run into any foreign shinobi then?" Asked Sakura as Kakashi patted her head.

"No the worst thing we should run into is bandits." He replied as Sakura smiled feeling more at ease while they progressed down the road.

 **A couple more hours later**

Naruto walked around a puddle that was in the road slightly looking at it before turning her gaze to Yugao who gave a slight nod before looking at Kakashi who also briefly looked at the puddle as he walked by before Yugao fell in step with him. As they progressed two shinobi wearing cloaks and rebreather masks with a clawed gauntlet that had a saw like chain connected to one another appeared from the puddle. They quickly leaped forward wrapping the chain around Kakashi and Yugao before yanking as the chain retracted into the gauntlet cutting through Yugao and Kakashi leaving a pile remains. Sakura then screamed as Naruto drew a kunai while the two shinobi appeared behind her.

"Your next." Said one as the chain looped in the air above her.

"Such a waste." Said the other before Sasuke jumped into the air and drew a shuriken then threw it catching the chain and pinning it to a tree to which Naruto threw the kunai into the hole of the shuriken anchoring the chain to the tree. Sasuke then landed on the clawed gauntlets of the enemy shinobi as they yanked on the chain.

"Can't get free." Said one as Sasuke grabbed both gauntlets before kicking both shinobi in the face while the chain was released at the gauntlet end then one shinobi ran at Naruto while the other went toward Tazuna.

"Stay behind me!" Yelled Sakura as she placed herself between Tazuna and the shinobi's clawed hand with a kunai in a defensive position.

Naruto quickly turned to her attacker before launching several kunai which he deflected with the gauntlet while Sasuke quickly placed himself between Sakura and the other shinobi. Then Yugao appeared clotheslining the shinobi going after Naruto while Kakashi did the same to the other then put him in a head lock while Yugao placed the non-gauntlet arm behind the back of the one she caught and pinned him to the ground while Naruto pinned the gauntlet arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yugao-sensei." Said Sakura happily.

"Show offs." Thought Sasuke as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you all alright?" Asked Yugao as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry we didn't intervene earlier it looked like you had things under control." Said Kakashi giving an eye smile as he looked at them. "The three of you did well." He continued.

"Mr. Tazuna I think we need to have a talk." Said Yugao as Tazuna grimaced.

 **Ten minutes later**

Everyone stood in front of the two shinobi that had attacked them who were now tied to a tree.

"These two are chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist and specialize in the relentless attack tactic which means they keep attacking no matter the sacrifice." Said Kakashi as both chunin looked up at him and Yugao.

"How did you know about our ambush?" Asked one as Kakashi looked at them.

"You disguised yourselves as a puddle on a clear day and it hasn't rained for weeks." Kakashi replied.

"If that's the case why did you leave the genin to do the fighting?" Asked Tazuna.

"While its true Kakashi and I could've taken them down without a problem we wouldn't have learned who their target was and what exactly they were after." Replied Yugao eyeing Tazuna who began to sweat a little.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Asked Tazuna.

"We needed to know if they were after us because we are rival shinobi or if they are after you the person we were hired to protect." Replied Kakashi.

"When you put in your request you asked for standard protection which covers protection against bandits, robbers, and highway men. However you neglected to tell us that there was the possibility of shinobi hunting for you which would have raised the mission rank to B or higher." Said Yugao narrowing her eyes in disapproval making Tazuna look away.

"You seem to have your reasons for not telling us this information but lying to us is unacceptable we are now beyond the scope of this mission and must go back and sort this out." Said Kakashi.

"Please understand we are just genin and this type of mission is beyond our current level of training." Said Sakura as Tazuna sighed.

"I think we can still do this mission it won't be easy but it's still do able." Said Naruto as Yugao looked at her then Kakashi.

"I suppose it's probable since Yugao is with us." Said Kakashi as Yugao crossed her arms.

"We need at least another chunin and the genin need to go back they're not ready for this type of mission." Yugao said in protest.

"Are you saying that you and I can't handle this mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Not with genin they could be used against us." She replied.

"This is our mission Yugao-sensei and we can complete it." Said Naruto looking at her with determination as she looked back before sighing after seeing the unwavering resolve in Naruto's eyes.

"Alright but if things get to dangerous for you and the others then the mission is done do you understand?" She asked sternly as Naruto nodded.

 **Deep in the woods at a secret base in an unknown location**

"What do you mean you failed I paid you a lot of money because you were supposed to be some of the best assassin's around!" Yelled a short man in a business suit round sunglasses and frizzy hair going in all directions while looking at a man wearing bandages on the lower half of his face with camouflage arm and leg warmers and pinstripe pants.

"Quit your whining." Said the man as he hefted a large sword off his shoulder and pointed it at the short man who began to shake slightly. "This time I'll go personally and I guarantee that this sword will be the last thing Tazuna ever sees." He continued.

"I heard that Tazuna's got a couple of high level shinobi guarding him now and since your first attempt failed they'll be expecting you are you sure you can get the job done?" The short man asked.

"I am Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist and they will all fall by this blade." The man with the sword replied while the smaller man looked at him skeptically.

"Demon of the Mist bah I need a backup plan." The man thought as he left.

 **Next day Land of Waves**

A boat slowly moved through the heavy fog toward the island shore with five passengers aboard.

"The fog is so thick here I can't see anything." Said Sakura as the boat continued to glide through the water.

The bridge should be coming up soon." Said the boatman as Naruto and Sakura looked around before a gigantic unfinished bridge came into view.

"That's pretty big." Naruto mumbled quietly as Yugao nodded in agreement while Sakura just looked on in amazement.

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier we need to know why these men are after you if you don't tell us then this mission ends as soon as we drop you off." Said Kakashi as Tazuna looked at the bottom of the boat.

"The one who seeks my life is a very short man but he casts a very long and dangerous shadow." Said Tazuna. "He's also one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping tycoon Gato." He continued as Kakashi and Yugao looked at him surprised.

"Gato? As in the man that owns Gato Transport?" Asked Yugao as Tazuna nodded.

"But everyone knows him as a business leader." Said Kakashi as Tazuna looked at them.

"That's very true but below the surface he's a powerful crime lord. He sells drugs, contraband even slaves using gangs and shinobi to do his dirty work." Tazuna replied. "It was one year ago that Gato set his sights on Wave he used his vast wealth to take total control of all shipping and transport services and any who stood in his way disappeared." He continued while everyone listened intently. "On an island nation the man who controls the sea controls everything, the government, food, money, and our very lively hoods. That is why he wants me dead because if I complete the bridge to the main land he will lose his control over us and we will be free." Tazuna finished.

"If you knew how dangerous this man was and that he would send shinobi to kill you then why did you lie to us about how much protection you needed?" Asked Yugao.

"Because Wave is a small improvised nation that has very little money and our nobles would be seen as middle class citizens on the main land." Replied Tazuna. "The common people who are building this bridge could only scrap together enough money to pay for a C rank mission we simply couldn't afford anything higher." He continued.

"If you had come forward with this information I'm sure a payment plan of some sort could've been worked out that would've been agreeable to both parties." Said Kakashi.

"We were afraid to take that chance the completion of this bridge means everything to the survival of Wave if you'll see this mission through to the end I promise that you will be reimbursed for your help. If not then I'm good as dead and this nation will never be free of Gato." Replied Tazuna while Kakashi and Yugao looked at one another as the shore came into view and the fog cleared.

"The next shinobi they send will be jonin level." Yugao whispered to Kakashi who nodded in agreement. "I have no doubts that both of us can handle one but even if we defeat that one that just means they'll send two." She continued as Kakashi nodded again.

"I'm sure an answer will present its self Yugao we'll just have to keep our eyes open and a reinforcement request at hand." He replied giving an eye smile as Yugao pulled a scroll from her pouch and handed it to Kakashi. "What this?" He asked as Yugao looked at him.

"It's your sword." She replied as Kakashi looked at the scroll. "Just in case." She continued as Tazuna finally got off the boat.

"Alright let's get going to my village." He said as Kakashi put the scroll in his pouch before nodding as they began to walk inland.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Naruto looked back at Yugao who just looked at her before slowly blinking once making Naruto turn her head toward the trail while sighing inwardly.

"I had hoped that the trip to the village would be uneventful." Naruto thought.

"Hmm no wonder the demon brothers failed." Thought Zabuza as he watched the group from a tree. 'Konoha's Copy Shinobi Sharingan Kakashi and another jonin." He continued to think before vanishing.

"Everyone down!" Kakashi yelled as everyone dove to the side while a giant sword whirled through the area they had been standing in before imbedding in a tree then Zabuza appeared standing on the swords handle and looked down at them.

"Zabuza Momochi." Said Yugao as Kakashi stepped forward while she and the others backed up in front of Tazuna.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye correct?" Asked Zabuza as Kakashi placed his hand on his headband. "Hand over the bridge builder." He continued.

"Everyone take up a defensive formation around Tazuna and do not get involved in this fight." Said Yugao drawing her sword as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura surrounded Tazuna.

"Looks like the stage is set." Said Kakashi lifting his headband to expose the left side of his face which had a vertical scar going over his eye which opened to reveal a red eye with three tomoe inside it.

"Looks like I'll get to see the Sharingan in action what an honor." Said Zabuza as Yugao looked at Kakashi while fog began to fill the area. "So Kakashi I'll have to eliminate you first then the other jonin." Said Zabuza looking at Yugao. "When you face down one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist with your own sword you better know how to use it." He said as Yugao looked at him.

"Why don't you come down here and find out how well I can use it." Yugao taunted as Zabuza chuckled before vanishing with his sword. Kakashi and Yugao then turned to the pond seeing Zabuza standing on its surface with his left arm raised.

"He's building up a lot of chakra." Thought Kakashi before the fog became even thicker then Zabuza vanished although Yugao and Naruto could tell where he was.

"Where is he sensei?" Asked Sakura nervously.

"Stay calm and keep up your guard he should go after me first." Replied Kakashi.

"The fog's getting thicker." Mumbled Naruto as Kakashi disappeared from view.

"Sensei!" Said Sakura starting to panic.

"Sakura you need to remain focused." Said Yugao as Sakura started to shake slightly.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice echoed through the fog. "Leroux, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart…now…which will be my kill point?" He asked tauntingly as Sakura looked around her. "Looks like pinkies about to crack maybe I should finish her first or perhaps I should let her fall into loneliness and despair while I kill each of you one at a time till she's the only one left." He continued while Naruto looked at Sakura who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Sakura listen to my voice and push everything else out. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly Kakashi and I won't let anything happen to you do you understand?" Asked Yugao as Sakura did as instructed.

"I understand Yugao-sensei." Replied Sakura more calmly.

"It doesn't matter because it's over." Said Zabuza as the mist cleared revealing he was behind Yugao and in front of Tazuna before Yugao's blade stabbed through him catching him off guard with her speed before he exploded into water.

"Water clone." Said Yugao as Zabuza appeared behind a temporary distracted Kakashi.

"Got you." He said swinging his giant sword and cleaving Kakashi in two before he also changed to water. "What!" Said Zabuza in disbelief before there was a kunai at his throat.

"It's over." Said Kakashi as Zabuza stood in place.

"Nice try but I'm not so easily fooled." Said Zabuza appearing behind Kakashi as the one in front of him dispersed into water while he swung again but Kakashi narrowly ducked. Zabuza's sword then embedded it's self in the ground before Zabuza changed his grip then kicked Kakashi up into the air.

"Kakashi if you land in the water he'll have the advantage!" Yugao yelled after seeing where he was going to land before charging at Zabuza with a slash of her sword making him block her attack while Kakashi fell into the water.

Yugao then pressed forward swinging again while Zabuza deflected before he saw an opening and swung decapitating her then she vanished in a puff of smoke. His eyes narrowed as three copies of her came at him from the left, right, and above. Zabuza swung his sword through the two on the ground showing that they were also clones before he barley dodged the overhead strike then his eyes widened as he felt two kunai go into his back making him turn to see two of Naruto's clones behind him then he dispersed into water. In the meantime Kakashi had quickly vacated the pond and was now in Yugao's position in front of Tazuna. Yugao quickly backed off and took a defensive position next to Kakashi while Zabuza appeared on the pond again.

"Not bad that's was a pretty decent kenjutsu technique and had the red haired brat hit me I would've been in some minor trouble." Said Zabuza as Kakashi stepped forward again.

"So what now we seem to be in a stalemate." Said Kakashi while Zabuza laughed before jumping back and began to go through hand signs while Kakashi's eyes widened before he jumped onto the pond and began going through the set of hand signs. After they finished two large dragons made of water appeared in front of them. The dragons then clashed against one another biting and clawing each other before they dispersed creating a wave of water that washed over the shore going up to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's waists. When they looked back at the pond they could see Kakashi was blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

"Something isn't right." Thought Zabuza as he thought back to the jutsu they both had just preformed. "The Sharingan can comprehend and copy an opponent's technique however both jutsu occurred simultaneously…could he…could it be?" Thought Zabuza breaking off then running around with Kakashi copying him then he placed his arm in the air to prepare a water clone with Kakashi doing the same. "My movements it's as if he knows…" He continued thinking.

"What you're going to do next." Replied Kakashi as Zabuza stared.

"Is he able to read my mind?" Zabuza asked in thought while looking at the Sharingan. "He looks at me with that eye." Thought Zabuza placing his hands together in an oval shape in front of him.

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Asked Kakashi mockingly as he did the same.

"Ha all your doing is copying me you can't beat me with cheap tricks." They both said at the same time making Zabuza's eyes widen then narrow before flashing through more hand signs in a blur of speed then stopped on the final sign but his eyes widened as an image of himself appeared behind Kakashi." How is this possible is he using genjutsu?" Thought Zabuza in shock.

"Water release: Giant Vortex." Said Kakashi as a ring of water appeared before him catching Zabuza off guard then a torrent of water shot toward him.

"Impossible!" Yelled Zabuza as he was swept away by the vortex making him crash into a tree hard his arms and legs were then pierced by kunai when the water subsided. "He copies and performs my jutsu before I can even finish them I can't keep up with him." He thought in realization.

"You're finished." Said Kakashi crouching on a branch above Zabuza as he looked up at him. Then two senbon needles shot into the side of his neck making his eyes widen before falling over onto the ground while everyone else watched in shock.

Kakashi looked at the tree next to his as a soft feminine chuckle reached his ears. In the tree stood a woman wearing pinstriped outfit with a green haori with white trim over the top and a brown sash wrapped around her waist. She had long black hair that was tied into a bun and two long bangs that framed her face and had metal clasps on them and she wore a white mask with red swirl pattern on the bottom and the Village Hidden in the Mist's symbol on the forehead.

Kakashi jumped down next to Zabuza and checked for a pulse but found none.

"Thank you I've been hunting Zabuza for a while now waiting for the right moment to strike." Said the woman with a velvety voice.

"By your mask I'd say you are a tracker from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Said Kakashi as the woman cocked her head to the side.

"How astute, you seem to be very well informed." She replied as Kakashi looked at her.

"From her size and voice she seems to be around Naruto's age yet she is already a tracker shinobi. She's not an ordinary kid but what exactly is she?" He thought placing his headband over his eye again.

"If you excuse me I must dispose of the body." She continued vanishing then appearing next to Zabuza before lifting him onto her shoulder then vanishing again.

"Alright we still have to get Tazuna to his bridge so let's…" Started Kakashi as his visible eye widened then he fell to the ground making Yugao run up to him.

"Sensei!" Yelled Sakura running up to him while him.

"He's fine he just used too much chakra." She said as Naruto sighed in relief.

"You can all stay at my house when we get to the village he'll be able to get plenty of rest there." Said Tazuna as Naruto created four clones to help carry his body.

"Alright let's get going." Said Yugao as they began walking again.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Alright the wave arc should only take about two to a maximum of three more chapters as far as pairings go I'm going to say it now that it's definitely going to be Naruto and Hinata in the end that doesn't mean there won't be other girls along the way it's just this will be the end pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunoichi

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi opened his eye slowly before looking around finding he was in bed in the room of a house he didn't recognize.

"I over did it with the Sharingan." He thought with a groan before he heard footsteps making him look at the doorway to see a woman with waist length dark blue hair and black eyes wearing a red trimmed pink shirt with a blue skirt that reached her knees.

"Finally awake I see how do you feel?" She asked as he looked at her.

"I've been better it's going to be a week before I can move normally." Kakashi replied while straining before finally getting into a sitting position. "What's your name by the way and how many days have I been out?" He asked.

"I'm Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and it's been three days. You know it would probably be better if you laid down and rested." She replied as he looked up at her before laying back down.

"You're probably right I'm sure Yugao has things under control." He replied as she, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna walked in.

"Hey look Kakashi-sensei is awake." Said Sakura as they went into the room before sitting next to the bed except for Naruto who stood over him with her arms crossed a slight twitch in her left eye.

"Oh kami please don't let that mean what I think it means." He prayed silently as he swore he saw the spirit of Kushina standing behind Naruto with the same look making him pull the blanket closer to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? If the Sharingan uses a lot of chakra then you shouldn't have used it for as long as you did, do you want to go back to Konoha in a body bag!?" Naruto roared at him shocking everyone in the room except Kakashi who was starting to look like a severely scolded child. "And another thing why did I have to teach these two the tree climbing exercise when Yugao-sensei and I thought they had already learned it!?" She roared again as Yugao crossed her arms glaring at Kakashi who had tried to sink as far into the bedding as possible.

"Hey Naruto maybe you should ease up a little." Said Sakura as Naruto's head slowly turned toward her as Sakura looked at her eyes which were pupil-less and she swore she saw an aura of flames around her. "Never mind." She squeaked before looking away as Naruto pulled a scroll out and plopped it on Kakashi's chest while he looked at it.

"That storage scroll is sealed by a blood seal and inside it are all those precious Icha Icha books you brought with you I won't unseal it till this mission is done understand?" She asked as Kakashi looked at the scroll and internally cried while Naruto walked out.

"Well now that is out of the way there's still the issue of Zabuza and his friend." Said Yugao as everyone looked at her.

"But that other ninja killed him Kakashi-sensei verified it." Said Sakura worriedly.

"She's right Sakura Zabuza is still alive." Said Kakashi sighing.

"What are you going on about?" Asked Tazuna.

"That hunter used senbon needles for the kill which is fairly difficult to do and not something a hunter would use to kill their target." Said Yugao. "On top of that she wouldn't have taken the body with her she would've destroyed it on the spot as quickly as possible." She continued

"Kakashi-sensei what are Hunters?" Asked Sakura while Kakashi looked at her.

"They are actually called ANBU Black Ops and they are the most elite of their village it is there responsibility to track down rouge shinobi and dispose of their corpse before anything can be learned from it." Replied Kakashi.

"What could you learn from a dead body?" She asked.

"You could learn about the person's chakra, what medicine has been used on them, jutsu they may know, and if they have a kekkei genkai you could learn about it better and in some cases people have been successful in stealing it from its deceased owner to use themselves. A shinobi's body contains the secrets of their village and if one goes rogue then it's the ANBU's job to make sure enemy shinobi don't have a chance to get those secrets. " Replied Yugao.

 **In the middle of the forest**

The Hunter shinobi unrolled a cloth bundle revealing a set of tools that were secured in place by loops. She then took a pair of scissors out of its spot before looking at Zabuza.

"I'll remove the bandages and drain some of the blood." She thought before Zabuza's hand shot up grabbing her wrist startling her slightly.

"I'll do it." Zabuza replied pulling the bandages down so his whole face was exposed then he sat up with a grunt.

"So you're already conscious." Said the girl as Zabuza began to pull the needles from his neck.

"Damn it Haku you're brutal." He said pulling out the second needle.

"You're the one being brutal, if you keep pulling them out like that you really will die." She replied as he looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"How long are you going to wear that damn mask?" He asked in irritation.

"I happen to have fond memories of this mask and besides it fooled the enemy." She replied removing it to reveal she had fair features and dark chocolate brown eyes. "If I hadn't intervened you would be dead for real." She continued as Zabuza looked at her in even more irritation.

"Putting me in a near death state is fine but did you have to use the pressure points in my neck?" He asked as she smiled at him. "I think you enjoy doing it that way." He continued.

"The neck is more vulnerable there's no layer of muscle so I can go right for the pressure points." Haku replied as Zabuza tried to stand but found he couldn't move. "Don't bother trying your whole bodies going to be numb for a week although if you're as stubborn as you usually are you'll be up and moving about in half the time." She continued as he looked at her.

"You're cute, innocent, and clever but sometimes you're just a pain in the ass." Said Zabuza as Haku laughed lightly.

"I'm still a kid what do you expect?" She replied.

 **Tazuna's House**

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sakura worriedly.

"We prepare." Said Yugao as Sakura looked at her. "Naruto is training as we speak in fact she's probably doing the water walking exercise right now." She said.

"Water walking?" Asked Sasuke as Yugao looked at him.

"It's the next step in chakra control exercises she's probably trying to do it on the ocean instead of the lake to make it difficult." Yugao replied. "In fact since you've already mastered tree climbing why don't you join her tomorrow Sakura then Sasuke and I will join you once he's mastered tree climbing." She continued as Sakura nodded.

"Um what's Kakashi-sensei going to do?" Sakura asked as Yugao looked at him. He seemed to be in his own depressed little world while holding the scroll Naruto dropped on him.

"He's going to rest I'll have a couple of shadow clones watch and train you guys while I keep my eye on Tazuna as he builds his bridge." Yugao replied as Sakura nodded.

 **Next Day**

"Naruto do we really have to do this on the ocean can't we do it at the lake where it's calmer?" Sakura asked worriedly as Naruto tossed her a scroll.

"Yes we do if we can master water walking out there then we should have no problems what so ever doing it on any body of water." Said Naruto with a smile while Sakura looked at the scroll which said swim ware.

"Oh no, I don't care if you are a girl you're still thinking like a boy." Sakura protested just imagining what kind of bathing suit was in it.

"Sakura this is training not leisure time." Said Naruto holding up an orange and black short sleeved wet suit.

"Oh that's what this is." Said Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"I tried my best to guess your size but I wasn't sure so there are three different ones in there I hope one fits." Naruto replied as Sakura ran to the bathroom to change.

 **Several Hours Later**

Splash

"Damn it this is hard." Said Sakura standing back up showing the water she was in was waist deep then there was another splash making her look at Naruto who also fell in.

"No one said this was going to be easy you pretty much had tree walking mastered but water walking is different not only do you need to emit a constant stream of chakra but you also need to adjust it as needed to stay on the surface." Said Naruto as Sakura nodded before trying again. This time she was able to stand on the surface longer but a slightly larger wave then she expected tripped her up and made her fall in again neither one saw a young boy watching them from the window of Tazuna's house.

"I don't know why they're bothering they're just going to die they have no idea what they're up against." Thought the boy before getting up and going down stairs.

 **Kitchen**

"This is some wonderful tea Tsunami." Said Kakashi with a sigh as he looked at the blue haired woman who smiled before noticing the young boy as he looked him.

"Oh, Inari are you hungry?" She asked the boy just looked at Kakashi.

"Why don't you all just leave no amount of training you do will save you, you're all going to die!" Yelled the boy before running out the door as Kakashi looked on.

"I apologize for his behavior." Said Tsunami as Kakashi waved her off.

"I know what people like Gato are like I'm sure some people from the village tried to resist his takeover right?" He asked as she nodded. "So that would mean he made an example out of them." He continued as he saw tears well up in Tsunami's eyes. "If you feel like you can I'd like to know what happened." He said as she sat down with her own cup of tea and began tell him about her deceased husband.

 **Zabuza's Hideout**

"Demon of the Mist my ass." Said Gato chuckling as he entered Zabuza's room with two men armed with swords as Zabuza laid in bed with Haku watching over him. Haku stood which made the men began to draw their swords while placing themselves in front of Gato. "Hang on." Said Gato walking past them as the men relaxed slightly. "Alright I want to hear your excuse for failing it should be amusing and don't play possum with me I know you can still talk." He said reaching for Zabuza only to be surprised as Haku grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Hissed Haku as she looked at Gato through narrowed eyes then a snap was heard before Gato screamed in agony dropping to his knees. Both of Gato's men went to draw their swords but Haku was already standing between them holding their swords at their throats.

"You fucking bitch you broke my arm!" Gato yelled as she looked at him making him shut up after seeing the crazed look in her eye.

"Don't push me I'm in a really foul mood right now." Haku said in an even tone while Gato stood before quickly moving to the door.

"One more chance that's all you fucking get if you fail then you can find another employer!" Said Gato angrily before he and his men left.

"Haku that wasn't necessary." Said Zabuza as Haku sat back in her chair.

"I know but it is too early to take out Gato he's still our best cover without it the ANBU would be on our trail again and we wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked as he growled. "Restraint and patience is what is needed." She continued as he sighed before nodding in agreement.

 **With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto and Sakura laid on the beach panting slightly as the water creeped up around there feet as the tide went in and out.

"So how's the water?" Asked Sasuke looking down at them with his own wet suit on and Yugao standing behind him.

"Cold." Said Naruto as Sakura sprang up instantly full of energy at seeing Sasuke.

"So Sasuke you're ready to join us?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yugao-sensei already filled me in on how it works but you probably picked it up with no problem." He said with a small smile as Sakura blushed.

"Well it did take me longer then the tree climbing exercise but I managed to finally get it." She said as he looked at her.

"How long did it take you?" He asked as she looked at him then thought over how long it took her.

"Up till ten minutes ago." Said Naruto as she turned to him with an irritated look.

"Alright I guess I know what I'm doing for the rest of the week." Sasuke murmured before getting started then several minutes later there was splash. "Shit that's cold!" He yelled as Naruto snickered.

 **Several Days Later**

Naruto and Sakura watched over Tazuna as he worked on the bridge while Sasuke was still at the beach getting the hang of water walking with Yugao's help. Sakura glanced at Naruto giving her a once over again and again was thankful that she had no interest in Sasuke she could tell she was stronger than her and while not as smart her she was easily in the top five of their class.

"Want a kiss?" Naruto asked with a smirk breaking Sakura out of her inner thoughts before turning beat red. "You're looking at me so intently I figured that's what you wanted." She said as Sakura turned away from her.

"Well it's not, I would never kiss a girl anyway especially one that use to be a boy I didn't like in that way in the first place." Sakura huffed before crossing her arms.

"How do you think I feel? I still like girls and the thought of being intimate with a boy makes my skin crawl." Replied Naruto shivering slightly as Sakura looked at her again.

"I guess considering the circumstances of your condition I can understand that." Sakura replied. "By the way and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but what's it like?" She asked as Naruto looked at her confused. "I've been a girl all my life so I'm curious what's it like for you since you were a boy?" She clarified.

"Let's say I won't miss this body once I find a way to change back the cons definitely out way the pros." Said Naruto as Sakura smirked.

"So you would say girls have it harder than boys?" Asked Sakura while Naruto jumped up while turning toward her and pointed at her.

"Oh no you're not getting me into that argument I reserve the right to remain neutral!" She shouted as Sakura smirked.

"Hey if you two are done chatting we need to head into town to get some food for dinner." Said Tazuna as both girls got a semi depressed look on their faces.

This was Naruto and Sakura's second time visiting the city. It was dim and run down you couldn't walk ten feet without running into a beggar whether it was an adult or child. The majority of stores were boarded up and the markets had scarcely anything. People were starving and theft was widespread the only way to bring the city back to what it once was, was to complete the bridge to the mainland. After getting what few groceries they could Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna headed back to the house where everyone ate in silence after which Naruto left to get some more training in because they all knew Zabuza could attack any day now.

 **Following Morning**

Haku hummed to herself as she picked some herbs while a bird sat perched on her shoulder. She was dressed as a civilian to disguise who she was. She had let her black hair down which was waist length and was wearing a black choker with a pink kimono that had multiple blue swirls around it and red trim with a light green sash going around her waist. She paused when the bird flew off her shoulder and toward her left while she followed it with her eyes. Laying on the ground was a still sleeping Naruto. After getting a better look at her Haku recognized her as one of the genin that was with Kakashi and that woman swordsman. She silently approached before taking a real good look at Naruto a slight tinge of red still on her face as she let her eyes roam over the sleeping girls body. She could kill the girl now and save Zabuza and herself the trouble of having to fight her later. She slowly reached for Naruto's neck before pausing as Naruto's head turned toward her showing she was still sleeping but now Haku had a better view of her face she lightly gulped the way they were positioned with her leaning over Naruto and the serene way she was asleep it was like out of a fairytale her mother had read to her once so long ago. She slowly placed her hand on the ground by Naruto's head before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips against Naruto's causing the girl to moan lightly as her eyes opened slightly before Haku fully kissed her making Naruto's eyes snap open in surprise then her body seemed to stiffen from shock at feeling something soft and tasting of strawberries against her lips then something licked her lips making her open her mouth slightly then Haku deepened her kiss. Once Naruto began to register what was happening she grabbed Haku's shoulders pushing her back to arm's length as both girls panted.

"What the hell who are you!?" Naruto asked as the strange girl looked at her allowing Naruto to take in her features a blush appearing on her face now.

"Sorry but with the way the sun was shining on you through the trees and how serene your face looked I couldn't help it." Said Haku as her heart raced while she backed away slightly.

"I…I guess there are worse ways to wake up." Said Naruto trying to get her own heart under control.

"Again I'm sorry." Said Haku bowing to Naruto as she sighed.

"I guess I can't stay angry at such a beautiful girl but I think I at least deserve to know the name of the person who stole a kiss from me." Said Naruto as Haku blushed lightly while she smiled.

"It's Haku." She replied.

"Well Haku I'm Naruto, so what brings you out here this early?" She asked as Haku looked at her basket.

"I'm collecting herbs for medicine and other things." She said as Naruto looked at the basket remembering how poor the people of Wave were.

"This girl must be looking to make medicine to sell or aid sick people in the city." Thought Naruto. "Let me help you." She said as Haku looked at her before smiling then nodding.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" Haku asked as they started picking herbs.

"I've been training but I must've over did it last night." Naruto replied.

"Oh, are you a kunoichi?" Asked Haku as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I am, I'm here to make sure the bridge gets built so your country can start going back to what it used to be." Naruto replied with a smile as Haku looked at her.

"A noble cause." Haku replied with smile. "So are you training for yourself or are you training to protect someone precious to you?" She asked as Naruto paused for a moment.

"I want to get strong because it's my dream to be the Kage of my village." Said Naruto while Haku looked at her.

"So you wish to protect your village is that why you're training so hard?" She asked as Naruto nodded lightly.

"I have people there that are important to me." Said Naruto as Haku nodded.

"Then you know what true strength is and that will help you become stronger." Said Haku while Naruto looked at her. "Having someone precious to protect will always make you stronger then someone who only looks out for themselves." She continued as Naruto nodded understanding what she met.

"Well it seems we've picked enough." Said Haku standing but then took her choker off before placing it around Naruto's neck surprising her.

"What's this for?" She asked as Haku smiled.

"It's partially for helping me, partially for stealing one of your kisses, and it's something to remember me by." Said Haku as Naruto blushed while Haku kissed her cheek before walking away.

 **Several Days Later**

Naruto slept soundly as Kakashi and everyone else stood on the porch.

"Naruto's been over doing her training the past couple of days so let her know she has the day off to rest after all she won't be any good in a fight if she's tired." Said Kakashi as Tsunami nodded.

"What about you you're still recovering?" She asked as Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"I'll be fine." He replied before they all departed for the bridge.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Naruto yawned before stretching then looked around before heading down stairs and finding Tsunami in the kitchen.

"Hey did everyone go to the bridge already?" She asked as Tsunami turned to her.

"Yes they have Kakashi said to let you know that you have the day off." She replied as Naruto scratched the back of her head.

"I guess I have been pushing myself a little too hard lately I guess I'll go into town and see if I can find Haku." She said as Tsunami looked at her.

"Who's Haku?" She asked as Naruto paused mid step.

"She's a girl I met in the forest a couple days ago she was picking herbs to make medicine." Naruto replied.

"Oh so you made a friend." Said Tsunami as Naruto blushed a little.

"Yeah I'm hoping that maybe I can find her and we can get know each other better." She said before running up the stairs.

 **With Kakashi and the others**

"What the hell happened?" Asked Tazuna as he looked around the bridge at the bodies of his workers many of whom were groaning in pain. "Someone's been here." He said as Kakashi narrowed his eyes before looking at Yugao who nodded before a mist washed over the bridge.

"Sasuke, Sakura get ready." Said Kakashi as they drew there kunai and Yugao drew her sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi I see your still playing babysitter." Said Zabuza as his voice echoed through the mist. "Look at them they're still trembling." He mocked as Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes while the mist partially cleared to reveal that there were seven Zabuza's around them.

"We're not trembling from fear." Said Sakura as Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"We're trembling from excitement." Said Sasuke as Zabuza's eyes widened slightly.

"Go on Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"You to Sakura." Said Yugao.

One Zabuza in front of Sasuke tried to slash at him but Sasuke was faster and leaped over the blade before slashing him then did the same to three more before they had time to react Sakura doing the same to the remaining three then they instantly returned to Tazuna's side as the seven Zabuza's burst into water.

"So they could see that they were water clones the brats are improving." Said Zabuza as he and Haku showed themselves. "Looks like you have two rivals Haku." He continued.

"It appears so." Haku replied as Sasuke and Sakura stared her down while she stared back through her mask.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Alright I know it's been a while but I finally got the writing itch again I hope to have the Wave arc finished up in one to two chapters and then a down time chapter followed by the Chunin exams after that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Naruto looked at herself in the mirror as she put the choker Haku gave her around her neck which was considered a precious treasure along with her goggles at home. It was rare for her to receive gifts from other people other than the Hokage and she treasured each one as if it were a priceless antique. After securing the choker she gave herself a once over and thought about how it seemed to make her kunoichi outfit even more complete before she nodded to herself then turned to head out before there was a crash from downstairs then a scream.

"Mother!" Yelled Inari as he rushed down the stairs to find two Ronin standing in front of his mom with smirks on their faces before they turned to him.

"Hey should we take him to?" Asked one who had an eyepatch over his right eye with a beard and had his hair tied into a top knot. He wore a black robe with white zigzagging stripes and had multiple tattoos on his arms and chest.

"Nah Gato said he only needs one prisoner." Replied his partner who was wearing a light blue jacket with tan pants with a blue stocking cap.

"Run Inari!" Yelled Tsunami as he stood there shacking unable to move a muscle while the first Ronin prepared to draw his sword.

"We'll that makes him expendable doesn't it?" He asked with a broad smile.

"NO! Please don't hurt him I'll do anything you want just please leave my son alone!" Tsunami cried as the second Ronin looked back at her then to the first before nodding while his partner took his hand off his sword.

"Consider this your lucky day kid." Said the second Ronin before tying Tsunami's hands behind her back then shoved her forward pass Inari who was on his knees crying.

"I'm sorry mom I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm not strong enough to protect you." He continued folding his legs up and burying his face in his knees.

"You're a lot stronger then you think." Said Naruto making Inari turn in surprise.

"Please save my mom you have to save her!" Inari pleaded on his knees as Naruto looked at him.

"I plan to but I need a distraction think you can do that?" She asked as Inari shook his head.

"I can't I'm too scared." He hiccupped as Naruto placed her hand on his head.

"It's okay to be scared but sometimes you have to stand up and face that fear. Like I said you're pretty strong." Naruto replied as Inari looked at her.

"How do you know?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Because someone recently told me true strength comes from having someone precious to protect and you have two people that I'm sure are precious to you that you want to protect." She said as Inari paused for a moment thinking about what his father had use to tell him and then a conversation he had the previous night with Kakashi. "So can I count on you?" Naruto asked as Inari sniffled a little before nodding with determination.

 **Outside with the Ronin**

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head we're going to treat you just fine." Said the Ronin with the eyepatch as he leered at Tsunami and gave a lecherous grin.

"Move it we don't have all day." Said the other yanking on the rope hard and almost making her trip while they walked down a dock.

"Get away from my mom!" Yelled Inari as both men and Tsunami stopped.

"Looks like the brat grew a backbone." Said the first Ronin with smirk while they turned.

"Inari just run I'll be fine!" Yelled Tsunami before the second Ronin knife chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Mom!" Shouted Inari as both Ronin looked at him.

"You had a chance to live kid but you just blew it." Said the first Ronin as he and the second dashed at the boy ready to draw their swords.

"Inari close your eyes!" Yelled Naruto appearing behind the Ronin before cleaving into the Ronin with the eyepatch with her own sword while Inari quickly closed his eyes a look of surprise on the Ronin's face as he dropped to the deck. His partner quickly slashed at Naruto but she used the substitution jutsu then cut the head off the remaining man his body falling backwards into the water followed by his head. Naruto then sheathed her sword on her back then went to Tsunami and picked her up before heading back to the house with Inari following.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"I want you to stay here Inari and look after your mom if these men are here then Zabuza must be at the bridge I have to go." She said as Inari nodded while Naruto quickly left.

 **At the bridge while Naruto is dealing with the Ronin**

"Well Yugao looks like you had it right." Said Kakashi as they looked at Haku. "It was all an act portrayed fairly well." He continued as Haku just stared at him.

"However she has skills similar to what an ANBU would've learned probably taught to her by Zabuza, right?" Asked Yugao as Zabuza chuckled.

"You've got some sharp eyes and good deducing skills to bad we're enemies." Replied Zabuza as Yugao smiled.

"I'm going to take this faker out I'm sick of looking at that mask of hers." Said Sasuke with determination in his voice while Sakura's inner self cheered for him.

"They're both impressive, even though those water clones were only at one tenth there normal strength they did destroy them." Said Haku.

"That move still gives us the advantage even though they were destroyed." Replied Zabuza as Haku nodded before dashing forward while drawing a senbon needle but Sasuke blocked the incoming strike with a kunai making it a dead lock as they looked at each other neither gaining or giving up ground.

"Sakura protect Tazuna and stay close to Yugao, Zabuza and I have a little unfinished business." Said Kakashi as Yugao narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need you to be ready in case that fake ANBU gets by Sasuke." Said Kakashi as she nodded understanding his reasoning.

"What's your hurry Kakashi? I'm perfectly fine with letting the kids go at for a bit longer." Said Zabuza while Kakashi looked at him a little surprised before he looked back at Sasuke and Haku.

"We only want the bridge builder." Said Haku as Sasuke smirked.

"You'll have to go through me first." He replied as Haku sighed lightly.

"Just give up you won't be able to keep up with my speed." She said as they broke off from each other before clashing with one another several more times and ending in a dead lock again.

"I think I'm doing pretty well with keeping up." Sasuke replied.

"But I have gained two advantages." Replied Haku confusing him.

"Oh really what would those be?" He asked smugly.

"First we're surrounded by water and second you currently using one of your hands to block me leaving you with only one hand to defend with." She said confusing Sasuke on how that was an advantage before Haku began using her free hand to rapidly go through hand signs making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"I've never seen anyone preform hand signs one handed before." Thought Kakashi and Yugao at the same time.

"Secret Jutsu Thousand Needles of Death." Thought Haku before stomping the ground with one foot making all the water rise of the ground from the defeated water clones then turn into needles while Sasuke quickly began to concentrate before Haku jumped back while all the needles flew at Sasuke. "Where did he go?" She thought as the needles turned back into a puddle of water revealing that Sasuke was gone. She quickly looked up then jumped back several times as Sasuke threw shuriken at her while he was still in the air from his chakra enhanced jump.

"You don't seem that fast to me." Said Sasuke arrogantly as he appeared behind her after she stopped before trying to slash her with his kunai but she blocked his arm with her own while grappling the wrist of his other arm. Sasuke smirked before tossing the kunai in the hand of his blocked arm at Haku's head forcing her to duck before getting kicked in the face and sent flying to Zabuza's feet.

"If you keep playing around like this Haku we'll end up on the losing end of this fight so stop holding back." Said Zabuza as Haku stood before nodding then blue chakra began to come off of her body.

"What is that?" Thought Sasuke then he noticed the air was getting colder. Panels of ice soon rose from the water around Sasuke creating a dome around him making him look around in awe.

"What is that?" Thought Kakashi as Haku vanished into one of the panels then images of herself appeared in all the panels.

"Not good." Thought Yugao as she and Kakashi ran to the dome before being blocked by Zabuza.

"If you want to fight now then lets fight the kid won't last long against that jutsu anyway." Said Zabuza as Kakashi and Yugao narrowed their eyes at him.

"Now you'll see my true speed." Said Haku before Saskue gritted his teeth as senbon seemed to rain down from all directions shredding his clothing and leaving scratches all over his body while one knocked the kunai from out of his hand while another sent it flying out of the ice doom and landing at Sakura's feet.

"Sasuke." Thought Sakura picking up the kunai while Yugao and Kakashi started to shift.

"I wouldn't try to help if I were you it will leave me open to kill the bridge builder and pinkie over there." Said Zabuza before blocking a kick by Kakashi while Yugao moved passed him before she felt something pierce her arms and legs sending her to the ground and unable to move any of them.

"I didn't think she could use them in both directions." She thought seeing an image of Haku looking at her before continuing to bombard Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura appearing above then throwing a kunai to him but Haku caught it then threw several senbon at Sakura hitting her in both legs causing her to collapse onto the ground as soon as she touched back down.

"I can't move my legs." She said panicked before grabbing one of the senbon.

"Sakura stop!" Yelled Yugao making her pause. "You can't just yank them out they have to be removed carefully or you might cause permanent damage to your legs." She said as Sakura released the senbon. "Even if you did pull them out you still wouldn't be able to move for a while." She continued while Haku looked at both of them then a shuriken curved around from behind her before catching her in the face and knocking her fully out of the ice mirror.

"So she came after all." Thought Haku sadly as she looked up at Naruto while Naruto looked back seeing she put a deep gash in the mask of her target.

"Naruto." Said Sakura happily.

"Why didn't she stay hidden she would've been more effective that way." Thought Kakashi as Zabuza looked at her.

"So the last one decided to show up." Thought Zabuza before launching several shuriken at her while Naruto drew a kunai to deflect them but several senbon needles intercepted them instead making both flying weapons fall to the ground.

"Haku what's are you doing!?" Growled Zabuza as Naruto's eye's widened slightly as Haku lowered her arm.

"Please let me fight her on my terms." She said as Zabuza looked at her.

"You're too soft you know that?" Asked Zabuza as Haku lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Zabuza." She replied as Naruto looked at her.

"It can't be the same Haku I met in the forest can it?" Naruto thought unconsciously touching the choker on her neck while looking at Haku.

"It really dose suit you." Haku thought with a slight blush. "I had hoped that you wouldn't come now we must fight each other." She continued to think sadly before stepping into the ice mirror again as Sasuke looked around him.

"What the hell." Thought Naruto before Sasuke screamed making her run for the doom.

"Naruto don't go in there you'll get trapped too!" Sakura yelled as Naruto ran in before there was a pop then a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone." Thought Kakashi as Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Alright so it's some type of jutsu that lets her teleport herself from mirror to mirror rapidly." Naruto thought as she hung upside down under the bridge with twenty of her clones. "They appear to be made of ice so why hasn't Sasuke tried to melt them with his fireball jutsu?" She asked herself. "Unless he's already tried and it proved ineffective, Yugao-sensei and Sakura are both immobilized to leaving Tazuna unprotected what a mess." She thought. "I'll have to send half the clones to protect Tazuna and use the other half on that ice mirror dome." She continued to think before giving the clones there orders. Soon ten clones appeared taking defensive positions around Tazuna while ten more surrounded the ice dome.

"This should be interesting." Thought Zabuza looking on before five clones jumped into the dome.

"Why is she doing that?" Asked Sakura as five poofs of smoke appeared.

"She's using the clone's memories to get information on how the jutsu works." Said Yugao as Sakura looked at her.

"Right so Sasuke just tried the fireball jutsu and it doesn't have any effect but Haku is only scratching him up and weakening his body which means she doesn't aim to kill him at least not intentionally. We could both attack from the outside and the inside." She thought before she sighed as the remaining five clone's memories flooded her mind. "Which apparently didn't work as well as Sakura and the others hoped." She thought. "I'll have to take a gamble." She continued to think before making her way to the top of the bridge.

"I can't sit back anymore." Thought Kakashi as he placed his hand on his headband while Zabuza smirked.

"Using the same trick isn't any fun Kakashi." Said Zabuza before pulling a kunai and trying to stab it into the area Kakashi's eye would be but Kakashi blocked the strike with his free hand the kunai piercing straight through.

"You should be honored you're the only enemy I've faced to see my Sharingan twice however this will be your last time." Kakashi replied.

"Even if you defeat me you won't defeat Haku I've made her into the perfect weapon she's even stronger than me." Said Zabuza. "There's also one more thing you should know Haku has an uncanny ability to create a counter for any jutsu she sees including your Sharingan." Said Zabuza holding up a sign as the mist around the bridge got thicker while Kakashi's eye widened.

"This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu but its way to thick even Zabuza won't be able to fight in it." Thought Kakashi looking around before the sound of something whirling through the air caught his attention making him pull a kunai and then deflect five shuriken.

"It seems the rumors about your skill we're not exaggerated." Said Zabuza as the mist cleared enough for Kakashi to see him.

"His eyes are closed?" Thought Kakashi as he looked at him.

"I've figured out how your Sharingan works Kakashi." Said Zabuza as Kakashi continued to look at him. "First there's the piercing eye that allows you to see every detail of what you're looking at whether it be movement or jutsu and finally there's the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes the opponent when they look at you allowing you to manipulate them subtly." Zabuza continued as Kakashi's eyes widened. "So to defeat you I'll take away the ability of your piercing eye with thick fog creating zero visibility and finally by keeping my eyes closed I won't succumb to the power of the hypnotic eye." He continued as Kakashi's jaw tightened. "The next time you see me Kakashi it will be the end for you because without the Sharingan you are nothing but a slightly above average jonin." Finished Zabuza as the fog thickened again.

"That's a cunning plan Zabuza but not even you can fight in fog this thick and by keeping your eyes closed you've only handicapped yourself." Replied Kakashi as Zabuza's laugh filled the fog.

"Did you forget who you're facing Kakashi? I can kill you just by using sound." Zabuza replied as Kakashi looked around.

 **In the Ice Dome**

"He's is starting to read my movement's I've taken to long and allowed him to begin adapting and Zabuza will need my help soon. Naruto has not made a move for a little while perhaps she sees how pointless it is to try to help her teammate?" Haku thought to herself before looking at Sasuke who was on one knee panting heavily before her eyes widened slightly as she took a real good look at him. Sasuke's eyes had turned red with two tomoe marks in the right eye and one in the left. "The Sharingan but that's impossible unless…he's an Uchiha." She thought before arming herself again.

"Damn it Naruto where are you?" Thought Sasuke as he panted. "I can see her movements more clearly but I'm too weak to capitalize on it." He thought before senbon rained down on him again this time they were hitting pressure points.

"Do yourself a favor and don't try to get back up." Said Haku stepping out of the mirror as Sasuke struggled to stand. "I don't wish to kill you just stay down." She continued as Sasuke managed to stand before she sighed hitting him with more senbon sending him back to the ground and this time he didn't get back up. She sighed before starting to walk away only to be kicked from behind sending her flying away from her ice mirrors. She grunted before standing and looking as Naruto stood between her and the doom while two more clones carried Sasuke out and away from the area.

"I believe we still have a battle." Said Naruto as Haku looked on.

"Please just walk away I don't wish to fight you." She said on the verge of pleading.

"Sorry I can't do that I have someone that I met here that I want to protect I met her in the forest earlier this week." Said Naruto in a serious voice as Haku felt her heart begin to ach and something deep inside her stir.

 **Back with Kakashi**

"Where are you going to strike?" Thought Kakashi before his eyes snapped open. "Tazuna!" He thought in realization.

The nine Naruto clones stood around Tazuna trying to see in the thick fog and keeping their defenses up before Zabuza appeared in front of them then swung his massive sword before Kakashi appeared between them.

"Too late." Said Zabuza as his sword connected with Kakashi while a water clone appeared in the middle of the bewildered Naruto clones its sword cutting through them and Tazuna as Kakashi's eye widened then poof. "What!" Yelled Zabuza as the Tazuna his clone struck went poof along with five of the clones that it had cleaved through.

"Sorry Tazuna's no longer here thanks for the cover by the way." Said one of the remaining three clones before they ran off into the fog. Zabuza's eye twitched in annoyance while Kakashi chuckled slightly as he looked at Zabuza.

"It appears my "brat" used your own jutsu against you." Said Kakashi smugly while Zabuza growled while his left eye twitched. He was learning to really hate and yet admire the red haired girl's ingenuity.

 **With Naruto and Haku**

"You don't want to fight me and you ask me to back down it makes me wonder why, even when Zabuza said your name I thought it was only a coincidence but it isn't is it?" Asked Naruto as Haku stood in silence. "You're that same girl I met aren't you?" She continued as Haku lifted her hand and removed her mask revealing her face to Naruto. "Why?" Asked Naruto as she looked her.

"Because I am Zabuza's tool." She replied.

"So all that stuff you told me about how someone was only truly strong when they had someone precious to them was nothing but bull shit along with giving this?" Naruto asked yanking the choker from her neck and dropping it to the ground while Haku felt her heart ache even more.

"No it wasn't a lie I met every word!" She yelled while Naruto looked at her she could see that the stoic mask of the girl was cracking.

"If what you said is true then it means I must be stronger then you because while they are few I have precious people that I want to protect and you don't have anyone!" Naruto yelled at her while Haku's eyes widened as Naruto continued to watch.

"You're wrong Zabuza is precious to me he gave my life purpose!" Yelled Haku.

"A guy who uses you as nothing more than a tool doesn't care about you except for what you can do for him and once you out live your use he'll discard you without a second thought." Said Naruto narrowing her eyes.

"I KNOW THAT!" Haku yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know that once I outlive my usefulness to him he'll simply discard me but still he was the only one to give me a purpose in life." She said as her tears ran down her face.

"You don't have to be his tool Haku you're a person not a thing if you come back to Konoha with me I promise I can show you a better life with a purpose of your own choosing." Said Naruto as Haku's eyes widened. Naruto watched with baited breath this was her gamble she had broken partially through Haku's emotional barrier and she was now in conflict with her duty to Zabuza and the possibility of gaining something she possibly never had.

"I can't betray Zabuza…but…" Thought Haku as she looked at Naruto who stared back at her, her blue eyes unwavering. "I can tell she's strong and her determination is unwavering I want…I want to follow her." She thought before her eyes widened as the fog began to clear. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said before flashing through her hand signs and an ice mirror appeared behind her then she stepped through.

"Haku wait!" Yelled Naruto before quickly spreading her senses outward finding where Kakashi and Zabuza were. She quickly ran to the spot using chakra to increase her speed. "Please let me get there in time." She thought pushing even more chakra into her legs.

 **With Kakashi and Zabuza**

"It's time we end this Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he pulled a scroll from his vest then unrolled it before taking some of his blood from his sword wound and swiping it across the writing then rolling it back up before concentrating chakra then slamming the scroll onto the ground. "Earth style Tracking Fang jutsu." He thought before the writing began to pour out of the scroll and into the ground.

"I agree but it will be interesting to see how you plan to do that." Replied Zabuza before the ground began to crack making his eyes widen as multiple dogs broke through the ground and latched onto his arms and legs holding him in place.

"Now it's time to end it." Said Kakashi as he flashed through several hand signs then held his hand while pointing it at the ground as chakra gathered around his feet before appearing in his hand as it sparked like electricity then Kakashi rushed forward with his hand drawn back.

"Is this really the end?" Thought Zabuza as Kakashi rushed toward him before an ice mirror appeared next to Zabuza.

It all happened so fast no one saw what happened at first. Haku had appeared through the ice mirror sending senbon into a scroll laying on the ground that Kakashi had used to summon his dogs canceling the summoning then she placed herself in front of Zabuza ready to accept her fate. Then Naruto appeared jumping in front of her sensei's attack and shielding Haku. Kakashi stood shacking as he realized what had happened while Haku reached up wiping something wet and sticky from her face then realized it was blood. She looked down her eyes widening as Kakashi removed his shacking hand from Naruto's shoulder her blood soaking into Haku's clothing.

"No." She thought unconsciously wrapping her arms around the limp body as it slumped against her. "No…please kami no." Thought Haku as Zabuza smirked under his bandages after he recovered from his shock. Haku felt like something deep inside her had been shattered it wasn't supposed to be like this _she_ was supposed to be die protecting Zabuza. Naruto's words kept playing through her mind as she held Naruto close to her, she thought about how she said she wanted to protect her then it felt like a damn had broken while she sunk to her knees but made sure to carefully lay Naruto on the ground afterward. "AHHHHHH!" She cried to the heavens her tears falling freely from her eyes while Zabuza looked on shocked. In all his years knowing her he had never seen Haku like this why was she crying over someone who was supposed to be his enemy and thus her enemy. "Why? Why did you do that? I'm not worth saving, I'm not worthy of your friendship, I'm just a tool my life means nothing." She sobbed before a green glow appeared on her hands and she placed them over Naruto's wound she knew she was close to her limit but she didn't care she would save Naruto even if it cost her all her remaining chakra.

Kakashi watched Haku still in slight shock he could just barely make out Naruto's shallow breathing which met she was alive but barely. What was she thinking jumping in front of him like that?

"Haku stop trying to heal that brat and help me finish off Kakashi and the rest of his team." Said Zabuza getting annoyed with her behavior as she ignored him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled shocking him further while Kakashi's eye's widened slightly.

"Well isn't this interesting." Said a male voice as everyone looked further down the bridge to see Gato with a small army of mercenaries behind him. "You're just one big disappointment Zabuza how unfortunate." Said Gato with a smirk.

Haku stopped healing Naruto as sweat rolled down her tear stained face she felt like she was going to feint but she could tell Naruto was alive her breathing had increased and was more stable but there was a lot of damage left. She ignored Gato's arrival and tried to continue healing Naruto but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done all you can, Naruto is special she'll be fine for now and I doubt she'll be happy if she wakes up to find out that the person she risked her life to save died from chakra exhaustion trying to heal her." Said Kakashi as Haku looked at her then Kakashi who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Gato what the hell are you doing here and who are those guys?" Asked Zabuza irritated as Gato smirked.

"Well you see there's been a change in plans Zabuza according to the new plan you die right here and your little friend there becomes an asset that I'm sure many people would pay for on the auction block." He said with a smirk as Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "In fact that red head and the other two should fetch a nice price to but they'll have to be trained and broken in of course." He continued as Kakashi's eyes also narrowed. Haku felt useless she didn't have the chakra to defend herself much less Naruto or Zabuza.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Yugao appearing next to Kakashi.

"Let me guess those three clones went to you and Sakura and helped you." Said Kakashi as Yugao nodded.

"I'm the fresh one Kakashi and you still haven't fully recovered from your chakra exhaustion." She said as Zabuza looked at her wide eyed while Kakashi sighed.

"Since I'm not under contract to kill Tazuna that means we no longer need to continue our battle Kakashi so I don't care what you do but that little bastard Gato is mine." Said Zabuza before looking at Haku then sighing he finally understood why Haku was acting the way she was, she had found someone she cared for and he knew she didn't fully understand it because of how he treated and trained her she was at a crossroads that would determine her future and who she would become. "Haku." He said as she looked at him. "Your useless to me you've gotten to soft." He said as Haku looked at the ground ashamed. "I'm not your master anymore, from this day forward you're on your own." He continued as Haku's eyes widened in shock while Yugao looked at him. Yugao wanted to protest feeling anger at Zabuza for how he was treating Haku but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"And Haku." Said Zabuza as Haku looked up at him remorsefully. "Take care of her." He said before dashing toward his hand on his sword as she blinked at him then understanding what he was telling her before she looked back down at Naruto then smiled lightly at her.

"Ah shit." Said Gato quickly making his way to the back of the crowd. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" He yelled as the group charged forward. Zabuza carved his way through the crowd only one target in his mind as he ran nothing was stopping him from getting to Gato there spears and other weapons met nothing as they fell before his sword while he ran. He soon broke through to the end of the bridge as Gato screamed in horror then silence as his head left his body and fell into the water below.

Zabuza was breathing heavily before he felt several stabs into his body from behind making him turn to the remaining mercenaries apparently almost killing almost half of them hadn't scared the remaining ones off who now surrounded him a costly mistake that they soon regretted. Zabuza let out one final roar as he swung his sword again and began tearing through the remaining men finishing them off and leaving nothing but blood and corpses before falling to his knees. It was over the little bastard was dead, he set Haku on the path that best suited her and with his death the Kiri ANBU should back off since they didn't know who Haku actually was. He smiled faintly before falling forward his sword falling to the ground with a clang.

Haku looked on sadly but Zabuza went on his terms and no one else's. She was grateful to him for everything he had done for her but now she had a new duty and that was to serve Naruto to the best of her abilities and she would not fail her. Yugao looked on before saying a silent prayer for Zabuza while Kakashi retrieved his body and sword.

"Haku?" Asked Naruto weakly as Haku looked down at her surprised she was awake as Sakura walked up with Sasuke's arm around her neck while his body leaned on her for support as he limped along.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're alive." Said Naruto as Haku took her hand and smiled.

"Wherever you go or whatever you do I will follow you Naruto-sama." She said as Naruto sighed.

"Haku it's your life you decide what you want to do with it." Naruto replied as Haku smiled before nodding.

"If it is my choice then I choose to remain by your side for as long as I am able." She replied as Naruto groaned while Kakashi and Yugao chuckled and Sakura and Sasuke looked on confused.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: I know some of you were hopping that Zabuza and Haku would end up staying alive but frankly I've read to many fic's where they live then move on to joining Konoha and I wanted to do something that wasn't done too often. So thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Naruto sighed as she sat in bed while Haku put her empty breakfast dishes on a tray. Yugao had finished healing the remaining damage from Kakashi's Lighting Blade but she was told to rest for a few days.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Asked Haku a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"No, I just hate having to rest I should be out training." Naruto replied looking out the window.

"You could still do training but instead of it being physical why not do mental instead?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Normally I would but I don't have any books to study with and I didn't bring any ink or blank scrolls with me either." Naruto replied.

"I will go into town then and see what I can find." Haku replied before standing.

"I'm sure it would be fine if I went." Said Naruto as Haku gently held her down.

"Yugao was very insistent that you stay in bed and rest don't worry I will return soon." She said with a smile as Naruto nodded finally giving in.

"At least take Gama with you." Said Naruto as Haku looked at her confused before she was tossed a frog shaped wallet.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Haku walked around town seeing that people were more talkative and lively then before even though they still had little the bridge would be complete soon and with it would come all new trading opportunities and with Gato out of the picture it probably wouldn't be long before ships returned to port which with bridge made Wave a more valuable port for traders. She soon stopped in front of a store that sold scrolls and books but it had been boarded up making her frown.

"Looking to get some books and scrolls huh?" Asked an Oldman as she turned to him.

"They aren't for me Naruto needs them because she wants to train but she can't because of her injury." Said Haku as the man looked at her.

"Say that wouldn't be the same Naruto that Tazuna named the bridge after would it?" He asked as Haku nodded. "Well then let's see what we dig up the owner had left in a hurry when Gato showed up so he might've left something." He said as Haku looked at the building while the man went across the street and got a crowbar from his shop. "We got to open up these old building's anyway never know who might be looking for a place to setup when the traders start coming back through." He said with a smile as Haku took the crowbar and pried the wood off the door before opening the door. The inside of the building was dusty but the lights still worked at least. The book shelves had been knocked over with books and scrolls scattered everywhere but what was odd were the four five by five holes in the floor and floor panels thrown to different areas of the room.

"It appears the owner was more concerned about what he was hiding then his books." Said Haku as the man stoked his beard.

"Well he used to say he was a treasure hunter and went to all types of ruins but then an accident gave him a bum leg and he could no longer do it so he decided to open a book store. We never took much stock in those stories at least the kids enjoyed them but I guess there was some truth them after all." Said the man as Haku began going through the books.

She found several books on the first, second, and third shinobi wars and another book on chakra application and theory, then there was another book on a country called Whirlpool. She found several unbroken ink pots with ink behind the counter with a brush and six blank scrolls. She then found a book on chakra natures as well as some chakra paper she paused as she pressed her foot on the floor which had a slight amount of give to it.

"It seems he missed one." She said pulling the small book case she got the book and paper from out before carefully checking the panel for traps which she found a tripwire then carefully disarmed it. She removed the piece of flooring to find a stack of scrolls sitting on top of a large box all with a red swirl on their fronts and they had been sealed shut.

"Huh that's the mark for the Uzumaki clan of Uzu." Said the Oldman looking over Haku's shoulder.

"Naruto's sur name is Uzumaki." Said Haku as the man stood in thought.

"Ah I should've known the red hair was a dead giveaway." He said in realization as Haku looked at him confused. "You see my dear the majority of the Uzumaki clan had red hair now mind you that not all red haired people are related to the Uzumaki but about ninety percent of the time they are since it's such a rare hair color." He said as Haku carefully felt around and found that the stack of items were also on a pressure plate.

"They are on a pressure plate if I remove them a trap will go off." She said as the man quickly backed away. Haku felt around the walls of the hole then the lip before finding a small section that gave slightly to her probing she then pressed on it before hearing a click and the items began to rise out of the hole till the platform they were on was even with it. "Can you tell me more about the Uzumaki clan?" She asked as the man scratched his head in thought.

"A lot of their history has been lost since there destruction along with their island during the second shinobi war but I do remember that they were known for their ability to create seals." He said as Haku nodded placing the stack of scrolls and the box in a sealing scroll.

"Thank you for your help I'm sure Naruto will be happy to hear this information." Said Haku as the man nodded before she left leaving him to look around before he rubbed his hands together while looking around the floor.

"Maybe he left more stuff by accident but even if he didn't I can still sell all this left over stuff." He thought before going back to his shop next door to recruit his son and his family and start collecting everything.

 **Tazuna's House**

Naruto looked through all the things that Haku had brought her which were mostly history books and the book on chakra natures should be interesting but what really had her attention was the scrolls and the box that Haku had set in front of her along with the small bit of info that she had acquired about the Uzumaki clan of Uzu.

"They are sealed with a blood seal only the owner would be able to open them." Said Haku as Naruto bit her thump then wiped her blood across it her excitement getting the better of her. Haku was going to tell her it might not work but the scroll unrolled itself to her surprise.

"Let's see here it seems to be a storage scroll containing a collection of the Uzumaki clans sealing techniques from the basics to the advanced ones." She said before rolling it back up and moving to the next scroll which was also a storage scroll but it held the contents of the Uzu treasury which made Naruto chuckle who would've thought of storing your villages funds into a scroll. The final scroll had info on the Uzumaki clan's history as well as a family tree. Her hands began to shake slightly before she channeled chakra into the slot that had the book of the Uzumaki family tree. She opened it slowly and began toward the back she paused on one page where she saw the Shodai Hokage's name and next to it was name of an Uzumaki Woman followed by their children and then there grandchildren which made her eyes widen slightly at seeing the name Senju Tsunade.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Haku as Naruto sniffled a little.

"I have a living relative." She said as Haku looked at her while Naruto smiled at her then flipped the page. "Says here the last recorded birth was a girl named Kushina." She said looking at the date. "If I am a true Uzumaki then she might be my mother she would've been in her twenties." Said Naruto looking at her date of birth. "Perhaps Kakashi, Yugao, or Jiji know who she is." She continued to think before sealing the book back into the scroll then closed the storage scroll. She then turned her attention to the box which she unsealed and found deeds to properties in the land of Whirlpool and Konoha, and a deed to a shrine and the surrounding land on the outskirts of Konoha. "Thanks for finding these Haku I don't think I would've known any of this if you hadn't gone to town and stumbled upon them." Said Naruto with a smile while Haku blushed lightly not use to receive praise for such a small task.

"I'm glad that I was able to find something useful for you." She said bowing to her with a smile while Naruto went back to the first scroll which had her clans sealing techniques and teachings and pulled out a the set of scrolls on the basics of sealing.

"Well then if all Uzumaki were known for their sealing arts then I better get to studying." Said Naruto as Haku nodded.

 **Several Days Later**

Everyone stood in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi as Kakashi and Yugao gave their reports on what had happened on the mission.

"With all things considered you should've comeback to the village and we would've worked out a payment plan with Tazuna however your mission was successful so congratulations on completing an B-rank mission." He said as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled. "You may go." He finished as Sakura and Sasuke left with Kakashi not far behind but Yugao and Naruto stayed behind with Haku. "Now then Haku was it?" He asked as she nodded. "According to Yugao and Kakashi's report of your abilities they believe you would fit in well with our ANBU division with some more training of course." He said.

"With respect Hokage I do not wish to be made a member of your shinobi forces it would impede my duties to Naruto." She said as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "I only wish to be a citizen of your village so that I can be ready for anything she requires of me." She continued as Naruto sighed.

"You're really dead set on this aren't you?" Asked Yugao as Haku nodded.

"I owe Naruto my life and she is a precious to me." She replied as Hiruzen sat back in his chair in thought.

"Do you know who Uzumaki Kushina was?" Asked Naruto unable to hold her question any longer while Sarutobi looked at her.

"Why do you wish to know something like that I knew several Uzumaki during my time." He replied as Naruto looked at him.

"Haku found a couple of scrolls and a box belonging to the Uzumaki in Uzu." Replied Naruto as Hiruzen looked at her.

"Really what did they contain?" He asked.

"First answer my question instead of dodging it." Naruto asked as Hiruzen sighed. He knew she had found sensitive information but the question was how much did she know.

"I did know her she came here thirteen years ago seeking sanctuary from those that wished to exploit her abilities." He replied as Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"Now you're lying to me. It specifically states in the Uzumaki clan history that she was chosen to be the next jinchuriki for the Kyubi because Mito was too old to contain it anymore." Said Naruto as Hiruzen sighed before looking at Yugao who nodded before channeling chakra into the room before seals appeared then vanished.

"How much do you know?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"I want the truth first was Uzumaki Kushina my mother?" Asked Naruto bluntly while Hiruzen looked at her in thought.

"Yes." He finally replied. "She was the jinchuriki for the Kyubi as you read however the night of your birth something went wrong and it got free she died soon after." He continued.

"What about my father?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know who he was Kushina kept her personal life a secret I didn't even know she was pregnant until she started showing signs of it." He replied as Naruto accepted his answer for the moment. "Now then what did you find in the scrolls?" He asked as Naruto looked at him in thought.

"My clans sealing techniques and teachings, deeds to properties including the shrine here in Konoha and my clan history with a family tree ending with my mother." Naruto replied as Hiruzen looked at her.

"I'm glad to hear the teachings for the Uzumaki sealing arts have survived." He said as Naruto smiled.

"I've already began to study them however I'm only halfway through the first set of scrolls of the basics on sealing and there are three sets left for that section even with my shadow clones helping it's slow going." She replied as Hiruzen nodded before looking at Haku then a thought occurred to him.

"Haku I'm giving you the rank of Special ANBU and you will be assigned to Naruto as her personal body guard after all if word gets out about who her mother was her enemies may come after Naruto." He said as Haku thought it over.

"I appreciate the offer but I already do that so it would be pointless." She replied while Hiruzen frowned.

"Just let it go at this point she follows me everywhere." Said Naruto as Hiruzen sighed before nodding.

"If you are worried about my loyalty then it will always be to Naruto and no other." Haku replied before Hiruzen nodded.

"There's one other issue I want to discuss." Said Naruto as the aged Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to have a compound built on the property that my clan purchased I believe it's near the Senju compound." Said Naruto as Hiruzen looked at her.

"I think a house would be more suitable." He said as Naruto shook her head.

"Not only do I want to be Hokage but I want to find whoever is left of my clan and let them know that they have a place here." She said as Hiruzen stroked his goatee before nodding.

"How will you pay for it the land is undeveloped?" he asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Just let me worry about that." She said as he nodded before she and Haku left.

"I was not aware that she had found out about her mother." Said Yugao as Hiruzen sighed.

"She's developing her skills quickly but I can say it will be nice to have an Uzumaki versed in the sealing arts in the village again." He thought before dismissing Yugao.

 **Next morning**

Naruto awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking out in the kitchen making her stumble out of the bed room still half sleep. Haku smiled as Naruto seemed to float to a chair and sat while Haku set a plate in front of her. The table had plates of omelets, pickled plums, steamed rice, and broiled fish. Naruto took a little of everything before placing a piece of omelet in her mouth and chewed a little before swallowing.

"Um is it good?" Asked Haku worriedly while Naruto smiled.

"It's divine." She replied wistfully as she sank into her chair a look of pure bliss on her face. Haku smiled happily before making some more.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto approached the bridge that she was supposed to meet there team at after leaving some shadow clones to continue studying her clans sealing scrolls.

"So he's not here yet?" She asked as Sakura looked at her before shaking her head.

"I thought Yugao-sensei would've been here by now." Said Sakura frowning slightly while Naruto looked at her.

"Jiji probably had her go back to her normal duties whatever they are." Naruto replied as Sakura looked at her a little saddened at hearing that.

"Yo." Said Kakashi as they looked up at the archway over the bridge.

"Alright Kakahsi-sensei what do we have today another a C-rank?" Asked Naruto feeling that they had proved that they could handle C-rank missions.

"The Hokage wish's for us to take it easy for a little bit so we have a list of D-ranks to complete." He replied as Naruto and the others groaned.

"Our time would be better spent training then doing choirs." Said Naruto as Sakura nodded.

"I agree with Naruto we proved we can handle a C-ranked mission, doing D-ranks would be wasting our time." Said Sasuke while Kakashi looked at them.

"You are entitled to your opinion but then some of you do need money and while they don't pay much D-ranks are an easy source of income." He said as Sakura sighed knowing he was right about what he was saying. She no longer got an allowance or had outfits bought for her since becoming a full-fledged kunoichi so she had to buy them all not to mention replacement kunai and shuriken. She knew Naruto was worse off she had an apartment to pay for and now she needed more food since Haku was probably staying with her.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke gave in as well.

"Well then our first task is pulling weeds from the herb garden of a local shop, then there's cleaning the river, and finally walking some dogs." He said as all three genin groaned again.

The missions took the whole morning going into the afternoon with the only high light being that they used the river cleaning mission to continue practicing the water walking exercise. It wasn't long till Kakashi dismissed them for the rest of the day and then Sasuke left to do some more training with his clan's jutsu and other techniques leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

"Well what should we do now?" Asked Sakura before looking at a square rock that was sneaking up behind Naruto making her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"I already know they're there." Replied Naruto as Sakura looked at her. "That's not a very convincing disguise Konohamaru you'll have to do better than that to get the drop on me." Said Naruto as the box glowed then exploded exposing three young children one was a girl with orange hair tied into two pig tails that stuck up ward like a V, the next was a boy wearing glasses and seemed to have a running nose, and the final boy had spiky hair and wore a green scarf around his neck.

"I guess you saw right through my disguise huh?" Asked the boy with the scarf as Naruto crossed her arms.

"Konohamaru there are no square rocks in nature it might have worked as part of a building foundation but not in this case." Replied Naruto as the boy chuckled.

"That's what I would expect from my rival." He said smiling as Naruto sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked as his smile grew broader.

"We've come to get more tips on training." He said with enthusiasm.

"I've already given you all the tips you'll need at this stage just keep practicing and work on your basics you don't know how useful they can be." Replied Naruto as Sakura watched her slightly surprised. "Besides Sakura and I were going to go to lunch and I was going to discuss how to enhance her training so she can get stronger." Naruto continued as Sakura slightly blushed at hearing that while Konohamaru looked at her.

"Wow she's got a huge forehead." he said as Sakura's eye began to twitch.

"Konohamaru you have now entered a survival exercise now run as fast as you can because if she catch's you, you'll be turned into paste." Said Naruto with urgency as Konohamaru looked at Sakura who cracked her knuckles before he took off with her not far behind while Naruto and Konohamru's friends chased after both of them.

"I'm sorry!" Konohamru wailed while looking back but then bumped into someone before falling back onto his butt.

"Can I help you?" Asked a teen boy wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely with cat-like ears on top and his village's symbol plate on the forehead part. Next to him stood a girl who had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. She wore a light purple colored dress that hung off the shoulders and extended to halfway down her thighs with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She also wore fishnet over her shoulders, her right calf and her left thigh, with her village's headband hanging around her neck. "You know it's rude to run into people without apologizing." He said as he picked Konohamru up by his scarf and held him in the air.

"Put him down Kankuro or you'll pay for it later." Said the girl looking around worriedly.

"Relax Temari we have time _he's_ not here yet." Said Kankuro with a smirk while Konohamru struggled against his vice like grip.

"Please it's my fault that he ran into you." Said Sakura as Kankuro looked at her as Naruto and the others caught up.

"Those are shinobi from Suna." Thought Naruto as she stared at their headbands. "Hey why don't you put the kid down and mess with someone who can fightback or are you're skills so bad that you have to bully small children to make yourself look good?" Asked Naruto as Kankuro looked at her.

"What did you say to me bitch?" He growled dropping Konohamaru while reaching for a large bandaged object on his back.

"I don't think I need to repeat it." Said Naruto narrowing her eyes as Konohamaru quickly hid behind her.

"Kankuro you're not going to use the crow to handle this are you?" Asked Temari as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I don't know what pisses me off more that weak little runt or this argent bitch." He said as Naruto crossed her arms.

"Better watch yourself we wouldn't want an incident occurring that might cause un-necessary strain on the alliance between our villages after all you were assaulting the Hokages grandson." Said Naruto as she noticed Temari fidget at hearing that.

"Just let it go Kankuro she's right." Said Temari as he growled while pulling the bandage on the object.

"That's enough Kankuro you're embarrassing our village." Came a monotone voice as Kankuro looked up at a tree to see a boy with red spiky hair and wore a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings and had a wide leather band going from his left shoulder to his right hip connected to a large gourd on his back with his headband also hanging from the strap.

"Hey Gaara." Said Kankuro nervously.

"Have you forgotten why we're here?" Gaara asked as Kankuro shook his head.

"No…well they started it really if you'll let me explain." Kankuro stammered.

"Shut up." Replied Gaara. "I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused." He continued vanishing in a swirl of sand then appearing next to Temari. "Let's go we're not here to play around." He finished as Kankuro and Temari quickly followed him.

"Hey you with the gourd what's your name?" Asked Naruto as he paused before turning.

"…It's Sobaku Gaara what is yours?" He asked now curious.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied as they sized each other up before Gaara and his team proceeded on their way. "He's strong." She continued getting Sakura's attention. "Possibly stronger then Zabuza and Haku." She finished as Sakura watched them worriedly no one noticing another trio of genin in the tree not far from them.

"What do you think Dosu?" Asked boy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front and a snake patterned scarf around his neck. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

"The typical weaklings nothing special but we should watch that desert rat." Replied a boy who had bandages covering most of his face but leaving his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm.

"Hmph you can watch him all you want but I wouldn't mind some playtime with that Uzumaki girl or her pink haired friend." Said the girl of their team with a hungry glint in her eye and a small predatory smile on her face. She had long black hair that almost reached the ground tied by a violet ribbon right near the end and black eyes. She wore a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf with her headband around her head.

 **Hokage Tower**

"Alright it is time for us to select our teams for the Chunin Exams would the Sensei's of the rookie genin step forward please." Asked Hiruzen as Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi stepped forward. "Are there any among your teams that you deem ready to take the Chunin Exam?" He asked.

"I Hatake Kakashi sensei of team 7 nominate Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Said Kakashi surprising some of the gathered shinobi.

"I Yuhi Kurenai sensei of Team 8 nominate Hyuga Hinata, Inzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Said Kurenai surprising more people.

"I Sarutobi Asuma sensei of Team 10 nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Said Asuma as the entire room began to whisper about all nine rookies being nominated for the exam.

"Hold on just a minute!" Yelled Iruka over the talking making everyone turn to him.

"Yes what is wrong Iruka?" Asked Hiruzen.

"With respect Hokage-sama the nine names listed were all my students I know there skills and they all show great promise but it's too soon for them to take part in these exams." Replied Iruka with worry.

"When I got promoted to chunin I was six years younger than Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto is nothing like you Kakashi." Said Iruka angrily.

"They are not your students anymore Iruka they are mine." Said Kakashi while Iruka gritted his teeth. "Out of everyone in my team Naruto has the best shot at passing these exams Sasuke and Sakura also have potential but I know Naruto can pass or don't you have any faith in your students or me as there sensei?" He asked as Iruka looked at the ground.

"I have heard enough." Said Hiruzen getting everyone's attention. "Tomorrow I will have all nine rookie genin tested to see if they are indeed ready." He said as everyone looked at him shocked. "Now then back to business." He continued as other teams began to be nominated.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: There we are the Chunin Exams are about to begin thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Kunoichi

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far.

Naruto was fairly irritated today was the day of the Chunin exams but she didn't get the training she wanted in due to Iruka kidnapping Moegi trying to give her some kind of test to see if she was ready for the exams. She appreciated his concern but her clones had just now finished the final scroll on the basics of sealing when she should've had it done yesterday. Then to make matters worse her chakra has felt slightly funny recently she couldn't put her finger on it but she thought it might have to do with her family's recessive kekkei genkai the Adamantine Chains. She brushed up on her family's history and found that it had manifested in only a select few woman of her clan one being her own mother and another her cousin Mito.

"Hey Naruto your late that's not like you." Said Sasuke as Naruto was pulled from her thoughts while she approached.

"Sorry Iruka's little test disturbed some training I was doing yesterday and I was trying to catch up." She replied as Sasuke nodded understanding.

"Well shall we go?" Asked Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

 **Inside the exam building**

A crowd of young shinobi gathered outside the registration room but there way was blocked by two others who had just punched a kid wearing green spandex and had a bowl cut with large bushy eyebrows sending him to the floor while they laughed.

"You plan on taking the Chunin exams but you can't even get past us how pathetic." Said a boy wearing a pair of huge kunai on his back. He had spiky black hair and wore a black and gray uniform.

"Why don't you give up now and go home before you get hurt." Said another boy wearing a similar uniform as they looked at the boy with the bowl cut while a girl wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants kneeled next to him. Her black hair was tied up into two buns and her steal gray eyes narrowed at the two boys blocking the door.

"Let us through we're supposed to go in there." She said standing only to be punched in the face as well sending her to ground next to her teammate making the crowd of gathered students whisper amongst themselves.

"If you think this is harsh then you have no right to be in these exams. Once the exams have begun this incident will look like a harmless school yard tiff, people have been known to go insane, have their careers ended and even die." Replied the Chunin as many of the students gulped at hearing that. "For those who become Chunin they qualify to be a team leader on missions which means the lives of their team is in their hands so every decision they make can determine whether their team comes back alive or dead." He finished with a smirk while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked up then looked at the number.

"There's a genjutsu here just walk away and we'll continue to the real room." Naruto whispered as Sasuke nodded while Sakura looked at her.

"But what about everyone else?" She asked lowly.

"This is part of the exam if they can't detect a simple genjutsu then they don't deserve to be here yet." Naruto replied as Sakura looked at her slightly surprised but understood what she met before following her and Sasuke. While a boy wearing a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, and right leg watched them walk away.

"Tenten, Lee let's go." He said walking toward Naruto and her departing teammates.

"Neji wait we're supposed to sign in here." Said the girl as Neji looked at her.

"We obviously have the wrong room Tenten." He replied lowly as the girl looked at him while he subtly pointed at Naruto's back. "That's Kakashi's team right?" He asked as Lee nodded.

"There is no mistaking that girl she is the only Kunoichi with red hair in all of Konoha's rookie genin teams." He replied.

"That makes the boy Uchiha Sasuke." Said Neji as Lee nodded again.

"Why are they going that way?" Asked Tenten before her eye's widened in realization. "This whole floor has a genjutsu cast over it why didn't we see it?" She asked in frustration as they followed the rookie genin team.

"Perhaps they are better trained then we gave them credit for." Said Lee as Neji smirked.

"It doesn't matter I'll beat anyone who stands in my way including the Uchiha." He replied as Naruto paused for a moment and looked back noticing the three that were following them giving them a once over which didn't go un-noticed by Tenten.

"What do we know about that red haired girl?" She asked as Lee scratched his head.

"She is Uzumaki Naruto and from what I hear she's not to be underestimated. Acording to Guy-sensei Kakashi believes she will be able to pass with ease." Said Lee as Tenten looked at him with surprise.

"It's nice to hear that Kakashi-sensei has a lot of faith in me." Said Naruto from behind them making them turn then look back at the retreating form of another Naruto.

"A clone." Replied Neji unimpressed.

"How did you get behind us without us knowing?" Asked Tenten slightly un-nerved.

"That's my secret _Ten-chan_." Naruto replied playfully as the girl's cheeks turned slightly red but her eyes also narrowed in annoyance. "I simply wanted a better look at the future Weapon Mistress of Konoha." She continued as Tenten blinked. "Several of the weapon using Kunoichi of the village including my kenjutsu sensei have been keeping an eye on you and I look forward to seeing if you meet there expectations… _Ten-chan_." She said with a smirk but Tenten was too wrapped up in her thoughts about the weapon using Kunoichi population all watching her. "Hinata has also mentioned you in several of our small conversations Neji, she thinks highly of you and says you're a prodigy of your family's Juken style." She continued as Neji smirked while crossing his arms.

"Of course I'm a prodigy and she'll do well to remember that and stay out of my way or I won't be responsible if something happens to her." He replied walking away.

"Make no mistake Neji if you intentionally harm Hinata I'll end your career before it even has a chance to truly start." Naruto replied coldly as Neji paused and Tenten was pulled from her thoughts before they looked at her then she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto and the others entered a room and looked around seeing all the other participants that had made it that far.

"This room is intense." Said Sasuke as he looked around feeling the tension in the air.

"I think discretion is the best idea here." Said Naruto as he nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Ino as she pounced on him from behind.

"So much for discretion." Mumbled Naruto looking around as the other rookie genin showed up and started making small talk or in Kiba's case boasting about how he was going to ace the exam. Her eyes soon fell on a team from Kusa or more precisely the red haired girl in there team who seemed to also take notice of her. The girl seemed sad and timid but brightened up upon seeing Naruto as she approached. "Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be from the Uzumaki clan would you." She asked as the girl began to answer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch get the hell out of here before I decide to show you your place!" Said one the of the girls teammates before he glared at the girl who looked back at the ground.

"Yeah besides she's a mute and none of your concern so get lost." Said the other as the girl took a quick look at Naruto and mouthed a confirmation to her question while Naruto turned and walked away making a note of the members and to have a talk with Hiruzen about her when she had the time. If there were Uzumaki in Kusa and they were being mistreated she hoped he could offer them asylum.

"Hey Naruto come here and meet Kabuto." Said Sakura as Naruto wandered back over and looked at a boy with semi long silver hair tied into a ponytail and round rim glasses. "He was just telling us about his ninja info cards." She continued as Kabuto looked up at her while she looked at a stack in his hand.

"You see I have info on just about everyone." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Sabaku Gaara, and that team from Kusa over there." Said Naruto as Kabuto looked then nodded before swiping his hand over the deck with dramatic effect showing he now had four cards in his hand.

"First up is the Kusa shinobi." He said spinning the card on the ground then there was a small poof of smoke revealing the red haired girl on their team. "Uzumaki Karin completed eighteen D rank missions seems to have subpar taijutsu and ninjutsu." He said frowning as did Naruto.

"Skip her teammates." She said as Kabuto looked at her then nodded moving to the last card.

"Sabaku Gaara eight C rank and 1 B rank mission, his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro and that's all I have on him except this little tidbit Gaara has returned from every mission unharmed." He said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "There is also one village that is a mystery currently. Oto has sent one team but no one knows anything about them or their village they're wild cards so to speak." He continued as Dosu and his team looked at him through the crowed.

"Hey Dosu did you hear that?" Asked Zaku as Dosu nodded.

"Maybe we should show him what we're about." Said Kin as Dosu looked at Kabuto then noticed Naruto looking at him.

"Later, I think your girlfriend would get involved I'd hate to mess her up before you had your fun." Replied Dosu as Kin looked at Naruto who was staring at her while she smirked. Then there was a large poof of smoke revealing a man wearing a leaf bandana on his head wearing a black trench coat and a gray military uniform surrounded by multiple people wearing the same gray uniform.

"Alright shut up you bunch of degenerate delinquents!" He yelled making everyone quite. "Now then I'm Morino Ibiki your proctor for this part of the exam and your worst nightmare." He said with a smirk. "Before we begin there will be no fighting between candidates unless you have permission from the proctor and even then the use of lethal force is strictly prohibited and if any of you even try to take a shot at me you'll not only be disqualified but I'll personally shove your head so far up your ass you won't be able to walk right for the rest of your life much less take the exams again." He said with a grin and a glint in his eyes making several of the groups gulp in fear. "Alright line up and turn in your paperwork and then you'll receive a number and a test form." Said Ibiki as everyone did as they were told.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto sat down next to Hinata before smiling at her after taking a look around to see where his teammates ended up.

"Good luck Hinata." She said as the Hyuga heiress smiled slightly before nodding.

"You to." She replied while Naruto smiled back, she had noticed that ever since she became a girl Hinata seemed a lot less shy and stuttered less around her then what she use to do and she enjoyed hearing her voice even if it was soft and quite.

"Eye's forward there's a few rules before we begin." Said Ibiki getting everyone's attention. "Alright the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system each person starts with ten points if you get a question wrong one point will be deducted from your score. The people to my left and right are my sentinels they are here to catch cheaters and they have really sharp eyes if they catch you then you lose two points. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by your combined team score however if you get caught cheating five times you fail automatically and must leave the exam." Said Ibiki as Sakura looked on worriedly as did other students. "If anyone gets a score of zero on the test then they and their teammates will automatically fail and finally the final question won't be given till fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period you have one hour total now begin." He finished as everyone turned their tests over.

Naruto looked at each of the questions and frankly she didn't understand why some of these questions were even on the test but she would do her best to answer them at least the important ones then she would write her reasons for not answering other questions. About fifth teen minutes into the exam teams began to be kicked out for cheating which made her think back to what she was told and then realized this was an information gathering exercise which made her smirk while looking at Ibiki who smirked back. The first thing Naruto did was answer six questions she did know the answers to then subtly copied Hinata's answers for the remainder before placing a subtle genjutsu on her paper to make it look like she hadn't answered any of the questions which didn't go un-noticed by Ibiki or some of his sentinels then she put her hands behind her head and relaxed.

"Clever girl if anyone wants to see those answers they'll have to dispel the genjutsu and doing so will get them caught and she knows it." Thought Ibiki.

 **15 Minutes before the end of the test**

"Alright now that most of the hopeless cases are gone it's time for the real fun to begin." Thought Ibiki. "Alright listen up it's time for the tenth and final question." Ibiki said sternly as everyone looked at him some on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "Now before I tell you the question there are some things you need to be aware of, first you're free to choose whether or not you want to hear the final question however if you choose not to then you automatically fail. Second if you choose to hear the final question and you answer it incorrectly not only do you fail but you are band from ever taking part in the Chunin exams for the rest of your shinobi career." He said sternly shocking many of the students as they looked at him wide eyed.

"Hey that's bullshit there's a lot of people here who have taken this test before!" Shouted Kiba while standing as Ibiki chuckled.

"This is my first year as proctor for this exam therefore I make the rules so I guess you're all just unlucky but if you're not feeling confident enough to answer the tenth question then feel free to skip it and try again next year." Ibiki replied with a smirk as Kiba gritted his teeth before sitting. "Now then for those of you who don't want to hear the question raise your hands now so that your number can be recorded then you may go." He continued before looking out over the room. After several moments ten teams had left "Well then seventy two remaining a little more than I was expecting." He thought before moving to the front of the class. "Alright for those of you still here all I have left to say is…congratulations on passing the first part of the exam." He said as many of the participants looked at him shocked.

"Wait a minute what do you mean we pass!?" Asked Sakura standing. "What about the tenth question?" She continued as Ibiki began to laugh as Naruto chuckled as well at figuring it out.

"There was no actual tenth question it was a simple matter on whether you felt you could go on from this point or not by choosing to stay you've shown that you have what it takes to move on to the next part of the exam." Replied Ibiki.

"So the other nine questions were just a waste of time!?" Yelled Temari slightly annoyed.

"No, the nine questions were to test your information gathering skills while under heavy surveillance and in unfavorable conditions." Ibiki replied with a smile. "Those who got caught failed because it's better to not cheat then to cheat badly. Information is one of the most important things in a battle how well and accurately you are able to gather it can mean the difference between a successful mission and a failed one where you might end up dead. However you must always consider the source of your information because information from a captured enemy may not be accurate and the worst thing to have is misleading information rather than no information at all. Misleading information can cause the death of your squad to the destruction of a village. That's why I put you in this type of environment those who can't handle it shouldn't be here." He finished.

"I still don't fully understand the point of the tenth question." Said Sakura as Ibiki laughed.

"It's a choice with no favorable outcome the kind of choice that leaders have to make in battle or when on a mission, not every decision will be favorable it's the leaders job to decide which decision is best whether to push on despite knowing the consequences even though your objective could be achieved or pull back and possibly face defeat while causing the death of your squad." Replied Naruto as Ibiki smiled.

"Not how I would've worded it but close enough." He replied before a round black object heading toward the window caught his attention making him step back slightly as the ball crashed through the window then unwrapped as kunai were imbedded in the ceiling revealing a banner reading Second Chunin Exam Procter Mitarashi Anko is here!

"Alright boys and girls there's no time for celebrating I'm your next Procter Mitarashi Anko it's time for the next test now follow me!" She yelled with enthusiasm while raising her fist in the air as everyone looked at her dumbstruck.

"You're early…again." Said Ibiki as Anko blushed in embarrassment. Anko was a woman of average height with light brown pupil-less eyes and violet hair pined up into a short somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat and a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs with a dark orange mini-skirt.

"Hey Ibiki how many did you pass?" Anko asked looking around the room. "You're getting soft." She continued as he looked at her.

"Or perhaps this year's candidates are stronger than you think." He replied as Anko smirked.

"It doesn't matter by the time I'm finished more than half of them will be gone." She replied as some of the students looked on nervously. "Oh this is going to be fun." She thought to herself.

"Alright you maggots have had it easy up till now, I'll inform your instructors where to send you tomorrow until then you're dismissed except for you, you'll be coming with me." She said pointing at Naruto before everyone stood and left.

"Alright Anko what do you want?" Naruto asked as she smiled.

"It's been a while since we had salt ramen and dango together I just want to catch up with how you've been." She said smiling as Naruto sighed.

"Fine." She replied smiling back as they headed for the ramen stand before going to the Dango shop.

 **Next Day**

"Naruto it's time to wake up." Said Haku lightly shaking Naruto who moaned in protest before sitting up and yawning. "I have already started your shower and breakfast will be ready by the time you are finished." She said as Naruto nodded before trudging to the bathroom.

 **Forty minutes later**

"Hey Haku Anko-sensei told me this next part of the exam is a survival exercise so don't expect me back for a while." Said Naruto walking out while looking at the various things to eat on the table.

"How long do you expect the exercise to last?" Asked Haku as Naruto shrugged.

"All she could tell me was that it was a survival exercise." She replied as Haku nodded.

"I will take care of everything until your return then." She said smiling as Naruto wrapped her arms around her before kissing her making her blush. "What was that for?" She asked as Naruto sat and began loading her plate.

"It just…felt like the right thing to do for the current moment." Naruto replied before starting to eat while Haku continued to blush and smile.

 **Kusa Hotel Room**

"Hurry up Karin." Said a boy as Karin quickly ate what was a meager breakfast of oatmeal and toast while her teammates ate eggs and sausage with rice.

"Remember you got only two jobs and that's keeping us healed and our chakra topped off." Said the second boy finishing off his plate.

"Actually three if you include our little fun time activity." Replied the first as Karin continued eating while looking at the floor.

 **Oto Hotel Room**

"Today's the day I get to play with that red head and her pink haired teammate." Said Kin with a smile on her face.

"Not until we get the go ahead to go after them." Said Dosu as Kin pouted a little in disappointment.

 **Training Ground Forty Four**

Anko looked around as the preparations were finished. She couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding about this part of the exam. It was as if something major was about to be set in motion and it wasn't something good.

"You alright Anko you seem a little out of it?" Asked one of the aids as she looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine now finish up before the gaki's get here." She barked as the aid went back to work. "At least I hope it's nothing." She thought.

 **Several Hours Later**

The genin began to wander in as Anko looked at all of them with a smirk while looking around. She could feel her blood starting to rush through her at the thought of what awaited the unsuspecting genin and how much fun it was going to be to watch it.

"Wow look at this place I didn't even know that a place like this was here." Said Sakura as she and Sasuke looked around at a giant section of forest that was surrounded by a fence.

"This kiddies is training ground forty four otherwise known as the Forest of Death." Said Anko with a smirk as a lot of the genin got worried expressions on their faces.

"It doesn't look that bad to me." Said Kiba as Anko smirked.

"Hmmm looks like we got a tough guy." She said as Kiba smirked.

"You know it babe." He replied as Naruto smirked.

"Shouldn't have said that." Mumbled Naruto as a kunai whizzed by Kiba slicing his cheek open and cutting a small lock of a Kusa kunoichi's hair before embedding in the ground. "I'm going to give you both some advice, whenever you speak with Anko-sensei never act like a tough guy when you're not and never call her something like babe it's a good way to end up her training dummy." She whispered to Sasuke and Sakura who nodded understanding.

"You know the most blood that gets spilled in this forest is from tough guys like you." Said Anko suddenly appearing behind Kiba before another kunai slid out of her sleeve as her previous one was passed to her by the Kusa kunoichi's extended tongue which creeped a lot of people out. "People who usually stay this close behind me end up in a grave." Said Anko taking the kunai as the woman backed away.

"My apologies Proctor but the sight of blood and the kunai passing through my hair got me rather excited." She said returning to her teammates as Sakura felt a shiver go through her spine.

"The forest isn't the only thing creepy around here." She thought.

"Alright now before we begin I got something for all of you." Said Anko reaching into her jacket and pulled out a stack of forms. "These are standard consent forms and all of you need to do is read it over and sign it before you can participate in the second half of the exam." She said shocking several genin.

"Why do we need to sign that?" Asked Kiba while Anko smirked.

"Some of you may not come out of this forest alive and I need your consent showing that you know what you're getting into by going forward with this half of the exam." She replied as several genin gulped while Anko handed the forms to Naruto who took one and passed the stack on. "Now for this part of the exam your survival training will be tested to its limit and for some beyond it." She started while looking at everyone closely. "The terrain of the training ground has rivers and a large forest with a locked tower at its center. Each group will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll your task is get your hands on both scrolls and report to the tower with your team within five days to accomplish this, this survival exam will also be an all-out battle between teams so anything goes." She finished.

"Five days! What are we supposed to do for food!?" Asked Choji horrified.

"There are plenty of things to eat in the forest so there's nothing to worry about." Said Anko smiling.

"Expect for the poisonous plants, overly large venomous insects, and overly large man eating animals." Said Kabuto as the genin began to whisper and express their doubts.

"With the days growing longer and the nights shorter there will be barely anytime to properly rest and recover." Said Neji with a smirk.

"Who will have time to rest when you're surrounded by enemies you'll have to keep your guard up constantly." Mumbled Sasuke.

"The point behind this type of exam is to not only test your survival skills but to also test your endurance when you're behind enemy lines." Said Anko. "There's several ways that you can be disqualified from this part of the exam the first way is failure to show up at the tower without all your teammates by the end of the five days with both scrolls. The second is if you lose a teammate or they become incapacitated and are unable to continue on. The final way is if any of you look at the contents of the scrolls before reaching the tower. Now teams will take there consent form over there and exchange it for a scroll and a gate number once everyone is set the gates will open and you'll be let inside." Anko finished as she pointed at a booth with three aids sitting at it while a fourth pulled a curtain around the booth that reached the ground.

"Doing the exchange away from prying eyes so that we can't see who got what scroll and who's carrying it." Thought Naruto as Anko walked up next to her.

"I expect seeing you after three days tops you know the terrain after all." She said in hushed tone as Naruto looked at her but smiled.

"I figured that would be the case." Naruto replied also giving a smirk as Anko walked away with a little extra sway in her hips as she grinned at her. "Tease." Thought Naruto sticking her tongue out at her.

"Well if it isn't billboard brow I thought you would've quiet by now." Said Ino as she approached Sakura who smirked at her.

"Sorry Ino but I don't plan on quieting anytime soon." Said Sakura walking away.

"Hey you can't just walk away when I insult you!" Yelled Ino as Sakura looked back at her.

"Stop acting like a child Ino we're kunoichi now so start acting like one." Sakura replied continuing to walk away as Ino just blinked at her not believing what she just heard.

 **An Hour Later**

"Alright all teams have their scrolls and have reported to a gate now let the second half of the exam begin!" Shouted Anko as all the gates opened and all the teams quickly ran inside.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: Alright another chapter down thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Kunoichi

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and answer a few questions that some of you have asked in reviews thus far.

First: Is this going to be a Harem story? I have not fully decided yet I am leaning toward two girls right now which I guess makes it a harem but in my opinion a harem would be three or more girls not two. Naruto will be fooling around so to speak but right now I'm letting the story dictate everything so we'll see where it goes.

Second: As far as Naruto meeting Samui, Yugito, Mei and so forth she probably won't till it gets close to the war and during a much later mission the only person that I can say she'll meet before then is Fu.

Third: I originally said Naruto would end up with Hinata by the end of the fic…I can't say that for sure at this point so she's off the table as a definite at this point in time.

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Naruto sat behind one of the large trees just outside the entrance to their gate and channeled chakra into her arm making a seal appear before activating it then the scroll in her hand disappeared followed by the seal. She then took out a scroll and unsealed twelve blank scrolls that were the same design as the scroll they were given.

"Hey Naruto what's taking you?" Asked Sasuke as he approached her with Sakura following.

"This will just take a minute." Naruto replied while writing the symbol for earth on six of the scrolls then the symbol for heaven on the other six. "I was thinking that we should each carry a set of fake scrolls. Should we get caught or placed in a situation that we can't get out of then we just give up one of or one set of the fakes." She said as Sasuke smirked.

"Not a bad idea but where's the real one?" He asked.

"It would be better for all of us if I just knew where it was so if the fake scroll doesn't work and we get interrogated the only thing you'll know is that I have it." She replied as Sasuke nodded.

"That's a sound plan Naruto." Said Sakura smiling as she and Sasuke each took a set of fake scrolls then they proceeded deeper into the woods.

"I should also tell you that during my short training period with Anko-sensei this is where she had me do survival training so I'm fairly familiar with the area and what to avoid." Said Naruto as Sasuke nodded.

"Alright that gives us an advantage over the other teams." He said while Sakura nodded as well.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"If the tower is where everyone is going to be headed then I say we head over there and set a trap then take the scrolls off of whoever we catch." Said Kiba as he, Hinata, and Shino stood in a circle in a small clearing seemingly unaware of the arrival of an opposing team.

"What a bunch of fools look at them just standing there." Said one as his teammates smirked.

"Yeah this is going to be easy pickings." Said another looking at the first who seemed to be shaking and was starting to look ill. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as his teammate's shirt began to move and a giant slug emerged from it. "What the fuck is that!" He yelled as dozens of the creatures began raining down from the trees right on top of them causing them to panic more. They started throwing kunai and shuriken before stabbing the ones that had latched onto them causing them to fall to the ground tripping a network of trip wires causing a net to rise up around them hosting them into the air.

"Looks like the leech's found them." Said Kiba with a smirk as he and the others made their way to the trapped screaming team.

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura paused as screams reached their ears making Naruto look in the direction.

"That sounded like screaming." Said Sakura nervously as Naruto closed her eyes.

"Yeah some poor fools wandered into an area that had some giant leeches. They react to body heat and sweat once they detect something that's food they drop down in swarms. If one latches onto you you'll be dead in about five minutes give or take and they blend in with the trees so you can't see them till it's too late." Said Naruto as Sakura shuttered.

"How do you know its leeches?" Asked Sasuke.

"I thought I told you guys I was a sensor type?" She asked as both Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads. "Oh…well now you know." She said before pausing. "Damn I knew I shouldn't have had that juice on the way here." She mumbled. "I'll be right back got to use the bathroom." She said as Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "The one thing I can be grateful about still having a dick cause I'd hate to have to squat to take a piss in this place." Naruto thought disappearing behind a tree.

 **Several Minutes Later**

"That's the last time I drink something right before the start of a mission." Said Naruto emerging from behind a tree as Sasuke looked at her before his eyes narrowed. "Well let's get going." She continued as Sasuke closed the distance between them before anyone else could react and socked Naruto in the face sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as he took up his fighting stance.

"Yeah Sasuke what was that for?" Asked Naruto as Sasuke tried to deliver a jumping kick but Naruto rolled out of the way and jumped up onto a tree branch but Sasuke was close behind and kicked her from behind sending her to the ground. "Hey Sakura you better watch out I think this Sasuke's a fake." Said Naruto standing.

"No you're the fake I just struck before you could." Said Sasuke drawing a kunai as Naruto did the same.

"Sasuke, Naruto stop it right now!" Yelled Sakura as Sasuke charged with Naruto doing the same there kunai clanging against one another as they slashed at each other before trying again and ending up with the same result.

"This Naruto is obviously a fake her shuriken and kunai holster are on her left leg the real Naruto is right handed." Said Sasuke as Sakura quickly drew her own kunai as poof of smoke surrounded the fake Naruto before revealing a genin with a rebreather over his mouth wearing a cream colored one piece suit.

"So you caught me big deal now hand over your scroll and maybe I won't kill both of you." He said as Sasuke smirked.

"Big words for a guy who came by himself." Said Naruto as the genin looked up in the tree.

"So he's alone?" Asked Sasuke while Naruto nodded.

"So what. I don't need them to take out three snot nosed rookies." The genin replied charging at Sasuke who dodged his slash before countering while Naruto threw several shuriken into the ground behind the genin Sasuke then flashed through several hand signs before inhaling then began spitting out several small fire balls to which the genin avoided but soon found himself in the middle of Naruto's shuriken field just as the attached paper bombs went off. Naruto landed next to Sasuke and they both waited for the smoke to clear but once it had the genin was gone but there was blood on the ground showing he was injured.

"That was close." Said Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"That attack proves we can't believe everything we see." Said Sasuke as Naruto nodded.

"Maybe we should use a password from now on when any of us leave for any amount of time then return." Suggested Sakura.

"I have something better." Said Naruto unsealing a pot of ink and brush. "This is chakra ink it will vanish when applied to a person's skin and only appears when chakra in channeled into it." Said Naruto drawing the Uchiha symbol on top of Sasuke's hand then the Haruno symbol on Sakura's followed by the Uzumaki on her own then the ink vanished.

"Right we'll show these to each other as proof that it's the real us." Said Sasuke.

"We should also ask who has the scroll." Said Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke thought it over.

"I would be worried about saying that type of information out loud but we're all carrying fake scrolls however we're only ones who know that I'm carrying the real one but I think we should say which scroll we started with as well in case someone gets lucky with the ink mark and who the carrier is." Said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura nodded before there was a large gust of wind knocking them back separating Naruto from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now what?" Asked Sasuke grabbing Sakura and ducking into some bushes after the wind died down.

"Alright fan out and find the other two I'll handle this one here." Said a Kusa kunoichi wearing a straw hat with a green and tan outfit as she looked at her teammates who nodded before jumping into the trees. "Hiding are we that's fine I would prefer to hunt." She said smiling.

"That's that creepy kunoichi with the long tongue." Said Sakura as shiver ran down her spine at remembering her.

"We got to regroup with Naruto." Said Sasuke as Sakura nodded.

"There you are my pretty." Said the Kunoichi staring at Sasuke right through the bush as she smiled.

"Shit." Thought Sasuke.

 **With Naruto**

"Damn it that was a wind jutsu someone in the exams is already learning to use there chakra nature or someone higher than a genin has infiltrated the exams." Thought Naruto standing up from her spot before a shadow loomed over her making her look up. "That's new, I know I would've seen them if there were giant snakes in this forest." Thought Naruto. "There's only one possibility." She continued thinking pulling a com from her pouch. "Anko-sensei said to only use this in an emergency well I think this qualifies." She thought as the snake dove at her while she dodged out of the way. "Anko-sensei." Said Naruto into the com before dodging again.

"This better be an emergency brat I would be within my right to disqualify you and your team for using that com." Said Anko as she stopped on a branch.

"Is a snake the size of a four story building good enough?" She asked as Anko's eyes widened.

"Did you just say a snake the size of a building?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Naruto jumping onto the snakes head then using her chakra to stay on it while it shook and thrashed around trying to knock her off.

"Naruto where are you and your team?" Asked Anko panic starting to creep into her voice.

"We got blasted by a wind jutsu and became separated…" Naruto started before having to jump off the snake as it tried to use the surrounding trees to scrap her off making her jump back to the ground then roll to the side causing the com to be dislodged from her ear then was crushed under the giant serpents body.

"Naruto…Naruto!" Yelled Anko into the com but only receiving static. "All ANBU located in training ground forty four be advised a giant snake summon has been spotted in the forest there is a high possibility that Orochimaru and/or one of his minions has infiltrated the exam." She said before moving as fast as she could. "Please be alive." She thought.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

"I bet you would like my scroll wouldn't you." Asked the Kunoichi showing it to Sasuke and Sakura before her tongue wrapped around it then proceeded to stuff it down her throat similar to a snake. "Now then by the end of our little battle one of us will have both scrolls and the other _Will. Be. Dead._ " She continued with a smile while empathizing each of the three words. Before Sakura and Sasuke's widened as there blood spattered across the trees there bodies left a mangled mess with a kunai going through each of their foreheads.

"Is this an illusion?" Thought Sasuke as he and Sakura sank to their knees while gasping for breath his whole body shaking before he bent over and puked. Sakura just sat on the ground her eyes wide with fear as a small puddle appeared underneath her. "No…this is something more the pure blood lust she radiates is unquenchable…I can see my own death just by looking into her eyes…what is she?" He thought before turning his head shakily toward Sakura. "Sa…Sakura." He said as tears streamed down her face. "No good she's frozen solid…we need to get away…or we'll die." He continued to think.

"Oh my, this isn't any fun you both seem to be paralyzed with fear." Said the Kunoichi licking her lips as Sasuke slowly pulled a kunai from his holster. "Very good you can still move a little despite the overwhelming fear you feel the only question is what do you plan to do with that?" She asked while Sasuke gritted his teeth unable to move any further as the Kunoichi drew two kunai while slowly walking toward them. "Don't worry I'll make this quick but then you already know that don't you?" She asked.

"Wait…in my pouch…are a heaven and an earth scroll…you can have them…just leave us in peace." Said Sasuke with gritted teeth as the woman smiled.

"That doesn't matter to me they'll be mine after I kill you anyway." She replied. "I expected you to be more of challenge." She continued before throwing both kunai with ease at Sasuke and Sakura.

 **With Naruto**

"Damn it I'm getting really tired of this." Thought Naruto dodging again before the snake's tail grabbed her as she landed then coiled around her. "Shit." She thought as the snakes mouth opened. "I refuse to be eaten dattebayo!" She yelled as her chakra flared then spiked chains with spear like ends emerged from her back wrapping around the snakes mouth forcing it closed. The snake then tried to pull away as the spikes dug into it. Then two more chains emerged and wrapped around the snakes body and began to retract unwrapping from the body rapidly acting like a saw before the snake disappeared in a poof of smoke not wanting to be sawed in half. Naruto gasped for air as the chains retracted into her back before she stood and jumped back into the trees. "Got to find Sasuke and Sakura." She thought.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke growled as the kunai drew near. He closed his eyes willing himself to move and stabbed himself in the leg then activated his Sharingan before grabbing Sakura and dashing into the forest with her while the two kunai imbedded into the tree behind them.

"Well now that was unexpected, he used pain to overcome his fear." Thought the Kunoichi smirking again. "Perhaps this prey isn't helpless after all." She continued to think. Sasuke panted heavily the kunai still in his leg as Sakura finally came around looking at him.

"Oh no Sasuke." She said worriedly while Sasuke pulled the kunai out. "That wounds deep we need to take care of it." She said as Sasuke place his hand over her mouth quieting her.

"We need to move and get as far from here as possible." Thought Sasuke still slightly shaking.

"I've never seen Sasuke like this." She thought before a shadow loomed over her making her look up at the head of a giant snake her eye's widening before trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke watch out!" She shouted after getting his hand off her mouth while Sasuke turned and then they both jumped away from each other with the snake following Sasuke. He watched as the snake came straight at him its giant jaws open wide.

"Stay away!" He yelled throwing two handfuls of shuriken at the snake as an image of the woman seemed to appear in front of it. The snake soon fell onto a nearby tree with a thud, blood leaking out around it. Sasuke panted as he crouched on a branch then his eyes widened as a bulge appeared near the snakes head before a hole was tore open and the Kusa Kunoichi emerged.

"I can sense your fear, the prey must always be on alert being sure to never let down its guard in the presence of its predator." She said with a wide smile and a crazed look in her eyes before her body wrapped around the trunk of the tree like a snake allowing her to close the distance between her and Sasuke quickly while Sasuke stood rooted in place fear in his eyes as she neared. Then a kunai with a paper bomb hit just in front of the woman making her back off as it exploded.

"Sasuke move you damn duck ass if you want to live through this!" Naruto yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled happily.

"We'll have the happy reunion later now move!" Naruto barked as the woman scowled at her.

"So I see you managed to survive against my little friend how unfortunate." Said the Kunoichi as Naruto smirked.

"I should thank you for that because of that little battle I awakened my kekkei genkai." Said Naruto not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Oh? How interesting judging by your red hair you must be a part of the Uzumaki clan so that means you must be talking about the Adamantine Chains correct?" She asked licking her lips. "It seems I have two targets now." She thought with a smile as Naruto looked at her, her gaze unwavering. The woman then raised her sleeve revealing an ornate tattoo before biting her thumb and wiping blood across it then the tree branch she was on broke while a giant snake appeared below her. "I need to take the Uzumaki out first because if she has unlocked the Adamantine Chains then she'll become a problem after that I'll deal with Sasuke." She thought while smiling.

The snake shot forward quickly heading directly for Naruto but she quickly dodged while the snake followed her using its tail to try and smack her. It soon connected sending Naruto flying through several branches before landing with a thud on another branch. It dove at her again to which she managed to barely avoid again.

"Alright fox if you can hear me then I need your help if we're going to survive this fight." Thought Naruto before feeling the Kyuubi's chakra starting to course through her system as the Kunoichi watched with mild interest.

"Well now things just became interesting." She thought.

"Naruto…what is that?" Asked Sakura noticing a cloak made of red chakra surrounding her.

"Is this your kekkei genkai?" Thought Sasuke as Naruto looked up the Kusa Kunoichi her red eyes narrowing at her.

"It ends here." She growled as the Kunoichi smirked.

"Big talk for a little girl let's see if you can back it up." She said smiling.

Naruto then charged forward as Sasuke watched still rooted in place. The snake snapped at Naruto while she proved her speed to be superior to it. Trees were knocked over and branches crushed as they continued with their game of cat and mouse. Naruto delivered a devastating kick to the snake's snout sending its head to the ground while its tail smacked her through a tree and several branches.

"Sasuke snap out of it Naruto needs your help!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke continued to watch his whole body still shacking.

"Enough of this." Thought the woman before directing the snake to attack Sasuke making Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke watched as the snake dove at him while the woman smiled broadly then red chakra chains wrapped around the snake holding it in place while Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. "Just as I planned." The Kunoichi thought before she jumped down her finger tips on her right hand giving an eerie purple glow before she rammed them into Naruto's stomach a seal appearing over the seal on her stomach making her eyes widen as her red eyes shifted back to blue and she started to slump forward while her chains vanished. The woman then tossed her to the side.

"Oh no Naruto she won't survive a fall from this high up." Thought Sakura pulling a kunai and throwing it hooking Naruto's jacket and anchoring her to a tree. "Sasuke snap out of it this isn't like you, you're not a coward!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke's eyes widened before his hair shadowed his face.

"Finally he's ready to fight back." Thought the woman as the giant snake behind here disappeared in a cloud smoke while Sasuke stared at her with his Sharingan.

Sasuke drew a kunai before placing it between his teeth then charged at the woman before jumping into the air and launching several kunai which the Kunoichi dodged easily. He then dove in with a flying kick which she blocked before he did a corkscrew spin over her landing on his feet then both launching forward with Sasuke doing another flying kick which was blocked again then he blocked her punch. He then punched back which she blocked before he tried a straight upward kick but was blocked again then she threw a round kick of her own but he summersaulted over it then ducked as he landed while she threw another one then jumped away. The woman then moved around him at blinding speeds but Sasuke's Sahringan could follow her movements with ease. He then jumped away as she dove at him from above before he did a few quick hand signs then launched three fireballs followed by a massive one creating a mini cyclone of fire around the woman. When it dissipated the woman was gone then the branch began to spilt open while moving toward him making him jump back as the woman emerged taking a swipe at him with her hand. She then sent a torrent of wind toward him shatter the rest of the branch behind him as he jumped out of the way and rebounded off a branch above them. He then grabbed her before pulling her off the branch and doing a spine shattering pile driver into another branch far below them. He then leaped away before the body began to convulse then turn to mud.

"Substitution." He thought narrowly dodging a barrage of kunai which forced him off the branch. He quickly pulled out some ninja wire and hooked it on a branch before swinging around the giant trunk of the tree and landed on another branch. The woman then charged out of the shadows hitting him in the face with a punch followed by grabbing him and driving her knee into his gut then punched him in the face again sending him tumbling to the ground not noticing the miniature bombs that he hooked into her uniform.

"How disappointing I truly expected more." She said slowly approaching then the bombs went off making her stumble forward as Sasuke jumped away throwing eight miniature windmill shuriken with ninja wire attached to them. He then used the wire to direct the shuriken around the tree and the woman whose eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible this the Sharingan triple windmill attack." She thought before her body was pulled tightly against the tree trunk. Sasuke then flew through several hand signs quickly and blew a giant flame along the wire which collided with the woman the impact and power of the flame blowing out the back of the tree as the woman screamed in agony.

"He did it." Thought Sakura smiling with relief before making her way to Sasuke. "You did it Sasuke." She said as Sasuke breathed heavily while she looked at him with concern before taking his arm and placing it around her shoulder. "It's alright just lean on me I'm sure Naruto has some of those soldier pills in her pack that should fix you both right up." She said as he nodded not noticing the woman breaking the wires and stepping forward she then place her hands together sending Sakura and Sasuke to their knees.

"Impossible." Said Sasuke looking up at the woman while his body began to shake.

"Very good Sasuke I dare say that your eyes are sharper than your brother Itachi's." said the woman as her voice shifted over to that of a males.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want!" Sasuke yelled ready for this nightmare to be over.

"My name is Orochimaru and as for what I want that will have to wait till we meet again." He said holding up two scrolls. "To think you've already collected one of each unfortunately this won't do." He said as both scrolls caught fire with green flames.

"Our scrolls!" Yelled Sakura.

"We won't meet again until you beat the three sound shinobi that work under me and you've collected both scrolls again." He said with a smile.

"Why don't you get out of here and leave us alone already you sick freak you already destroyed our scrolls!" Yelled Sakura while Orochimaru smirked.

"After I give Sasuke a present." He said placing his hand into a sign then his neck stretched out shooting his head forward rapidly. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck a seal appearing after a moment before his head retracted.

"What did you do to him and Naruto?!" Sakura yelled as he smiled while Sasuke sank to his knees grunting in pain as he grabbed his neck.

"As I said it's a gift soon Sasuke will seek me out to gain my power." He said with a chuckle melding into the tree as Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain then collapsed onto Sakura's lap.

"Naruto…Sasuke." Thought Sakura looking at them both before wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is it isn't Yugao-sensei the moment you said that would come where I would have to take care of them and myself." She thought thinking back for a moment.

" _Sakura you need to become stronger their will come a time when Sasuke and Naruto won't be around to help you they'll either be to injured or possibly dead so it's up to you to also protect them and yourself." Said Yugao as Sakura nodded before starting to train again even harder than before._

"I may not be as strong as both of you yet but I know I can protect you." She thought with determination.

 **With Anko**

"He's close I can feel it." Thought Anko jumping through the trees before stopping then dropping down to a branch.

"Kukuku it's been a while Anko." Said Orochimaru as he looked at her from his resting place in the tree the face of the woman he was using looking as if it was partially melted.

"I'm not here to reminisce you're an S-class criminal and I'm here to take you down. After all I'm the best person for the job since you taught me everything right _sensei_?" She asked with venom in her voice before flexing her right hand four knives sliding out of her sleeve.

"Not quit everything." He chuckled before his tongue launched out of his mouth at her making her jump up to avoid it but it followed wrapping around her hand and forcing her to drop the knives. She flipped over as the tongue pulled her before landing on her feet.

She then raised her hand as four snakes shot out of her sleeve at Orochimaru going into the tree before she yanked back pulling his body out and slamming him into the tree behind her then she ran up while the snakes contracted into her sleeve. She drew a kunai before driving it into the top of her hand and through the palm of his. "I have you now." She grind making a symbol using his left hand to help her while his eye widened. "That's right we're both going to die right here using the forbidden technique you taught me." She said smiling as Orochimaru smirked back.

"I'm afraid you'll have to die alone then." He said as his body turned to mud making her eyes widen while he emerged from the branch behind her. She removed the kunai and turned to him as he held two fingers up and sent out a burst of chakra paralyzing her where she stood.

"Damn it." She gritted out as he smiled. "Why are you here?" She asked while trying to keep her body from trembling as he approached her.

"I was expecting a warmer reception from you Anko." He said with a smile.

"Are you here to assassinate the Hokage?" She asked as he laughed lightly.

"I still lack the proper followers to attempt such a feat." He replied as Anko grabbed the back of her neck as a painful throbbing sensation began to shoot through her causing her to drop to her knees. "Auh is my mark acting up?" He asked while Anko grunted and her body shook. "I just put that same mark on a promising young man belonging to the Uchiha clan not too long ago." He said while Anko's eyes widened while he stroked her cheek tenderly making her feel ill as he stared into her eyes. "Make sure no one stops the exam early I have three followers in it as well and I want to see how they fare and make no mistake if anything happens to deprive me of my fun it will mean the end of Konoha." He said standing before vanishing in a small column of purple flames.

"Uchiha…that means he's after Sasuke and if he's already given him the curse seal then that means…Naruto please be alright." She prayed.

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Alright another chapter down and things are starting to pick up a little. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	8. Real Chapter 8

Kunoichi

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support.

Sakura was worried Sasuke and Naaruto both had yet to recover from whatever it was that Orichimaru had done to them. She had found a hillside where one of the massive trees roots had created a doom that could be used as a makeshift shelter. She secured the area by setting up traps and after gathering some water she placed a genjutsu over the shelter which she hoped would go unnoticed while her teammates recovered.

"Sasuke…Naruto please wake up soon." She thought replacing the wet cloth on their foreheads. Sasuke's breathing had started to become more regulated but it was still slightly erratic and Naruto's breathing seemed to have become steady almost as if she was sleeping. "You have one impressive kekkei genkai Naruto I think Sasuke was even impressed." She said before leaning against hillside so she could see the surrounding area.

 **Up In a Nearby Tree**

"Not bad. Had her level of genjutsu use been slightly better we probably wouldn't have noticed it." Said Dosu as he and his team sat and looked down at the supposedly empty root dome. "Now then we strike at dawn just as Orochimaru has instructed.

"Fine I've waited this long I can wait a little longer." Replied Kin while leaning against a branch.

"Just remember our target is the Uchiha." Said Dosu as Kin and Zaku nodded.

 **Morning**

Sakura sighed as she changed the cloths on her teammate's foreheads she had found some solider pills in Naruto's pouch and had given one to each of them but there was really no change to Naruto while she had to restrain Sasuke who began to convulse and grunt in pain. She had thought that maybe she gave him a bad pill but found that they were current and knew Naruto wouldn't be that negligent and would make sure all her supplies were still good. She remembered that the pills were supposed to replenish someone's stamina and chakra. She then surmised that the seal on Sasuke's neck must be doing something to disrupt his chakra or his whole body in general. She paused as the bush's rustled making her pull a kunai from her pouch slowly. She waited for a moment then a squirrel jumped out and looked around before running toward her. She could barely make out a paper bomb on its back which alerted her that there must be an opposing team nearby and it was heading straight for one of her traps. She gritted her teeth this was one of those situations that Naruto was talking about that there was no favorable outcome. She held her breath and watched as the small creature tripped the wire she had strung and a net tried to close around it as it raised into the air but the squirrel escaped it and ran off into the woods.

"What a lame trap." Whispered Kin as Zaku nodded.

"She's fully relying on that genjutsu to hide her and her team." Said Zaku as Dosu seemed to be in thought.

"Let's move in for a closer look." He said finally before they moved forward.

 **Elsewhere in the forest**

Rock Lee and his team had split up to find any teams that were nearby that held the scroll they needed. He paused on a branch before noticing some leaves were falling.

"If I collect all these leaves then Sakura will accept my proposal for a date." He thought as fire burned in his eyes then he dove down and began grabbing all the leaves but when he reached for the last one he heard some screeching making him look to the side to see a squirrel with a piece of paper burning on its back. He maneuvered to the side forgetting about the leaf and grabbed the squirrel then tumbled forward. He then removed the paper bomb before crushing it putting it out. "I wonder who would do such a horrible thing to such an innocent creature." He thought.

 **Else Where**

"Man what a drag I thought we were a goner for sure." Said Shikamaru as he Ino, and Choji sighed with relief after having a run in with Neji who didn't want anything to do with them deeming them to weak and not worth his time.

"Alright then let's find a weak team and get a scroll." Said Ino with enthusiasm while Shikamaru gave her a deadpanned looked.

"We're probably the weakest team here." He said as Ino laughed it off.

 **Back with Sakura**

Sakura switched the cloths on Sasuke and Naruto's head again. She could feel fatigue setting in and quickly ate one of Naruto's solider pills feeling its effect start to work almost immediately.

"Good thing Naruto has these I'd hate to think how bad of a situation I would be in without it." She thought. "Maybe I can find out how they're made so I can make them in the field in case we need them and we run out or lose them." She continued to think.

"I applaud your use of genjutsu to try and hide yourself had you been slightly more proficient at it we would've missed it entirely." Said Dosu getting Sakura's attention as she turned to them. "Now why don't you get Sasuke up for us we have business with him." He continued as Sakura drew her kunai.

"You must be the lackeys Orochimaru told us were coming." She said as Zaku's eye twitched in annoyance. "What is that mark he gave Sasuke doing to him?" She asked with determination as Dosu looked at her surprised but made sure not to let show.

"Mark? What could Orochimaru be thinking?" He thought.

"Lackey's? There's no way I'm letting you get away with calling us that I'm going to teach you your place which is at my feet you bitch!" Zaku yelled before standing while Sakura readied herself.

"Hold up a moment Zaku." Said Dosu studying the ground. "Like your genjutsu your trapping skill isn't bad however you left the dirt disturbed which tells me that the one from before was a decoy and that this is the real threat." He said as Sakura growled. "Now then…take her out." He continued as all three shinobi jumped at her before Sakura smirked cutting two ninja wire making two logs swing down from opposite directions. Dosu's eye's widened slightly before using his gauntlet to destroy the log in front of him then they used there chakra to stick to the log behind them which he then destroyed before they dropped down. However as they neared the ground they were suddenly kicked away by a green blur.

"Are you alright my fare Sakura?" Asked Lee standing at the ready with the squirrel from earlier on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Sakura getting creeped as Lee turned to her and gave a sparkling smile.

"I am Konoha's handsome blue beast Rock Lee it's nice to finally meet you my love." He said giving her a thumbs up and a wink while Sakura just looked on dumbfounded then felt a shiver go down her back after seeing his eyebrows.

"What are you doing we're supposed to be enemies?" Asked Sakura as Lee smiled again.

"As your boyfriend I vow to protect you with my life." He said continuing to smile as she got a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Zaku you can have Sasuke I'll deal with this one." Said Dosu tossing his groups scroll to him while Zaku smirked. Dosu then charged straight at Lee who punched through the ground and lifted a tree root to block him as his gauntlet mad contact with it blowing a chunk out of it. Lee then began loosening his wrappings around his forearms before Dosu charged at him but Lee vanished in what appeared to be into thin air. Dosu stopped for a moment but then received a kick from underneath him to his chin sending him into the air as Lee jumped up after him the bandages around his arms unraveling before wrapping around Dosu binding him then Lee grabbed him from behind before redirecting them into a spinning fall head first.

"Oh no Dosu can't break his fall like that." Thought Zaku quickly flashing through several hand signs as the rotation sped up creating a miniature vortex.

"Take this!" Yelled Lee as they rocketed to the ground while Dosu looked on with wide eyes at the rapidly approaching earth. Zaku quickly punched his hands through the earth before two lines of broken up earth appeared and ran to the spot that Lee and Dosu would land right before Lee slammed Dosu's head into the ground and jumped away.

"That was close." Thought Zaku with a smirk as Dosu pulled himself out of the dirt mound that had appeared making Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"That is a very powerful jutsu. I was nearly taken out even though I landed in this soft dirt." Said Dosu turning back to Lee. "Now it's my turn to show you one of my jutsu." He continued while pulling his sleeve back to reveal his gauntlet before rushing forward.

"No my body still needs time to recover from the jutsu." Thought Lee as Dosu took swing at him but he managed to step back to avoid it. But then his vision began to blur as he became disoriented.

"Your jutsu maybe fast but ours are faster because we use sound." Said Dosu as Lee fell to one knee while trying to fight off the effect. "You can't fight it" Said Dosu with a smirk under his mask before Lee lurched forward and puked as blood leaked from his ear.

"Lee what's wrong?" Asked Sakura now getting severely worried. "What am I doing I should be helping him not acting like a damsel in distress. This is what I stepped up my training for what Yugao-sensei and Kakashi-sensei trained me for." Thought Sakura.

"Oh you must forgive me for not telling you about my little gadget." Said Dosu letting Lee and Sakura see the Gauntlet better. "You see with this it doesn't matter if you dodge my blows because the sound waves generated by this when I swing my fist will still hit you." He said while his teammates smirked. "You see the sound wave's I generate are high enough to disrupt the fluid inside a person's inner ear causing them to loose there balance, become nauseous, and generally make them unable to stand for a while much less defend themselves properly." Dosu continued chuckling.

"That old fashioned taijutsu stuff you seem so proud of is useless against us." Said Zaku boastfully.

"Now it's your turn little girl." Said Dosu eyeing Sakura.

"Hold it Dosu I said she was mine!" Yelled Kin as Dosu looked back at her. "The mission comes first you can play with them all you want afterward." Said Dosu as Kin click her tongue in annoyance.

"Now's my chance." Thought Lee trying to deliver a spin kick to Dosu while he was distracted as quickly as possible.

"Not fast enough little man." Said Dosu blocking it before swinging at Lee who blocked the blow making the gauntlet ring. "Bad move the gauntlet also magnifies the sound of your block creating soundwaves I can manipulate with my chakra and send anywhere I wish." Said Dosu before Lee's eyes widened then he screamed and passed out onto the ground. Sakura quickly threw four shuriken at Dosu while he was distracted with lecturing Lee but Zaku jumped in the way and placed his hands in front of him showing that there were holes in palm of his hands then a blast of air shot out and blew the shuriken away also blowing her hair back which Kin grabbed tightly in her hand after she moved behind Sakura.

"Oh my, it's really soft." Said Kin admiring its feel for a moment. "Let me give you some advice my pet if you want to have long hair in this career you better know how to defend yourself and keep it from being used as leverage against you." She continued with a smirk not seeing the smirk on Sakura's face as she finished going through several hand signs as Zaku's eye's widened.

"Kin get away from her!" He shouted as she looked at him before Sakura's hair seemed to take on a life of its own as it wrapped around Kin's wrist.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Kin in shock before Sakura whipped her head around lifting Kin off the ground and sent her flying into a tree surprising Dosu and Zaku who watched her go flying. Sakura then placed her hands on the ground before flipping upside down and bending her legs slightly while rotating them kicking Zaku below the belt twice before her legs straightened allowing her to do a double kick to his chest sending him flying over Dosu who quickly turned to her as she righted herself and launched forward delivering several power strikes which he blocked with his gauntlet but Sakura's final strike which was an open palm strike actually dented the gauntlet and sent him skidding back about five feet. Sakura then dropped to her knees succumbing to the same effects Lee did while Dosu looked at her before chuckling.

"That was close." He said before walking up to her.

"Only one chance." Thought Sakura as Dosu then charged while Sakura waited pushing chakra into her arms and legs so she could move. When he was close enough Sakura jumped above him while grabbing his shoulders allowing her to go into a hand stand then twisted around driving her knees into his lower back making him yell in pain then she grabbed the arm with the gauntlet and put the it into a reverse arm bar while flipping him so he landed on his stomach then a snap could be heard as Dosu screamed before Sakura collapsed onto her back out cold.

"You fucking bitch I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Dosu in pain before drawing a kunai with his left hand.

"Dosu." Said Kin meekly.

"I don't fucking care Kin!" He yelled raising the kunai.

"DOSU!" Kin yelled as he looked at her before seeing Naruto had her pinned to the ground with a kunai at her throat.

"Step away from her or she dies." Said Naruto coldly as another scream was heard making them look at Zaku while starting to feel a powerful dark chakra in the air and saw Sasuke with black marking's covering the left side of his face, arm, and leg. He continued to pull on Zaku's arms while stomping on his back with a sadistic smile on his face as Zaku screamed. "Sasuke that's enough." Said Naruto as Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he continued making Zaku scream louder. Naruto then concentrated but she was finding it difficult to mold her chakra before she managed to create two chakra chains which rushed over binding Sasuke making him look at her angrily then the markings began to vanish as he looked at her slightly confused.

"Shikamaru what's going on?" Asked Choji slightly frightened as he, Shikamaru, and Ino continued watching from there hiding spot in the bushes.

"I don't know Choji Sasuke's chakra was intense for a moment but then Naruto bound him with those chains and it vanished even his Sharingan stopped working." Said Shikamaru trying to figure out what happened.

"Sakura…" Thought Ino looking at her former friend as she laid on the field passed out. "Your right you're not a child anymore you've started to become a strong kunoichi…I'm the one who's still a child." Thought Ino as she thought back to when they first met then to when Sakura had declared they were rivals for Sasuke's love.

"Zaku's arms are clearly dislocated, Kin's capture doesn't mean anything to me but that pink haired bitch broke my arm. We're in no condition to fight two fresh opponents especially one with a curse mark…however I'd like to know more about those chains the red head used to stop Sasuke." Thought Dosu before sighing. "You're strong Sasuke too strong for me to take on alone in fact you're probably too strong for all three of us." Said Dosu as Naruto's chains released Sasuke before he collapsed on to his knees panting. "I'll make you both a bargain I'll give you our scroll and you let us go." He said pointing out the earth scroll that Zaku dropped on the ground.

"Step away from it then Sasuke will get it after he's moved away I'll let your teammate go." Said Naruto as Dosu stepped away then Sasuke picked up the scroll and walked over to Sakura to check on her before Naruto released Kin who slowly stood then looked at her. "Well go on I'm not going to stab in you the back." Said Naruto as she crossed her arms before Kin walked over to Dosu who picked up an unconscious Zaku then they departed. "So when are you all going to come out of hiding?" Asked Naruto as Ino and her team emerged from the bushes followed by Neji and Tenten hopping down from a tree.

"Come on Lee up and at em." Said Tenten shacking Lee who slowly opened his eyes.

"Tenten?" He asked before looking around. "Where did those Sound guys go?" He asked.

"They retreated after Sasuke and Naruto woke up." Tenten replied. But to be fair Sasuke did dislocate both arms of one guy and the other guy had a broken arm by the time Neji and I got here." She continued before looking at Naruto. "The famed Adamantine Chains of the Uzumaki clan I never thought I would get to see them in person." She thought. "You're becoming more and more interesting Uzumaki Naruto." She continued to think with a smile.

"How's Sakura?" Asked Naruto with concern as Sasuke looked at her.

"She's coming around." He said as Naruto nodded. "Thanks for stopping me Naruto." He murmured as she looked at him. "I don't know what came over me but that power I felt, I felt stronger than I ever have before I felt like I could take on my brother." He said while Naruto looked at him warily before taking the scroll.

"I'll put this with the other one for safe keeping." Said Naruto as Sasuke nodded while she went out of eye sight of everyone then sealed there newly gotten earth scroll with the heaven scroll in her arm. "We have both scrolls now I say we rest up and head to the tower tomorrow." Naruto whispered as she crouched next to Sasuke who nodded in agreement while the other teams departed.

"Uchiha Sasuke you're a far stronger opponent then I thought." Thought Neji as he looked at Sasuke who gave Sakura his canteen before she took a drink from it then he went to catch up with Lee and Tenten.

 **Next Day**

"How you feeling Sakura?" Asked Naruto as Sakura looked at her while packing.

"Better we should be able to go top speed to the tower." Said Sakura as they all jumped up into the tree.

"Alright from here on out I'll take point the tower should only be a few hours out." Said Naruto as they took off toward the tower.

 **Several Hours Later**

"AHHHHH!" Came a scream making Naruto and the others stop.

"Sounded like a girl." Said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura looked around before Naruto focused.

"The towers right there." Said Sasuke as Naruto looked at him.

"I recognize the chakra signature it's the girl from my clan." She said taking off to where she felt the chakra signatures while un-sealing and throwing the scrolls to Sasuke. "You guys get to the tower I'll check it out." She said as Sasuke sighed but nodded.

Naruto quickly rushed through the trees before stopping as she came across a squad of Shinobi from Ame slowly circling Karin her teammates laying on the ground nearby dead if the pools of blood under them were an indication.

"What a prize huh guys not only did we get the scroll we were missing but we get a rare prize in the form of an Uzumaki." Said the leader as his friends chuckled while looking at Karin perversely.

"Hey why don't you guys pick on someone who can actually fight back?!" Naruto shouted making the trio look upward as she jumped down before rushing forward and punching one of the Ame Shinobi in the stomach making him double over then proceeded to duck under another's attack and drove her elbow into the boys abdomen bringing him down as well. The last Shinobi held up his hands in surrender as Naruto motioned for Karin to come to her. "Let's go." She said as Karin nodded while blushing as Naruto lifted her onto her back and ran toward the tower. "I'm glad I was able to run back into you. After this part of the exam is over I'll talk to the Hokage about getting you and your parents transferred to Konoha." Said Naruto as Karin hugged her tighter while intentionally untying her Kusa headband and letting it drop to the ground below them.

"Thank you." She said resting her head on Naurto's shoulder. It didn't take long for Naruto to get back to the tower finding Sasuke and Sakura inside the door.

"So this is the girl from your clan?" Asked Sakura as she looked at Karin who looked back at her.

"Yes we are from the same clan do you have a problem with that?" Asked Karin wrapping her arms around Naruto's right arm after Naruto let her down.

"No it's just surprising is all." Sakura replied.

"I was just as surprised when I noticed before the written test she's a sensor like me that's how we noticed each other." Said Naruto as Karin smiled.

"Well should we wait for your squad?" Sakura asked as Karin clung to Naruto's arm more tightly making her look at her.

"Those bastards are dead all I care about now is getting my mom out of Kusa because if it isn't soon then she'll die." Said Karin as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke as Karin looked at him.

"Karin are they using her for her healing ability?" Asked Naruto as she looked at him.

"It was one of the conditions for letting us live in the village but they drain so much chakra from her one of these times she'll die from it." She replied worriedly as Sakura looked at them.

"What does she mean Naruto?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"My clan has potent chakra that can be used for healing by transferring it to the injured person. However if it's used to often or if too much is drained at once it can drain the person of their chakra…killing them." She said sadly as Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's not the only thing they used us for." Karin whispered silently to herself while looking at the ground.

"Well let's get this part of the exam over with." Said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura both nodded in agreement then looked at the sign hanging on the wall.

"There's a word missing." Said Sakura as they read through it.

"Each of the scrolls must contain half of the missing word which would make sense on why we needed one of each." Said Naruto as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"So all we need to do is open the scrolls and complete the phrase." Said Sakura as Sasuke passed her a scroll and then they both opened them causing a plume of smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared Iruka stood before them surprising them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Asked Sakura while he smiled at them.

"Hey it's been a while." He said while Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at him bewildered. "Looks like fortune smiled on me and I'm the one who gets to welcome you back." He continued.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sakura confused.

"As I said, to welcome you back and to inform you that you pass the second part of the exam." He replied looking at a watch. "Just in time to." He said as Naruto groaned knowing that she was in for lecture from Anko later on.

"Hey Iruka-sensei what's the meaning of that phrase on the board?" Asked Sakura as Iruka turned and looked at it.

"That's actually another reason why I'm here. You see those are principles written by the Hokage that he believes Chunin should follow." He replied. "Heaven stands for your mind and earth for your body. If you lack a keen mind then you need to make sure that you work twice as hard to acquire all the information and skills required for the mission. If you're lacking physical strength then you need to train your body hard every day to improve it over time. Finally if your mind and body are working together as one then even the most dangerous of missions can become easier to complete." He finished as all three nodded understanding.

"What about the missing word?" Asked Naruto as Iruka looked at her.

"You see this symbol here?" Iruka asked lifting one of the scrolls showing a large character written on the paper. "That's the symbol for person which refers to you. This survival exercise was designed to be similar to what you would face as Chunin those who made it have what it takes to be Chunin and I got to say I'm proud of the three of you." He said as they smiled back at him.

 **In the control room**

Anko hissed in pain as Hiruzen finished working on her curse seal.

"How's that?" He asked in slight worry as Anko pulled her coat back in place.

"Better it doesn't hurt now." She said as he sighed.

"So why is Orochimaru here anyway?" Asked one of the ANBU in the room.

"He's here for Sasuke." Said Hiruzen as the ANBU looked at him while Anko nodded confirming his statement.

"Anko we have the number of passed participants it's twenty one." Said a Chunin over the radio. "For the first time in five years we'll have to have a preliminary round before we can move on to the final part as per the rules of the exam." He continued while Anko just stared blankly in shock.

"Until we can figure out what Orochimaru is up to we'll continue the exams as if nothing has happened." Said Hiruzen as Anko nodded.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood with the other teams that passed as the Hokage stood on a platform with their sensei's standing behind him and Anko with Ibiki and a few other Chunin standing in front of him.

"Congratulations on passing the second part of the exam. Now Lord Hokage will explain the third part of the exam to you so you better listen up!" Said Anko before stepping aside and bowed to Hiruzen who stepped forward.

"Before I tell you what the third part of the exam entails I will tell what the true meaning behind these exams are." Hiruzen started. "Part of the reason we hold these exams is to foster friendship between our village and our allies but it's also a representation of battle between our nations." He continued shocking the majority of the shinobi teams. "These exams are also a place where a shinobi can carry the pride of their nation in a life or death battle. Rulers of nations and other people of importance are invited to these exams as guests. These leaders and other people of importance watch your battles to see the strength and development of each country if there is a gap in strength between countries then the stronger countries will receive the most requests for their shinobi while the weaker countries decline from where they were. The stronger our village is the better chance we have at negotiating with neighboring countries." He continued to explain. "The third exam is a fight that will display your strength and skill and by contrast the strength of your village to everyone in attendance." He finished as Gaara started to become annoyed with the speech.

"Just tell us the details of the third exam already." He said in irritation as a man wearing a leaf bandana wearing the standard Chunin uniform appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage before you continue as the proctor of the third exam I wish to address the genin." He said coughing slightly as Hiruzen nodded while he turned. "I am Geko Hayate." He said looking at the genin. "Before we can move on to the third exam we need to have a preliminary exam." He started confusing the genin. "The thing is there are too many of you and as the Hokage stated there are many important dignitaries coming to see the final part of the exam so we can't waste their time. Only the best of the best will be participating in the third exam to find out who that is we are going to hold a preliminary exam immediately so if you don't feel physically or mentally able to participate…now is the time to bow out." Said Hayate between coughing fits shocking many of the genin.

End of Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Kunoichi

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and at this point Street Fighter

A/N: Now before you fly off the handle about the Street Fighter there will be no characters from Street Fighter at all so don't fret about it I have to say it because I'm using moves from it. The taijutsu style that Sakura is learning from Yugao when she has the time is a mixture of Cammy's moves and Karin's moves that's all I'm using nothing else so don't get the torches and pitchforks out.

The genin all stood in place stunned about what they were told. Only the best from the current group would go on to the third part of the exam and to determine that there was to be an immediate preliminarily exam.

"I should mention that the winners of this preliminary will be determined by one on one matches." Said Hayate. "So like I said anyone not feeling up to it should raise their hand." He continued before Kabuto raised his hand. "Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha correct?" Asked Hayate as Kabuto nodded. "Alright you're dismissed." Said Hayate as Kabuto walked away.

"Sasuke you should back out." Said Naruto as he looked at her. "That seal on your neck needs to be looked at by someone. It's effecting you and not in a good way." She continued.

"I'm fine Naruto I can handle it." Replied Sasuke holding his shoulder as the mark on it throbbed.

"You don't know what will happen or what the long term effect will be on your body or your mind. When you were under its influence you weren't in control of yourself and you weren't yourself at all." Said Naruto.

"Hmm just as I feared." Said Hiruzen as he looked at Sasuke while he argued with Naruto quietly.

"What should we do it will look suspicious if we forcefully remove him from the exam." Said Ibiki.

"Who gives a fuck that seal needs to be kept under control, we should remove him quietly and hand him over to the ANBU to watch over." Said Anko. "The fact that he's not dead yet is a miracle." She continued as Hiruzen sighed as he watched Naruto and Sasuke continue their silent argument with Sakura now apparently trying to convince him to drop as well.

"Well call for a ten minute break so teams may meet with their sensei's under the watch of one of the Chunin here that way Kakashi and Anko can speak with his team without drawing suspicion or unwanted attention." He said as Anko nodded while Hayate looked for anymore wanting to drop.

"If no one else is going to drop then…" Started Hayate.

"Just a moment." Said Hiruzen as Hayate looked at him. "Before the preliminaries begin we'll allow a ten minute break so that you may talk with your sensei's under the supervision of one of the chunin here after which there will be one final call for those that wish to drop then the preliminary will begin." Said Hiruzen as Hayate looked at him confused but said nothing while the sensei's went to their teams and they split off from the other groups.

"Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto while Sasuke looked at her slightly angry.

"We know about the mark Sasuke." Said Kakashi as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he looked at the ground.

"Look that mark is dangerous your damn lucky it didn't kill you but if it goes unchecked you could end up losing control and then we'd have to put a stop to it." Said Anko crossing her arms while Sasuke looked at her.

"I can control it and if I get out of hand then Naruto will be able to stop me like she did in the forest." He said as Anko's eye's widened while Kakashi looked at him with concern.

"You mean you've already used it?" Anko hissed lowly showing she was not pleased.

"It was right after I woke up it just took over and then I saw that we were under attack and Sakura had been knocked out, as well as that Lee kid and Naruto had their teammate captured trying to negotiate with them. That's when I saw another member of their team preparing an attack so I struck first. I don't fully remember what happed after word but the next thing I knew I was wrapped in Naruto's chakra chains and the guy I went after was knocked out." He said as Kakashi looked at him.

"Chakra chains?" He asked as he looked at Naruto.

"The Adamantine Sealing Chains. I managed to awaken them when one of Orochimaru's summons tried to eat me." Said Naruto while Anko looked at her with an astonished look.

"Please don't pull me from the exam I can control it." Said Sasuke with determination as Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei I should also mention that Orochimaru placed a seal on me that's been wreaking havoc with my chakra control." Said Naruto as he looked at her.

"What!" Growled Anko as she clenched her free hand into a tight fist.

"I can do my shadow clones easy enough but I had to really concentrate to make two chains because I'm not use to them yet." Said Naruto as Kakashi nodded.

"We can't do anything about the seal right now because of the prelim but we'll take care of it afterward." Kakashi replied before looking at Sasuke. "I will allow you to compete but at the first sign that the mark is acting up I will pull you from this exam personally until it can be dealt with am I understood?" He asked as Anko looked at him in disbelief while Sasuke nodded.

"What are you thinking letting him compete you heard Naruto." Said Anko angrily as Kakashi looked at her.

"Yes I did and I believe that she will be able to stop him should he get out of control just like he believes she can." He replied as Anko narrowed her eyes at him. "Perhaps you don't have any faith in you part time student's abilities?" He asked as Anko growled.

"That was a low blow Kakashi even for you." She replied before marching off.

"Well?" Asked Hiruzen as Kakashi looked at him.

"I've found out that Naruto has awakened the Adamantine Chains." Said Kakashi as Hiruzen smiled slightly. "I have decided to let Sasuke continue on. He said that's he's used the seal but it wasn't his choice at the time and Naruto stopped him with the chains however Orochimaru placed a seal on her that's been disrupting her chakra control." He finished while Hiruzen nodded.

"Jiraiya should be here by now I'll have him look at both of them." Said Hiruzen. "So have you thought what you might do about training for the final part of the exam should all three of your team members pass?" He continued as Kakashi chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll take that as a no." He said before walking back to the platform as Anko called time.

"Alright these matches will proceed as if it was a full combat situation no holding back. There are twenty of you left meaning there will be ten matches which means there is a possibility of ten of you moving on to the third and final part of the exam." Started Hayate. "The rules for the match are simple…there are none, you will fight till one of you dies, forfeits, or is determined to be physically incapable of fighting. With that said it is strongly encouraged that those who are losing should forfeit to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore as proctor of this exam I retain the right to interfere in matches should I determine that it's pointless to continue so that lives maybe spared in the event that some of you are too stubborn or prideful to forfeit." He continued as a panel opened on the wall behind him revealing a screen. "The pairing's will be random and appear on the screen behind me. Now with the formalities and rules out of the way let's begin." He said as the screen lit up and pictures flashed rapidly on the screen before stopping on Sasuke and a teen with sun glasses wearing a face veil. "The first match will be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. All other participants please move to the upper level." He finished as the rookie genin walked up one set of stairs with their sensei's while the others walked up the set at the other side of the building.

"Sasuke don't use your Sharingan or jutsu if you want to keep that mark in check." Whispered Kakashi as he walked by him while Sasuke nodded before looking at Naruto and could see she wasn't pleased but she nodded while he did at the same time indicating she was watching him and would be ready if something happened with the mark.

"Alright so no Sharingan or jutsu and I have no idea of the capabilities of my opponent." Thought Sasuke as he looked at Yoroi who looked to be in his mid-teens and wore a high collar sleevless gray shirt with matching pants and a white short-sleeve shirt under the gray one.

"Now then if you're ready begin." Said Hayate as Yoroi launched three shuriken at Sasuke who drew a kunai and deflected them away then his mark pulsed making him drop to one knee.

"Why now?" Thought Sasuke before tumbling to his left narrowly avoiding Yoroi's punch which left a hole in the floor. Sauke then swung his legs around pinning Yoroi's leg causing him to topple over onto his back before Sasuke grabbed his arm and put him in an arm bar.

"Really?" Asked Yoroi in annoyance before he twisted his wrist and grabbed Sasuke whose eyes widened slightly as he felt his chakra start to leave him causing him to loose strength and release Yoroi who then lifted his arm and drove the back of his fist into Sasuke knocking the air out of him. Then he slipped out from Sasuke's legs as Sasuke struggled to regain his breath before grabbing his head keeping him pinned to the ground while he struggled to pull his hand off. Yoroi smirked under his veil as Sasuke struggled but his arms went limp.

"My chakra…what are you doing?" Sasuke gritted out while Yoroi chuckled.

"Nothing except draining all of it from you." He replied as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's right Sasuke once Yoroi drains you of your chakra you'll have no choice but to rely on the curse mark." Thought Orochimaru as he watched while disguised as the sensei for the Oto team.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Sasuke kicking Yoroi away before sitting up.

"Impressive even if you are nothing but a weak little runt." Said Yoroi before charging at Sasuke who managed to barely avoid all his strikes before putting some distance between them.

"Damn it I'm not going to be fast enough to take him on in a close quarter's battle much less anything else I need to think of something." Thought Sasuke as Yoroi charged then an idea came to him before he smirked while getting into a fighting stance. "One chance is all I got." He thought as Yoroi came within reach then he crouched low before spinning rapidly while stretching his leg out connecting with Yoroi's chin surprising him as he was lifted into the air with Sasuke following from the momentum of the kick as he continued to spin around then land in crouch before launching into the air making Sakura and Hayate's eyes both widen in varying degrees at the move.

"That was the Cannon Spike." Said Sakura as Kakashi looked at her. "It's one of the moves Yugao-sensei taught me when she was teaching me the basics of her taijutsu style Sasuke must have seen me practicing it at the training ground." She said as Sasuke yelled in pain while the curse mark glowed and began to spread over his face while Orochimaru smirked.

"No I won't let it take over." He thought forcing the mark back with all his will power before he spun around delivering a back hand strike to Yoroi's mid-section then spinning around again giving a clothesline followed by one final spin which he used to deliver a kick to his mid-section again as he hit the ground then Sasuke slid away while Hayate looked at the both of them.

"Well this one isn't getting up and it looks like the kid broke his jaw and probably several teeth." Thought Hayate looking over Yoroi then looked over at Sasuke who managed to sit up but was in a lot of pain. "Yoroi is physically unable to continue Uchiha Sasuke is the winner." Said Hayate in a monotone voice while the medics came out as Sasuke started to collapse backward but Kakashi appeared behind him and held him up.

"Maybe you should come with us as well Sasuke." Said the medic as they took Yoroi away in the stretcher.

"I think I better handle it his problem is beyond your level of training." Said Kakashi as Sasuke looked up at him while the medic walked away confused. "We need to seal that curse mark." He said as Sasuke looked at him.

"Right now? But I want to see if Naruto and Sakura advance." He said as Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Don't worry we'll find out later. If we leave it unsealed any longer then it might still kill you if it doesn't fully take you over first." He said as Sasuke growled in irritation. "We'll come back after we're done I promise." He continued.

"Fine." Replied Sasuke as he followed Kakashi out they proceeded down a set of stairs where a man stood waiting for them. He wore green short shirt kimono top and matching pants with mesh armor underneath it. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He had long white spiky white hair that was tied into a ponytail and a horned headband with the symbol for oil on his head.

"Ah Jiraiya I'm glad you got the message and were able to get here quickly." Said Kakashi with an eye smile while Jiraiya looked at Sasuke.

"This the kid?" He asked as Sasuke looked at him slightly wide eyed.

"Yes." Said Kakashi as Jiraiya nodded.

"Leave it to me then go on back and give support to your other students." He said as Sasuke looked back at Kakashi.

"You have nothing to worry about Sasuke Jiraiya knows more about the curse mark then anyone in Konoha he'll have you fixed up and back up to watch everyone in no time." Said Kakashi as Sasuke looked back up at Jiraiya as the man placed his hand on his shoulder before smiling.

"I already have the seal ready to go although you might pass out after we finish but who knows." Jiraiya replied with a chuckle before lightly pushing Sasuke forward.

 **For the sake of my sanity since these fights were so one sided I will be sticking to the ones that are important to my story.**

Naruto and Sakura looked behind them as a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi who waved.

"Kakashi-sensei how's Sasuke?" Asked Sakura as he looked at her.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is dealing with Sasuke's problem as we speak whether he'll be conscious afterward remains to be seen the sealing will take a lot out of him." Kakashi replied before looking at the board. "Well look at that I arrived just in time it seems you're up Sakura." He said with an eye smile as Sakura looked up at the board.

"Next match Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino will both competitors please come forward." Said Hayate before going through a coughing fit.

"Why did it have to be Sakura?" Thought Ino gulping before walking down to the arena.

"Come on you can do it Ino!" Shouted Choji as Ino looked at him before sighing.

"Of all the rotten luck." Said Shikamaru as Asuma nodded.

"She has the tools she needs to win, she just needs to use them." Said Asuma as Shikamaru looked at him.

"This isn't the same Sakura that left the academy. She's stepped her training up a lot." Said Shikamaru looking at Dosu who had his arm in a sling with his dented gauntlet now on his left arm. "Sakura's not going to hold back." He finished as Asuma continued watching.

Ino looked at Sakura as she looked back with pure determination in her eyes.

"Proctor…" Started Ino.

"Ino I will lose all respect for you as a kunoichi if you quit now." Said Sakura as Ino's eyes widened. "Show me your Kunoichi spirit show me your passion, determination, and pride for being a Kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura continued getting into her fighting stance. "I'm not holding back so you better not either." She said as Ino gulped lightly. "What's the matter? Is the little piggy ready to cry we we we all the way home?" Sakura finished as Ino clenched her jaw and her fist tightly.

"You want to go all out fine!" Yelled Ino getting into her stance as well. "I'm not going to lose to someone who could rent there forehead out for advertising space." She continued while Sakura smirked.

"There she is." Thought Sakura as Hayate looked at them.

"Begin." He said making sure to keep an eye on Sakura per the request of his fiancé Yugao so she could find out about Sakura's progress.

Sakura let Ino make the first move as she came at her throwing several punch's all of them connecting but they had only made her take a step back before Ino came in with another punch.

"What's with the love taps Ino?!" Growled Sakura before hopping forward and to the side while spinning avoiding Ino's punch before delivering a back hand strike to the side of her surprised face and sending her skidding across the ground. "I said I wasn't going to hold back. Why are you?" Asked Sakura while Ino stood up before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand finding blood on it. "I'm going to light a fire in you Ino even if I have to beat the crap out of you to get it going." Thought Sakura. "What's the matter do you think Sasuke would want a girl who couldn't put up a fight you know how he hates weak people what do you think he would say if he saw you right now?" Sakura taunted as Ino growled.

"I'm not weak!" She yelled.

"Then prove it!" Sakura shouted back as Ino charged her.

"Is this how all kunoichi fight?" Asked Neji not impressed with what he was seeing.

"No." Replied Tenten. "That Sakura girl could end this in one blow yet she keeps goading her opponent for some reason." She said.

"She's trying to light a fire." Said Guy as Neji and Tenten looked at him. "That Ino girl was so intimidated by Sakura that she was going to quit before there match even began. They are obviously friends but it seems Sakura has trained harder and progressed further then Ino and now she's trying to light a fire of determination and resolve inside Ino to get her to do the same." He finished as Tenten looked back down at the fight.

Ino shot a kick at Sakura who did a high back flip before diving back down with an outstretched leg but Ino leaped away as Sakura hit the ground her foot breaking through the floor before Ino held up her hands in a circle putting Sakura in the middle of it.

"Game over." Said Ino before her body slumped to the ground then Sakura stopped mid step. "Now I'm in control Sakura." Said Ino except it was Sakura who was saying it.

"Oh man that could've been disastrous." Said Shikamaru sighing with relief.

"She was lucky that she dodged that kick and was able to catch Sakura when she came back down." Said Asuma.

 **Inside Sakura**

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy Ino?" Asked the spirit form of Sakura as Ino looked at her shocked.

"How?" She asked as Sakura grew to an enormous size and grabbed Ino in both hands before squeezing.

"This is my Kunoichi spirit it represents my determination, my resolve, my passion, and my pride in being a Konoha Kunoichi. What about your spirit Ino?" Asked Sakura before squeezing her harder as she grunted in pain. "Is this all the stronger your spirit is?" Sakura asked before squeezing again making Ino scream.

 **Outside of Sakura's body**

"Release." Said Sakura after intertwining her fingers then Ino began panting after returning to her body.

"What happened?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Ino's too low on chakra so she couldn't properly do the Mind Tansfer jutsu." Said Asuma as Ino stood shakily.

"What do you want from me Sakura? What do you want me to do?" Asked Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"You know what I want Ino." Sakura replied getting into her stance again.

"I have a lot of catching up to do don't I?" Asked Ino getting into her own stance.

"It's alright I'll help you on your days off." Said Sakura smiling for the first time during the match.

"What about Sasuke?" Asked Ino.

"Who cares we're Kunoichi now petty rivalries belong and need to be left in the school yard where they began. I much rather have a friend." Replied Sakura as Ino smiled.

"Fine, starting today I will start walking the path of a true kunoichi." Said Ino while Sakura smirked.

"Then show me you mean it Ino. We will determine this match with one final attack no holding back put everything you have into it." Replied Sakura as Ino smiled before nodding.

"Hey Choji Shikamaru after today we're upping our training got it and no complaining!" Yelled Ino as both boys groaned while Asuma smirked. Sakura and Ino then both charged at one another and when Ino came close enough Sakura slid her front foot forward before Ino punched her across the face splitting her lip but at the same time Sakura hit with an open palmed strike to Ino's mid-section sending her flying across the arena while she went sailing a few feet before landing flat on her back.

"Sakura performed an excellent Hou Shou strike I know Yugao would be proud." Thought Hayate walking over and checking Ino. "As I thought she's not going to be getting up anytime soon." He continued to think before turning and seeing Sakura had already gotten back up onto one knee making him give a very small smile. "Yamanaka Ino is physically unable to continue Haruno Sakura is the winner." He announced as Sakura made her way to Ino before lifting her up and carrying her to the medics.

"Sakura's flames of youth burn brighter than the sun!" Yelled Lee with fire in his eyes. "She is most defiantly destined to be my girlfriend!" He continued while Tenten looked at him with a large sweat drop on the back of her forehead.

"Better watch out Sakura because now I want to pit my Kunoichi spirit against yours." Thought Tenten with a smile as she eyes Sakura while she made her way back to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Looks like you finally broke through to her Sakura." Said Naruto as Sakura rubbed her jaw slightly before smiling. "Although I don't think Choji and Shikamaru feel as happy as you do about it." She continued as both boys just glared at her.

End of Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kunoichi

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Alright time to answer a few questions and give a little info mostly related to Sakura and Naruto's fighting style.

To answer a question that was posted in a review by BigBossVince. The Meioken was a move recently added to Karin's fighting move list in Street Fighter V. The Hou Shou was a move in her original list from Alpha 3 both are palm strikes but the Meioken is used to dissipate projectiles and can knock an opponent down if it connects. Hou Shou is a quick palm strike that knocks an opponent away while Karin backs away slightly. I haven't played Street Fighter V yet so I don't know how many of her original moves remained from her Alpha 3 set.

Now Sakura and Naruto have seven moves from Cammy and seven moves from Karin. Sakura will then be building on from what she learns from Tsunade. So from Cammy I'm using: Cannon Spike, Cannon Strike, Quick Spin Knuckle, Killer Bee Assault, Cross Scissors Pressure, Killer Bee Stinger, and Cammy Quick Combination. From Karin: Guren Ken, Hou Shou, Ressen Chou, Ressen Ha, Arakuma Inashi, Kanzuki-Ryuu Kou'ou Ken, and Kanzuki-Ryuu Shinpikaibyaku.

Also please remember that this is a style they're learning from Yugao who is still an ANBU captain so I was rather picky with Cammy's moves. Now with all the info out of the way on with the story.

"Is it me Kakashi-sensei or have the fights thus far been kind of one sided?" Asked Sakura as he looked at her. "First there was Kankuro who had his puppet disguised as himself, then there was Temari who could use wind jutsu which was a complete advantage over that weapon using girl, then Shino and his private insect army, and now Shikamaru's match." She continued.

"The pairings are random Sakura but yes a lot of the stronger genin have been paired against weaker opponents your match and Sasuke's were slightly more even well not so much your match. I know you could've one in a single combo attack but instead you chose to help Ino see the error of her ways." He said as Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "And by the way when were you going to tell me that you were taking taijutsu lessons from Yugao?" He continued as Sakura smiled.

"Yugao-sensei said that because of my body type and the fact that I had only the fundamentals of the basic style from the academy I was the type of student she was looking for to teach it to." Replied Sakura as Kakashi nodded as the pictures flashed across the screen again this time landing on Naruto and Kiba.

"Here's another one sided fight. Naruto should have no problem even with her chakra being messed up." Said Kakashi as Naruto just walked down to the arena.

"Oh boy look at that Akamaru the goddess of fortune must be smiling on us!" Shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru ran down the stairs. Gaara watched both them before Naruto paused and looked at him directly in the eye which didn't go un-noticed by Kankuro.

"Oh man does she have a death wish?" He thought as he and Temari looked at Gaara uneasily as they continued to stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ahem." Coughed Hayate before coughing several more times afterward before Naruto went to her position.

"Mother wants her." Said Gaara as Temari and Kankuro looked at him uneasily. "Mother is screaming for her blood." Gaara continued as Temari and Kankuro's faces both paled.

"Kiba as confident as you are and even with how much stronger you've become the way Naruto is now compared to what she use to be you can't win." Thought Kurenai as she looked at the red haired girl. "I know it isn't right but come on Naruto score another one for the Konoha Kunoichi!" She thought.

"Naruto…do your best." Thought Hinata.

"Inzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto…begin" Said Hayate before Kiba placed Akamaru on the floor.

"Look Naruto why don't you just call it quits then you and I can go get something to eat huh what do you say? I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours after all." Said Kiba with a smirk as Naruto smiled before walking up to him with a sway in her hips and a smile on her face.

"Gee I would actually get to go on a date with you Kiba? The _man_ who should've been rookie of the year at the academy?" Asked Naruto slowly opening her top allowing Kiba to see her cleavage as he stared. Akamaru barked at Kiba but he ignored him before there was a poof of smoke and a second Naruto appeared. "Poor Akamaru I wouldn't neglect you as you can see there's enough of me to go around for you and your master." Said the clone kneeling down and scratching Akamaru behind the ear hitting his sweet spot and made his leg start thumping against the ground. "Come on Kiba show me how much better you are compared to Sasuke." Said Naruto stopping just short of him as Kiba smirked while Naruto pulled her jacket open a little more. "I'm right here _Kiba_ all you need to do is _claim_ me." She continued bending slightly to give Kiba a really good look before his face turned red then he got a lecherous grin on his face before reaching out. Naruto then grabbed Kiba's jacket before pulling him forward surprising him then drove her knee straight into him making him give a high pitched yell followed by driving her knee into him again before flipping him over onto his back hard then flipping into a hand stand before driving both her knees into his midsection making him shoot up slightly before she delivered a hard back fist strike breaking his nose and making his head bounce off the ground knocking him out.

"I hope you guys were watching that." Said Kurenai as the remaining Konoha genin looked at her. "That is how a Kunoichi wins through seduction and manipulation." She continued as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata blushed while Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and even Neji gulped slightly.

"I got to hand it to her she only used the clone jutsu to keep the dog occupied and had that idiot master of his eating out of her hand." Said Temari with a smirk.

"Inzuka Kiba is physically unable to continue Uzumaki Naruto is the winner." Said Hayate as Kakashi eye smiled.

"Way to go Naruto score another one for the girls!" Sakura yelled as Naruto made her way back up to the rest.

"Let me guess Anko taught you that one?" Asked Kurenai as Naruto looked at her.

"Actually it was both Anko-sensei and Yugao-sensei." Said Naruto surprising her.

"Way to go kid poor bastard didn't even see the attack coming." Thought Anko with a smirk.

"Obviously Yugao would also teach her taijutsu to Naruto she lured him right into a Arakuma Inashi " Thought Hayate unconsciously holding his crotch a look of phantom pain going across his face before he lightly shook his head as the pictures flashed across the screen again this time landing on Neji and Hinata.

"Damn it." Thought Naruto before looking down at Hinata who had a worried look on her face while Neji just walked down with a confident smirk.

"Next match will be Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata." Announced Hayate as both Neji and Hinata stood in front of him. Hinata looked at the ground meekly as Neji looked at her with a fierce gaze. "Begin." Said Hayate stepping back slightly.

"Before we begin I will give you one chance to withdraw Hinata." Said Neji as she looked up at him. "You were never met to be a Kunoichi you're too soft and allow yourself to be swayed by others. You have no confidence and your inferior to everyone else here…you should quit being a Kunoichi." He continued as Hinata looked at him then the ground sadly. "Of course had you done that then your teammates wouldn't have been able to enter and you couldn't bear the thought of that could you?" He asked.

"You're wrong Neji I entered because I wanted to show that I could be a strong Kunoichi like Naruto." Replied Hinata.

"Hinata you will never be as strong as Naruto…you're a pampered child of the main branch that hasn't had to work hard for anything and that will never change. You will never know what true hard work and dedication mean you may think you do but you don't. You will always be a weak failure of a Kunoichi and you will never be able to change it… _ever_." Said Neji as Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. Neji then put his hands up in a sign before the veins around his eyes bulged outward making Hinata start to shake as she looked at him while he stared back intensely. "Go on runaway like the weak pathetic little girl you are." Said Neji as tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes. "I can see right through you Hinata you're scared you see yourself loosing you're not any stronger then when you were as a little girl and even then you were far weaker than even your sister who has taken your place as heir." Neji continued while Naruto narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Hinata don't listen to a word he says you're a strong Kunoichi one who I would be proud to be on a team with. Now show him how strong you are and give him everything you've got!" Naruto yelled as Neji looked over his shoulder slightly at her with annoyance while Hinata looked up at her.

"Naruto believes in me." Thought Hinata with a small smile. "She's right I am a strong Kunoichi and I will show you how strong I've become Neji." She continued to think before activating her byakugan the same thing happening to her eyes that happened to Neji's.

"Very well then." Said Neji before they both slipped into the Hyuga clan Juken stance.

The taijutsu battle between the two was fast and furious with each trying to land an openhanded strike on the other. The strikes between the two were either blocked by the other, swatted to the side or avoided in what seemed like a deadly dance before it looked like Hinata managed to get a glancing blow to Neji's side.

"She got him!" Sakura cheered as Naruto frowned at the fight. "What's wrong Naruto aren't you happy that Hinata's doing well?" She asked.

"She's giving this match everything she has but it's not enough." She said as she watched while Kurenai looked at her in disbelief. "I didn't realize Neji was this far above her." She continued as Sakura turned and looked at the fight.

"They seem evenly matched to me." Said Sakura as Lee nodded.

"They aren't Neji is being precise in his strikes Hinata unfortunately doesn't seem to be as precise. Neji's blocked more of her chakra network then she has of his." She continued as Sakura and Kakashi looked at her.

"How do you…" Sakura started before her eyes widened at seeing the veins around Naruto's eyes bulging out and her eyes had taken on a duller look.

"Naruto your eyes." Said Sakura as Naruto looked at her then blinked as Lee, Guy, and Kurenai all gasped.

"What about my eyes?" She asked. "I channeled chakra to them to see the strikes of their taijutsu better I guess when you do it, it also lets you see the net…work…" She started before her eyes widened. "Sakura…how the fuck am I looking at you and Kakashi-sensei at the same time!" She yelled panicked.

"Calm down Naruto stop channeling chakra to your eyes." Said Kakashi before Naruto did causing her eyes to back to their normal blue color.

"That was the byakugan but how does she have it?" Asked Kurenai.

"Is Naruto somehow distantly related to the Hyuuga?" Asked Guy as Kakashi began to wonder the same thing.

"I don't understand I saw the Uzumaki family tree I didn't see a Hyuuga listed among any husbands or wives of the different families at least in my family line anyway." Said Naruto as Kakashi looked at her slightly concerned about this news.

"As disturbing as this is for all of you the match is nearly over." Said Shino as they turned back to Hinata and Neji as they delivered a blow to one another before both just stood still.

"Did she get him?" Asked Ino as Naruto channeled chakra to her eyes again to check before they widened.

"Kami no." She whispered as Neji stepped back seemingly un-phased by the blow before Hinata fell to her knees then coughed up some blood.

"You see you haven't gotten any stronger at all every one of your strikes were ineffective and imprecise you are just as weak and worthless as you've always been and that will never change because that is what your true nature is. I will always be stronger than you just like Hanabi will always be stronger than you and there's nothing you can do to change it." Said Neji as Hinata shakily stood back up while Neji looked at her. "Just stay down you can barely stand and if you continue you'll just continue to suffer." He continued as Hinata looked at him.

"I declare Hyuuga Hinata physically unfit to continue the winner is Hyuuga Neji." Said Hayate.

"My suffering maybe on a physical level Neji but I can see that the strain between the main branch and the side branch is making you suffer and tearing you apart deep inside…" Started Hinata before Neji narrowed his eyes then charged her making her eyes widen.

"Neji stop!" Yelled Hayate before there were several puffs of smoke revealing Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai who were now restraining him with Naruto standing between him and Hinata her eyes narrowed at him.

"Remember what I told you at the beginning of the exam Neji." Said Naruto as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will only be slightly more challenging then her." He replied narrowing his own eyes as Hinata collapsed again before coughing up more blood.

"Hinata." Said Kurenai rushing to her side as the other senseis released Neji who went back to his spot next to Lee. Naruto knelt next to Hinata smiling at her as she looked at her.

"I tried Naruto I gave everything I had." She said weakly as Naruto nodded before holding her arm up to Hinata as she looked at her confused.

"Bite it Hinata." Said Naruto as Kurenai and Hinata looked at her in bewilderment. "My chakra has healing properties by biting me I can transfer it to you." She said as Kurenai went to question it but Hinata had already bitten into her arm making Naruto hiss slightly. "Jeez Hinata you don't have to bite it that hard." She said but she also felt slightly aroused by the action as Hinata lightened up a little but also lightly sucked on the mark she left making Naruto blush slightly as her chakra began to enter Hinata's body.

"What's Naruto doing Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura as he appeared next to her.

"She's healing Hinata with her chakra." Replied Kakashi as she looked at him confused. "Those of the Uzumaki clan can transfer chakra to injured people healing them the most direct and quickest method is to allow the injured person to bite them." He said as Sakura looked down as the doctors stood by waiting while watching as one monitored Hinata's condition.

"I see Naruto has discovered another ability of her clan." Said Hiruzen as Anko looked at him. "She knows that she can use her chakra to heal an injured person. It can heal the damage to her organs and chakra pathways which with Neji's last strike appears to be her heart and its surrounding area." He said as Anko nodded understanding as Naruto stood while she and Kurenai helped Hinata stand up before the doctors helped her walk out of the arena without the stretcher.

"Damn it she did that on purpose." Naruto grumbled as Kurenai looked at her. "I'm just glad I'm wearing baggy pants." She continued walking away as Kurenai saw a hickey where Hinata bit her then she blushed when she realized what Naruto was referring to.

Everyone stood around waiting patiently as the blood in the arena was cleaned up. Temari eyed Naruto for a moment before making her way to the walkway.

"Hey Temari where are you going?" Asked Kankuro as Temari looked at him.

"I want to find out a little more about that Naruto girl." She said as he smiled.

"Hey maybe I should talk with her." He said as Temari looked back at him.

"Do you want the same thing to happen to you that happened to dog boy?" She asked as he paled before shaking his head while she continued on. "Hey there Naruto right?" Asked Temari as she climbed the stairs.

"Yeah and your Temari correct?" Naruto asked as she nodded holding out her hand before they shook. "So what can I help you with?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanted to chat a little." Temari replied. "I like how you handled dog boy you took care of him without showing much of your technique." She said.

"Thanks you were a little excessive in your match against Tenten don't you think you had won already there was no need to nearly break her back on your fan." Replied Naruto as Temari smiled.

"Sometimes Kunoichi need to make a point to get it across to the boys that we're not as weak as they think we are or any less ruthless." She said as Naruto looked her in the eye for a moment.

"There is a lot more to you then meets the eye." Said Naruto after a moment as Temari smiled.

"The same goes for you." She replied before walking away as the cleaners left.

"Well?" Asked Kankuro as Temari rejoined him.

"I really hope to face her in the finals because her match with dog boy revealed nothing of what she can really do and I can tell she is capable of a lot." Said Temari with a smirk while Kankuro looked back at Naruto.

"So she's a wild card." He said as she nodded.

"Next match Sabaku Gaara vs. Lee Rock." Said Hayate as Lee yelled in excitement before jumping down then getting into his taijutsu stance. "Begin." He said before Lee rushed forward then jumped in the air to deliver a flying spin kick but was shocked that it connected with a wall of sand instead of Gaara. He quickly leapt back as the sand wall lunged at him before it flowed back into the gourd on Gaara's back.

"A sand manipulating jutsu that won't be easy to bypass." Thought Lee. "But I must try." He continued thinking rushing forward again going into a series of kick's and punches all of which were blocked by the sand. Lee then pulled a kunai as the sand tried to attack while he cut through it and continued to deliver counter attacks which continued to be blocked before he was forced back to a safe distance.

"Well is that all?" Asked Gaara as Lee looked at him. "I hope it isn't because we haven't had enough blood." Gaara continued as the sand surged forward while Lee tried to leap away but the sand caught him around the ankle before whipping him around then releasing him sending him flying into the wall.

"Why doesn't Lee back off and use ninjutsu?" Asked Sakura as Lee continued his assault but getting nowhere.

"Lee is in capable of using ninjutsu and genjutsu." Replied Guy as Sakura looked at him in surprise. "All he has is taijutsu however while others may see that as a handicap it's what makes Lee exceptional." He continued as Lee jumped back onto the statue in the arena to try to figure out a new strategy. "Alright Lee take them off!" Guy shouted as Lee looked at him in disbelief.

"But Guy-sensei you said to only remove them in an emergency!" Shouted Lee.

"This is an exception." Said Guy giving Lee a thumb's up and a sparkling smile while Lee looked absolutely giddy before taking off his tan leg warmers showing there were weights underneath them.

"Like taking off some weights will make a difference." Said Kankuro while Lee dropped them to the ground making two huge craters and everyone else's eyes go wide with disbelief.

"Ahh much better." Said Lee before seeming to vanish then Gaara's sand went up and just barely blocked a kick making Gaara's eyes widen as he looked around trying to find Lee only catching a glimpse every time he attacked his sand barely able to defend him from each strike. Then Gaara hit the ground as a kick connected before he stood again but this time received a punch sending him skidding across the floor.

"He actually hit Gaara." Thought Kankuro shocked as what looked like hardened sand fell to the floor then Gaara looked up with a maniacal smile on his face while he looked at Lee.

"Oh no I was afraid of this I could tell he was starting to lose control as the chunin exams progressed." Thought Temari.

"It's as I feared Shukaku has begun to awaken." Thought Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's sensei while they watched the sand reapply its self to Gaara's face.

"My speed will not be enough I must use the Primary Lotus." Thought Lee undoing his bandage's before rushing forward then running in a circle.

"Well I'm waiting." Said Gaara as Lee suddenly appeared kicking him into the air but not far enough so he continued to shove kick after kick into Gaara's midsection driving him further up before he closed his eyes and grit his teeth in pain. He then quickly wrapped Gaara in the wrappings before grabbing him then sending both of them into a spiraling dive headfirst toward the ground. Gaara struck the floor destroying the section he hit as Lee leaped away then waited.

"Way to go Lee!" Yelled Sakura as Temari, Kankuro, and their sensei looked on in shock for a moment then Gaara crumbled into a pile of sand.

"A replacement but when?" Asked Guy shocked.

"When Lee closed his eyes because of the pain from doing those kicks." Replied Kakashi as Lee looked on completely in shock. Then he turned as what sounded like laughter came from behind him seeing a fountain of sand burst up revealing Gaara with various cracks in his sand armor and a grin on his face. He then shot three streams of sand at Lee who tried to block but could only block two as the third one struck sending him flying then a wave of sand surged forward hitting him and tossing him around before he was slammed into the wall. He then proceeded to try and dodge the best that he could receiving hits every once in a while as Gaara smiled while licking his lips.

"He should quit while he can this guy is toying with him right now." Said Naruto as Guy looked at her.

"Lee doesn't know the meaning of the word he'll keep going till he passes out." He replied as Naruto gritted her teeth while Gaara continued to toy with Lee. "Lee isn't done yet anyway." Guy continued as Lee suddenly started dodging again with a smile on his face while Kakashi looked at Guy.

"Guy tell me you didn't." Said Kakashi as Guy smiled.

"I did Kakashi I taught Lee the Hidden Lotus." Replied Guy while Kakashi narrowed his eye at him.

"You know what the Lotus techniques can do to the user's body." Said Kakashi while Guy looked at him.

"I am well aware Kakashi but it was my choice to teach them to him." Replied Guy.

"How many gates?" Asked Kakashi as Guy smirked.

"Currently he can open five." He replied as Sakura looked at Kakashi confused.

"What are these gates you're talking about Kakashi-sensei and why are they so dangerous?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her.

"There are eight gates in the chakra network, these gates regulate the amount of chakra that flows through our body however the lotus techniques are taijutsu moves that override and open these gates increasing the users strength and speed however the amount of wear and tear on the body is enormous. If someone were to open all eight gates they would be stronger than a Kage but they would die soon after using them." Replied Kakashi. "What were you thinking Guy?!" Kakashi continued.

"Don't even start to tell me how to train my students Kakashi!" Guy replied as he went back to watching Lee.

"Of all the irresponsible grrr." Thought Kakashi before turning away as Lee and Gaara faced off then a massive amount of chakra began to be released from Lee while Gaara watched.

"I don't know what you're planning but this match is over." Said Gaara as Lee looked at him.

"I agree this match is over." He replied as his skin turned red and the veins on his face and neck began to bulge out. Then he vanished again this time tearing up the arena as he moved before Gaara suddenly found himself kicked up in the air shocking everyone as he was suddenly kicked around in midair like a ping pong ball.

"No human being can move this fast I can't even defend myself. My armor is starting to crumble away." Thought Gaara in utter shock as Lee continued to beat on him before he was shot straight up then he could see Lee above him.

"Let's see that armor of yours stop this!" Yelled Lee pulling his fist back as Kakashi watched.

"Lee's muscles are tearing themselves apart." He said with wide eyes.

Lee then struck Gaara's midsection while the wrapping on his left arm wrapped around Gaara's waist before he was sent flying toward the ground but stopped as Lee pulled the wrapping taught then he was pulled straight up before Lee struck him with his foot and fist at the same time causing Gaara to rocket toward the ground causing a huge explosion as dust and wind whipped around the arena making everyone hold up their arms to shield their eyes. Lee tumbled to the ground barely able to move as the dust cleared showing the floor under Gaara was destroyed but he was laying on a bed of sand with multiple cracks and missing bits in his sand armor and his gourd was gone.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Guy at a loss for words.

"He turned the gourd into sand." Said Kakashi as Gaara slowly held his hand up in pain before the sand around him moved forward like a giant hand while Lee tried his best to crawl away but his left arm and leg got caught then Gaara closed his hand before there was a sickening crunch making Lee scream in pain before passing out. The sand then lunged at Lee as Gaara smiled madly but then all his sand was blown back revealing Guy.

"Why? He failed you." Asked Gaara clearly astonished and slightly angered to see Guy standing in his way.

"Because he is my precious student." Said Guy as Gaara gritted his teeth before holding his head then looked at Guy before walking away.

"The winner is Sabaku Gaara." Said Hayate as the medics quickly rushed out.

"Hey Naruto can't you help Lee like you did Hinata?" Asked Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"I can try but if I use too much chakra then I could die myself however I should be able to stabilize him and heal the minor injuries." Said Naruto hopping down and running toward the medics. "Could you please monitor him for a moment?" She asked before placing her hand on Lee's chest then began sending her chakra into him but this method was more difficult for her.

"His heart beat is steadily increasing and the smaller muscle tears have begun to mend." Said the medic as sweat began to form on Naruto's brow. "You've done enough he'll still require surgery but he's out of danger now." Said a medic as Lee's eyes opened for a moment.

"Guy-sensei." He mumbled as Guy looked at him.

"You tried your hardest Lee…I'm sorry for pushing you so hard and teaching you such a dangerous technique." Said Guy with tears flowing down his cheeks. "We'll talk later right now rest and let the doctors do their job." He continued.

"He lost consciousness again." Said the medic before they quickly rushed him away.

"Thank you Naruto I won't forget the kindness you've shown my student." Said Guy standing before they made their way back to the walkway by the time they reached the top there was the sound of a crash followed by a ding than a groan making them look to find Choji laying on the floor with Dosu standing over him.

 **Several Minutes Later**

Naruto and the other finalists minus Sasuke stood in front of Hayate before he looked at all of them.

"Congratulations to those present for moving onto the third and final part of the chunin exams." Said Hayate before stepping aside.

"Now I will explain the rules for the final part of the exam." Said Hiruzen as everyone waited. "In the final round you will put your full abilities on display and demonstrate everything you have learned from your sensei's. You will have one month to prepare accordingly for the matches. You are given this period to train and learn some new techniques because almost everyone here knows each other's techniques now and using the same ones will almost guarantee that you'll lose in the finals. Now all of you will come up one at a time and take the slip of paper from the box in Anko's hand." He continued.

"Actually I'll come to you." Said Anko walking up to Dosu first then went down the line with each person taking out a slip of paper.

"Now then each person will present there number to Ibiki and then when all numbers have been presented you will be told who your opponent is." Said Hiruzen as Ibiki walked to each person and looked at their number then wrote it down.

"The final pairings are as follows." Said Ibiki looking at his board. "Round one Uzumaki Naruto vs. Neji Hyuuga, round two Sabaku Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke, round three Sabaku Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino, round four Sabaku Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru, and round five Kinuta Dosu vs. Haruno Sakura." He finished.

"Now that you all know who your opponents will be you are dismissed." Said Hiruzen while Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before nodding while giving each other a smile.

End of Chapter 10

A/N: There we have it thanks for reading. Now before I get questions about it no Naruto will not get the Rinnisharigan, or the rinnegan, or the sharingan so don't ask. Next the reason why Naruto got the Byakugan you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Kunoichi

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support.

Naruto and Sakura headed to the hospital to check on Sasuke after they were dismissed. They already saw that Kakashi had left prior to the match pairings which annoyed them slightly but it was probably to check on Sasuke.

 **Hospital**

"Hello we're here to see Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sakura as the receptionist looked at a list for a moment.

"Sorry he's not allowed any visitors at the moment." She said as both girls frowned.

"What about Hyuuga Hinata?" Asked Naruto as the receptionist looked at the sheet again.

"She is allowed visitors at this time down the hall fourth door to the right." She said smiling as Naruto nodded while Sakura followed her.

"Yo." Said Kakashi giving a single wave to them as he exited the hall.

"Kakashi-sensei were you able to see Sasuke?" Asked Sakura as he nodded.

"He's exhausted at the moment but he should be up and running around in a couple of days." He replied as Sakura smiled.

"Oh before I forget Sasuke's opponent for the third part of the exam is going to be that Gaara kid Lee fought." She said as Kakashi nodded before closing his eye in thought then ran his hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"I'm very proud all three of you advanced to the finals however with Sasuke's opponent being someone who doesn't seem to care about showing restraint I'll have to devote my time to training Sasuke since he has no idea what this kid is capable of." He said as Naruto and Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Naruto I didn't plan on training from the beginning and it's not because I don't think you're not worth my time I just found someone better he trained the Yondaime when he was a genin." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura looked put out by the information. "Don't worry Sakura I'll talk to Kurenai to see if she can give you some genjutsu lessons." Said Kakashi as she looked at him before smiling.

"I'll also talk with Haku about teaching you how to use senbon it should come in handy against Dosu." Said Naruto as Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Now Naruto the man that you're looking for is named Jiraiya I would check for him around the hot springs first if he's not there then check with the Hokage." Said Kakashi as Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto maybe we could go to the hot springs together we both could probably use a good soak after the week we've had." Said Sakura as Naruto blushed slightly.

"I don't really go to the hot springs." Naruto replied as Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her toward Hinata's room.

"Well then todays the day let's hurry up and see how Hinata's doing then head to the spring's and I'm not taking no for an answer." Said Sakura as Kakashi smiled before walking away.

"Sakura stop pulling." Said Naruto finally getting her arm free as they stopped in front of a door then knocked quietly before the door opened to reveal a man with shoulder length slick back brown hair and white pupiless eyes wearing a white kimono and a green haori. He stared at both of them for moment with a strict look on his face before slighting bowing to Naruto.

"Thank you young Uzumaki the doctors informed me that without your aid my daughter would've been in far worse condition then just needing a few day's rest." He said before straightening then walking away.

"Hey Hinata." Said Naruto stepping in as she gave a small smile.

"Hello Naruto and you as well Sakura." She replied as Sakura smiled.

"How you feeling?" Asked Naruto as Hinata smiled.

"The doctor says with a few days of rest I'll be able to leave and begin training again." She replied as Naruto smiled before nodding.

"Was that your father that was in here?" Asked Sakura as Hinata looked at her bed for a moment.

"Yes it was…he is happy with my progress, he originally thought that I wouldn't be able to last as long as I did against Neji much less fight back against him even if I need some improvement." She said while twiddling her thumbs unconsciously as she looked at Naruto.

"Speaking of Neji he's my first opponent for the final part of the exam and I was wondering if you could help me with my training?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at her in surprise.

"You want me to help you train?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"Yeah I figure if I'm going to face a Hyuuga then I should practice with one to get a feeling of how your family's taijutsu works and so forth." Said Naruto.

"But Neji knows more of the advanced moves then I do…" Started Hinata as Naruto place her finger on her lips silencing her.

"I don't care Hinata if I can learn anything about it than that will be a huge help to me and you can teach me about how the Byakugan works." She said as Hinata smiled before nodding. "Alright we'll start next week then now I just need to find this Jiraiya guy." Said Naruto as Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Find him later let's go to the springs now." She said as Naruto waved to Hinata who was giggling slightly.

"Hey Sakura we should go by my place first and get Haku we can talk to her about training you while we're at the hot spring." Said Naruto as Sakura continued pulling her.

 **Twenty Minutes Later Hot Springs**

"Ahhh this feels so good." Moaned Sakura as she leaned against a rock wearing nothing but a towel. "Why are you wearing a bathing suit anyway?" She asked as she looked at Naruto who had orange trunks with an orange bikini top.

"I just feel more comfortable like this okay." Said Naruto trying to relax while Haku smiled as she did the same.

"So Haku do you think learning to use senbon in combat could be beneficial against this sound guy?" Asked Sakura as Naruto poured a little saki that she had bought at the counter before floating the tray to Sakura who did the same before it was passed to Haku.

"It could be but we'll need to work on your speed and endurance as well as accuracy not to mention you'll have to learn where all the important pressure points of the human body are if you truly wish to be effective with them." She replied before downing her saucer of saki.

"Well well look who's here Nai." Said Anko as she and Kurenai came in making all three girls look up.

"I'm surprised to see you here Naruto after your incident you said you would never set foot into the hot springs again." Said Kurenai as Naruto sighed.

"Sakura was fairly persistent that I come." Naruto replied.

"Incident?" Asked Haku confused.

"I guess she didn't tell you." Said Anko with a smile.

"No I haven't told her I didn't think it mattered." Said Naruto as Haku looked at her. "The incident in question was a jutsu that changed me from a boy to a girl permanently at least for now anyway." Said Naruto as Haku blinked.

"So you use to be a boy?" Asked Haku as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah a loud mouthed pranking one." Said Anko as Naruto blushed lightly.

"It doesn't matter Naruto I like you whether you're a boy or a girl." Said Haku with a smile.

"So Sakura Kakashi approached me about giving you a little genjutsu training. I think I can find the time since Shino will be practicing with his clan." She replied as Sakura nodded. Before Naruto looked up.

"Ladies we're being watched." Said Naruto narrowing her eyes before standing. "Alright pervert I hope you got a good look because it's the last thing you'll ever see." Growled Naruto before channeling chakra and two chakra chins launched from her back hitting the roof and causing a yelp of surprise as white haired man jumped clear.

"Damn it, its Jiraiya when did he come back to the village?" Asked Anko as she and Kurenai ran off to change while Naruto and Haku gave chase. Haku formed several needles from the steam of the springs before sending them at Jiraiya he avoided them followed by avoiding Naruto's chains then when he looked at her his face paled.

 **With Jiraiya before being caught**

"Oh Kami must be smiling upon me today three lovely ladies all for my viewing I mean for my research purposes." He thought pulling out a note pad as he smiled while writing.

"I hope you got a good look pervert because it's the last thing you're going to see." Growled the red haired girl as Jiraiya snickered.

"I wonder who the poor sap that got caught is?" He thought before leaping back as the spiked ends of two chakra chains impacted with the roof making his eyes go wide then he dodged several senbon that looked to be made of ice. He then looked up coming face to face with the red haired girl he had been watching that had two chains dancing dangerously behind her. "Red hair and chakra chains…" He thought before his eyes widened.

 **Present Time**

"Get back here oldman and take your pounding like a man!" Naruto yelled as she, Haku, Anko, and Kurenai chased after him while he dodged kunai, shuriken, and chakra chains.

"I WANT TO LIIIIIIVE!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran for his lecherous perverted life.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office glaring at Jiraiya who had multiple bruises and bandages on his face and under his shirt.

"Jiji isn't their anyway I could get training from like Tsunade who is actually my cousin instead of this pervert?" Asked Naruto as Jiraiya looked a little hurt by the question.

"I have tried to get her to comeback multiple times but nothing seems to work besides Tsunade is a medical kunoichi her techniques and style of fighting wouldn't work for you as well as Jiraiya's." Said Hiruzen trying to smooth things over between her and Jiraiya. "He did train the Yondaime so while he may seem a little…" He started.

"Perverted." Said Naruto continuing to glare.

"Well every man and woman has their flaws and vice's but I can say that he is an excellent teacher." Said Hiruzen as Naruto sighed before standing.

"Fine I'll give him a shot but so help him if he does any peeping or anything lecherous I'll put him in the hospital." Said Naruto narrowing her eyes at Jiraiya who gulped.

"I promise to be on my best behavior." He said with a smile.

"By the way my friend Hinata will be helping me train starting next week so I can see how the Juken style works and get use to the movements of it and she'll be helping me get a handle on my Byakugan." She said as Hiruzen looked at her.

"Your Byakugan?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"I tried to use chakra to enhance my vision to see Hinata and Neji's battle better more preciously there strikes and how they moved but I could also see their chakra network. I didn't think much on it till everyone around me started freaking out then I freaked out when I looked at Sakura and Kakashi-sensei who was standing behind me at the same time." She said while Hiruzen groaned.

"But that shouldn't be possible neither of your parents have ties to the Hyuuga." Jiraiya mumbled while scratching his head as Naruto's head slowly and creepily turned toward Jiraiya with glowing eyes as Hiruzen's eye's widened.

"What was that?" She asked as Jiraiya looked at her before sweating bullets.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud. If you think about it if either of your parents were related to the Hyuuga then you would've been member of the Hyuuga clan right?" He asked as Naruto looked him in the eye closely for moment while he really began to sweat.

"Alright…But if you know anything about my parents more specifically my father that you're not telling me about there will be hell to pay." Said Naruto as Jiraiya groaned.

"It's best to get it over with then to get a beating in the future when she finds out." He mumbled as Naruto narrowed her eyes at him again. "I know who your father is but I won't tell you yet because he has some pretty powerful enemies and if they found out about you then you would have your own personal entry in every bingo book of every enemy nation." He said as Naruto thought over the explanation. She wasn't happy that she was just lied to but the explanation made sense if he was trying to protect her like he said he was.

"Fine however if I get promoted to chunin then you have to tell me about him got it?!" She said as Jiraiya thought it over before nodding while Naruto gave a small smile while a gleam appeared in her eye. "I'll go get my training stuff and I need to replenish my clones that are studying the sealing scrolls, oh yeah that reminds me hey Jiji is there anything you can do about this it's screwing with my control." Said Naruto raising her shirt to show her stomach before channeling chakra to it to show the two seals.

"Let me guess Orochimaru put it on you?" Asked Hiruzen as Naruto nodded.

"It's pretty crude I can remove it." Said Jiraiya as his fingers glowed then he shoved his hand into Naruto before the seal was removed.

"That's much better." Said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to remove it yourself." Said Hiruzen as Naruto looked at him.

"My clones just now finished the novice section of the Uzumaki sealing lessons. That seal was still above me which is why I need to go replace the clones that finished with new ones so they can begin studying the intermediate section which by the way is twice as long as the novice section." She replied before walking out the door. "Oh by the way we'll meet at the bridge near the river." Said Naruto poking her head back in as Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up and smile

"So she really did find some scrolls from Uzu." Said Jiriaya as Hiruzen looked at him.

"Don't take her lightly Jiraiya she's got her mother's temper and is every bit as talented as her father." He said as Jiraiya groaned.

"You said a jutsu did this?" He asked as Hiruzen looked at him.

"I've had people looking into it but we have yet to turn up anything at least in the Land of Fire." He replied as Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll have her sign the Toad contract then and start teaching her about her element affinity." He said as Hiruzen looked at him.

"Do you think she's ready for that?" He asked as he nodded.

"That seal was inhibiting her control yet she was still able to make two Adamantine Chains which is not far from what is needed to make a Rasengan. She has the control needed to start learning it." He replied as Hiruzen nodded before picking up his pipe while Jiraiya left through the window.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto walked over the bridge with a large scroll under her arm making Jiriaya raise an eyebrow as she stopped in front of him setting it on its end.

"What is that?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"I was hoping you could tell me it's got nothing but signatures and finger prints from Uzumaki clan members including my mother who was the last one to sign it." Naruto replied as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me you're in possession of the Uzumaki clan Summoning contract?" He asked wide eyed as Naruto looked at him.

"Summoning contract?" She asked as Jiraiya sighed.

"A summoning contract is something that a person signs when they wish to ally themselves with an animal clan for instance I can summon toads." He said biting his thumb then slamming it on the ground before there was a poof of smoke as he rose from the ground and when the smoke cleared he was standing on a giant orange toad.

"That's kind of cool so I wonder what animal clan my clan was allied with?" She asked unrolling the scroll. "So is there specific rules to signing this thing?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Well I was kind of hoping that you would maybe sign the toad contract?" He asked grinning before Naruto crossed her arms. "Fine." He murmured. "To sign the contract you write your name in blood and place your fingers prints underneath it." He replied as Naruto sliced her finger open then wrote her name following by dabbing each of her finger prints in her blood then pressing them under her name.

"Now let's see what kind of animal clan I signed with." She said with a grin.

"Um before you do that let's go someplace with a lot space summons can be as small as a mouse or as big as a building depending on how much chakra you use." Said Jiraiya as Naruto followed him. "This should be interesting what I wouldn't give to see Manda's face right now if he knew there was a new summoner for his sworn enemies." Thought Jiraiya.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Alright this should be good enough." Said Jiraiya as Naruto smiled excitedly before he showed her the proper hand signs then she did the same before slamming her hand onto the ground causing a large poof of smoke.

"Where the hell am I?" Boomed the feminine voice of a large white and black animal with a long slender body that had claws and sharp looking teeth.

"Hey their!" Naruto shouted sliding down between the animals eyes and standing on its muzzle.

"Oh so you are the Uzumaki that summoned me, you can't imagine our surprise when a new name appeared next to Kushina's." Said the animal as Naruto looked at her.

"Um yeah what kind of animal are you?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed as the animal laughed.

"I am a mongoose young Uzumaki and my name is Mitsuki chief of all mongoose." She replied before sniffing the air. "Ah it has been so long since I was summoned the smells are so familiar yet they are also new." She continued while stretching her legs.

"Well I need to get to training but if you wish to walk around a bit then go ahead." Said Naruto before hopping into Mitsuki's paw before being lowered onto the ground.

"I think I'll do that." Mitsuki replied walking off.

"Well that'll be a sight no one will forget." Mumbled Jiraiya as Naruto smiled at him.

"I have an awesome summon." She said as Jiraiya scratched the back of his head while nodding before Naruto sealed the contract into her arm.

"Alright kiddo I want you to channel your chakra into this paper." Said Jiraiya handing Naruto a piece of paper while she looked at it.

"What's it for?" She asked as he looked at her.

"It's chakra paper by channeling chakra into it, it will tell us what your chakra nature is." He said as Naruto looked at before channeling chakra into it before the paper was cut in half then the remaining piece in her hand became wet while the one on the ground crumpled up.

"Well that's interesting." Muttered Jiraiya as Naruto looked at him. "The paper being cut in half first means you have a primary infinity with wind the remaining two are secondary nature types wet for water and the other piece crumpling means lightning." He said as Naruto looked at him slightly wide eyed. "The wind doesn't surprise me it was the primary for both your parents as well and your mother had a secondary affinity with water but your father had two secondary affinities one being lightning the other being fire." He finished as Naruto grinned. "I unfortunately don't know much about lightning chakra but we'll focus on your wind chakra first then I'll figure out a couple of water and lightning based jutsu." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Well let's get to work Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto with a smirk making Jiraiya face vault.

 **With Sakura 4 Am that morning**

"Alright Sakura as you may know senbon are something that aren't originally met for killing." Said Haku as she stood in front of a fully clothed dummy that had various red dots on it. "For the first part of your training you'll be learning to throw senbon accurately. Each dot on this dummy represents a major pressure point I want you to get use to throwing to these locations first. The second part of your training will be learning what hitting each of these points will do to your opponent while continuing to practice with the dummy. Third part of your training will be using what you learned from the previous two steps while using high speed which you will also be working on during parts one and two with the aid of these." She said placing two wrist weights on the table followed by two leg weights and a weighted vest.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Thought Sakura with a groan.

 **Eight Hours Later**

Sakura dragged herself into training ground seven as Kurenai looked at her slightly concerned as she about collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you going to be alright Sakura?" She asked as Sakura sat up.

"Haku has me wearing weights to help increase my speed and endurance I have to wear them from the time I get up to the time I get ready for bed." Replied Sakura as Kurenai nodded.

"I hope this won't affect our training session." She said as Sakura looked at her.

"I'm ready to learn it will just be nice to have a break physically to a point anyway." Sakura replied as Kurenai smiled.

"I'm glad you're working on getting your speed up that will be valuable to you as a genjutsu user." Replied Kurenai as Sakura continued to smile. "Now from what Kakashi tells me you have above average chakra control and have already mastered water walking with this in mind I'll start you off on a few basic genjutsu then move on to some low intermediate ones after that we'll see where you are and progress from there so with that let's begin." She said as Sakura nodded.

 **With Kakashi End of the Day**

"Ah there you are Kakashi." Said Jiraiya as he walked toward him while he poked his fire with a stick while Sasuke slept oblivious to the world.

"Oh what can I do for you Jiraiya? Naruto can't be that much of a handful can she?" He asked as Jiraiya smiled.

"No not at all I've hit a bit of a snag though. I've started training her on her nature affinities and she has three." He started as Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You see two of them I can help her with but the third happens to be lightning and I don't really have anything for her since it's not one of the ones I studied." He continued while Kakashi nodded.

"If you have a blank scroll I have two in mind that would be of some use." He said as Jiraiya handed him a scroll from his pouch while Kakashi pulled out an ink pot. "What else has she learned so far?" Kakashi asked as he wrote.

"Well she signed the Uzumaki clan summoning contract although I don't know how she got a hold of it so the Mongoose have a summoner again." He said as Kakashi nodded while he finished up as Jiraiya looked over his shoulder. "Well these will complement the other jutsu she's going to be learning." He said as Kakashi smiled.

"What are her other affinities anyway?" He asked as Jiraiya smirked.

"Wind and water." He replied as Kakashi nodded.

"That's good to know since I'll have to take over her training after you leave." He replied as Jiraiya nodded taking the scroll and putting it in his pouch.

"Oh and Kakashi try not to be late this time it will look bad on your student and you." Said Jiraiya with a smile as Kakashi nodded.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: Well another chapter down and training has begun. Probably going to do only one more chapter maybe two I'll have to see where I'm at, at the end of the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Kunoichi

Chapter 12

Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Sorry this took so long I got writers block and my brother buying Dark Souls 3 and Doom didn't help either, anyway Thanks for your reviews.

Naruto waited nervously outside the Hyuga clan main house before the door opened to reveal Hinata's father.

"Good morning." Replied Naruto bowing as he looked at her for a moment.

"Hinata tells me that you wish to have her help with your training." He said as Naruto nodded while he looked at her for a moment longer.

"I'm currently training with Jiraiya however I wish to see your clans fighting style up close through sparring." Said Naruto as the imposing man looked at her in thought.

"Very well." He replied after a moment while Naruto smiled as Hinata walked out dressed in a normal white jacket and her usual gray pants.

"You ready for our first day of training?" Asked Naruto smiling as Hinata nodded with a small and a blush while they made their way to the training grounds.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Alright first things first Hinata I need to know more about the Byakugan. Like what its weaknesses are and so forth." Said Naruto as Hinata looked at her.

"Well…um there is one small spot that the Byakugan can't see and then there's also the fact that it takes chakra to use." She said quietly as Naruto nodded.

"So there's a blind spot that can exploited." Thought Naruto before channeling chakra to her eyes while Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah there it is its small though it would take a precise throw with a kunai or shuriken to make it so the attack wouldn't be noticed a senbon would be easier but not as effective." Naruto mumbled to herself quietly before noticing Hinata's shocked expression. "Oh sorry Hinata I meant to tell you before I used it." Said Naruto deactivating her Byakugan.

"How…how do you have a Byakugan!?" She asked in both shock and excitement.

"Uh I didn't know myself until I channeled chakra to my eyes to try and see your fight with Neji better other than that I don't know how I have it or who I inherited if from." Naruto replied. "It's actually the other reason I wanted your help with training I want to be able to use it effectively but I don't want to depend on it either." She continued as Hinata nodded still a little shocked. "Now I know about your basic moves but are there any combo's or jutsu that compliment them that Neji could know?" She continued as Hinata nodded.

"Theirs the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms and the more advanced Eight Trigrams One hundred Twenty Eight palms. Both attack a number tenketsu points equal to the number of the technique used there is also the Kaiten which is a defensive technique that the user creates by spinning and expelling chakra from there tenketsu points creating a large spinning dome around themselves." Hinata replied.

"Dose Neji know any of these?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at the ground for a moment.

"I am unsure they are usually only taught to main house members." She replied as Naruto nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it." Naruto replied before making four shadow clones. "You're going to spare my shadow clones one at time using the basics of your style after each clone is dispersed the others and myself will get that clones memories. At the end of the week we'll do a full spar against each other to see where I need to improve." Said Naruto smiling as Hinata nodded.

"I'll try to do my best." Said Hinata as Naruto nodded giving a smile as well.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen sat in his office with Karin who looked slightly nervous while he finished a few papers before his secretary stepped in and bowed.

"Hokage-sama the Kusakage is here." She said as Karin stiffened slightly.

"Please show him in." Said Hiruzen before the secretary bowed and stepped out then a man wearing green and white robes stepped inside.

"It is an honor to receive a summons from you Hokage-sama." Said the man bowing before he noticed Karin who winched slightly as he looked at her.

"I have a lot of work to do yet so I will make this brief." Started Hiruzen. "I know you have members of the Uzumaki clan in your village, I know you have been abusing their abilities and I know you have been forcibly rebuilding the clan by taking eggs and using other woman in your village to give birth to Uzumaki children." Started Hiruzen as the Kusakage shifted slightly.

"I assure you Hokage-sama there is no force being used. It was part of the agreement set up when Karin's mother Honoka came to us seeking sanctuary." The Kusakage replied.

"That's a lie you abuse us at your whim and force us to heal your wounded to the point of exhaustion and then force us to give our eggs so that more Uzumaki can born and abused in the same way!" Karin yelled angrily as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Karin here has asked the head of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha for sanctuary for herself, her mother, and the Uzumaki children that have been born and will be born." Said Hiruzen narrowing his eyes at the Kusakage.

"I had heard that Karin has told her sensei that she resigns from our Shinobi ranks and she can go where she likes." Started the Kusakage as he slightly narrowed his eyes at her making her shrink into the chair. "However Honoka is still a Kunoichi of Kusa and the mothers of the Uzumaki children are loyal citizens of Kusa as well." He replied.

"It's fairly simple." Said Hiruzen. "You lack a medical core in Kusa, I will send one to teach and establish one for you in exchange you must release all Uzumaki and woman carrying Uzumaki children from Kusa." Said Hiruzen as the Kusakage looked at him.

"What if I refuse?" He asked as the air grew slightly colder.

"Then you will find them gone and have nothing." Hiruzen replied un-nerving the Kusakage before he cleared his throat and adjusted his stance slightly.

"There will be no need for such measures I would be a fool to not accept such an offer, after all Konoha has one of the best medic cores in the elemental nations. I agree to terms of your offer Hokage-sama." Said the Kusakage bowing before Hiruzen pushed a form to the front of his desk then the Kusakage stepped forward and signed it.

"I will be sending a unit out tomorrow and an escort unit to bring the Uzumaki members back." Said Hiruzen.

"I will send word tonight to have them ready for departure." Said the Kusakage as Hiruzen nodded before the Kusakage left.

"Thank you!" Yelled Karin hugging the old Kage while he patted her head.

"I guess it's a good thing that Naruto was having that compound built and it should be ready just in time for their arrival." Thought Hiruzen with a sigh.

 **Three Days Later**

Naruto sighed as she walked down the street thinking about a discussion she had with Kakashi that morning.

 **Flash back**

"Why are you giving me a three pronged kunai?" Naruto asked as she looked at Kakashi while they stood in the foyer of the main house in the Uzumaki compound.

"Call it a house warming gift. It was a gift from the Yondaime from when I was promoted to Jonin." He replied as Naruto looked it over noticing the seal formula.

"Is that the formula he used for his technique?" She asked as he nodded. "I can't accept this Kakashi-sensei it's too valuable." Naruto replied.

"Let's call it a tradition. The Yondaime was my sensei when he gave it to me, and now I've chosen to pass it to you." He replied as Naruto looked at it again.

 **Present Time**

Naruto walked into the weapon store before looking around then went up to the counter as the owner smiled at her.

"What can I do for you on this fine day?" He asked with a large smile.

"I need to put a kunai order in." Said Naruto while the man smiled before getting an order form.

"What kind of kunai do you need made?" He asked as Naruto place the three pronged kunai in front of him making his eyes widen. "Where did you get one of these?" He asked picking it up carefully.

"My sensei gave it to me, he said it was a gift from the Yondaime when he was promoted to Jonin." Naruto replied as the man nodded.

"You must be speaking about Kakashi then." He said as Naruto nodded.

"My father was the one who designed this kunai for the Yondaime I still have the plans and the mold he made." Said the owner with a look of nostalgia on his face. "I would be happy to make these kunai for you." He continued as Naruto smiled.

"I'd like four dozen to start with." She replied as the man nodded writing it on the form.

"Anything else?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Can you make a standard sized shuriken version of the windmill shuriken and have it so I can channel chakra through them and the kunai?" She asked as he nodded. "Excellent I'll take six dozen of the shuriken then." She said as he filled out another order form. "I'll also need at least two dozen of the kunai and three dozen of the shuriken by the day before the final part of the Chunin exam." She finished as he nodded.

"Not a problem." He replied as the bell above the door rang while Tenten walked in. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer." He said with a smile.

"Just picking up some shuriken and kunai today." She said heading to the rack as the man nodded.

"It's too bad you got paired with that girl from Suna." Said Naruto as Tenten paused and looked at her.

"Yeah well it is what it is." She said shrugging.

"You know if you used different kinds of seals with your weapons you could create various effects that would make your weapons deadlier and a little more unpredictable." Naruto continued as Tenten began gathering kunai and shuriken.

"I'll consider looking into that." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"We could talk about it over lunch if you aren't busy." Said Naruto before her face turned red with embarrassment making Tenten pause for a moment. "I mean I was going to have lunch after I was done here and if you wanted to discuss more about it then you can join me if you want." She explained as Tenten looked back at her for a moment.

"I'm helping Neji train so I think having lunch with his opponent before their match would look bad." She replied as Naruto nodded understanding feeling slightly disappointed. "But we could talk about it after the exam." She said as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"All I need is a name for your order." Said the owner with a smile getting Naruto's attention again.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto." She replied as the man nodded before pausing for a moment then looking at Naruto for a moment then shrugging.

"That will be two thousand ryo." He said as Naruto handed him the money after counting it out before leaving.

"What was she here to get?" Asked Tenten as the man finished off the form.

"Oh just a kunai and shuriken order." He replied as she looked at him.

"But she could've just grabbed what she needed from the rack." She replied.

"Oh not these she couldn't she wanted a standard shuriken sized version of the windmill and a special type of kunai." Said the owner with a smile.

"Come on don't tease me like that what sort of kunai?" She asked as he laughed a little at seeing her full blown curiosity.

"She wants the same type of kunai that the Yondaime used." He replied as she looked at him for a moment.

"WHAT! You mean you can make those!?" She yelled in shock.

"Of course didn't I ever tell you that my father was the one who designed it for him?" He asked as she looked at him irritated.

"No!" She said as he lightly laughed.

"Well he did, anyway I'll ring you up and then I got to get to work." He said as she looked at him.

"I want to order ten dozen of those kunai." She said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to take that order till after the exams I have a lot of orders to fill before the final day." The owner replied as Tenten looked at the counter slightly saddened. "Tell you what I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises." He said as she brightened up slightly before paying for her purchases then left.

 **The Day of the Finals**

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street fully ready for the final exam as they were followed by Hinata, Karin, and Haku. Naruto now wore a dark orange and black sleeveless quipao top with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and black fingerless opera gloves that went to her elbow with arm guards and black pants with black knee high boots and shin guards. Sakura also wore the same thing as Naruto but she had a dark red top with forest green pants instead with the Haruno clan symbol in white on the back of her top. The final week of training was a bit of a surprise to both of them because Yugao had snatched them up for a special kind of training. Naruto and Sakura had both heard that her fiancé had been killed under mysterious circumstances and thought that their sensei would've taken time away from her duties to grieve but instead she seemed hell bent on training them to be a single minded unit. She pushed them to learn how to anticipate what the other's next thought or move would be and then there day would end with them having to tag team against Yugao herself which they would lose resulting in being pushed harder the next day on their final day they managed to get a draw against her.

 **Stadium**

Karin, Haku, and Hinata made their way to find seats while Naruto and Sakura entered the stadium and stood in line with the others as a man wearing a bandana on his head with a senbon in his mouth stood in front of them.

"Where the fuck is Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered as Naruto shrugged while she looked around the crowed finding where Karin and the others were.

"Looks like Ino saved front row seats for everyone." She said as Sakura looked up where she was looking to see Ino and everyone else in the front row.

"She probably made sure to get here early to get them." Sakura replied before looking down the line at Dosu who had a new gauntlet. "Looks like we both have our work cut out for us." She thought as the crowds began to cheer.

"Have you been able to find Sasuke and Kakashi yet?" Asked Hiruzen as he looked down at the arena as his guard leaned over.

"We have the ANBU searching for them now but have yet to find them." The man replied. "I told him not to be late." He continued as Hiruzen nodded before there was a plume of smoke in the middle of the field.

"Sorry I hope we're not too late." Said Kakashi as the smoke cleared revealing himself and Sasuke who was wearing a black outfit with his left arm and both legs wrapped in white bandages and black straps.

"Actually I'm impressed Kakashi I half expected you to show up halfway through." Said the man with the senbon as Sasuke stood next to Naruto and Sakura.

"A certain man told me I should try not to be late today and I don't want to be on his bad side." Replied Kakashi vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Any particular reason why you two are dressed the same?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at both of his teammates.

"Naruto bought them she said we should wear something presentable and sensible since we're the only kunoichi representatives for Konoha." Replied Sakura as Sasuke looked them over again.

"They look nice." He muttered but Sakura still heard it making her blush slightly before paying attention to the Hokage who had stepped up to the railing in his spectator box.

"Welcome one and all to Konohagakure and to this year's chunin selection exam finals between the ten finalists who made it through our preliminary exam." Said Hiruzen as everyone listened. "We ask that no one leaves until all the matches has been completed now everyone enjoy yourselves the first match shall begin in a moment." He finished as everyone cheered before Hirzuen sat back down next to the Kazekage.

"Alright I'm Genma and I'll be the proctor for this final stage. The rules are the same as they were in your prelim match's. Remember the match won't end until you or your opponent either gives up or dies however I reserve the right to step in and call a match should I determine the match is over no arguments allowed got it?" Said the man with the senbon as everyone listened before nodding. "Alright the first match is Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji the two of you will stay here while the rest of you proceeded to the waiting area." He continued as everyone began to walk away leaving Naruto and Neji who were staring at one another intently.

"This match is going to be interesting." Said Ino as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Neji don't underestimate her." Thought Hiashi as he and his other clan members watched from their box while Neji and Naruto squared off with one another.

"Have anything to say before we begin it is your last chance to back out." Said Neji as Naruto remained quiet getting into her stance as he smirked. "Very well." He replied while doing the same.

"Here we go last year's rookie of the year versus this year's dead last which I think should go to Kiba now." Said Sasuke as Sakura nodded.

"Neji has no idea what Naruto is really capable of." Said Sakura making Shino and Shikamaru glance at her.

"Begin!" Shouted Genma as the crowd cheered.

Naruto quickly dashed back while inhaling deeply and flashing through hand signs before puffing out the inhaled air Neji quickly dodged to the right as medium craters appeared in the area he had stood in. Neji then dashed toward Naruto who flashed through more hand signs and multiple shadow clones appeared before intercepting him as she backed away again. Neji struck the first clone making poof away.

"Do you really think your Shadow Clones will stop me?" Neji asked striking another only this time he was drenched in water while it poofed away soaking him.

"Cleaver girl." Thought Kakashi as he watched. "You took my lightning based Shadow Clone jutsu and reversed engineered it to make an improved version of the Water Clone." He continued to think as Neji struck another and was drenched again before striking another finding it was a normal clone.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Neji starting to get irritated as the final clone closed in before he struck it but instead of getting drenched he was blasted back by a gust of wind which left minor cuts on his exposed skin and began to tear up his clothing. "So you've already started to learn about your elemental affinities that's slightly impressive." He said standing as four shuriken whizzed toward him but his Byakugan showed the wind based chakra that was channeled into them greatly extending their reach. He quickly rotated creating a blue sphere around himself surprising the Hyuga watching him before the shuriken were deflected harmlessly.

"Well Naruto aren't you full of surprises." Thought Hiruzen as he and the Kazekage watched.

Naruto created three more clones and had them charge Neji head on before Neji did the same technique this time the dissipated clones revealed to be made of lighting making Neji consider his still drenched state.

"I've been put on the defensive and I can't tell whether her clones are normal, wind, water, or lighting. If I were to strike a lighting one in my current state it would be the end of the match." Thought Neji as Naruto let loose more Air Bullets making Neji smirk as he pushed forward while dodging. "Once I close the distance this match is over." He thought as Naruto loosed several more shuriken with a couple of kunai which fell short hitting the ground ahead of him making her look irritated as he smirked dodging the shurikin again his feet splashing through the puddles where he had battled the water clones. His eyes widened slightly as Naruto's frown turned into a smirk before catching the glint of the ninja wire attached to the kunai that were now inserted into the soaked ground he was on. He quickly leapt into the air as Naruto flashed through several hand signs after inhaling again before exhaling as Neji's eyes widened. He couldn't defend against this barrage not while in midair at least. He crossed his arms in front of himself as he felt his body pelted by the air bullets each one leaving him feel like he had been punched by his sensei at least five times before landing on the ground hard just outside the soaked area he had leapt from.

He understood Naruto's plan now the first barrage while she dashed back was to make him charge her while the Water Shadow Clones doused him when he dispelled them the wind one was meant to push him back then she made him re-think his approach when she revealed she had an affinity for lighting. She made him think her goal was to electrocute him when it wasn't. Her goal was to make him slip up into putting himself into a situation where he would be unable to defend himself adequately which met making him jump high enough into the air where she could hit him with a barrage.

Was this it? Was it his fate to lose to this girl? No it wasn't, this was not his fate, he was stronger than her. Fate had already determined he would be the winner and he would prove it. He slowly stood while his body ached and whined at him before getting back into his stance then took a moment to steady his breathing.

"Well, well, well Hokage-sama this match is turning out to be very entertaining I wonder if all the match's will be like this one." Said the Kazekage as Hiruzen nodded also watching carefully.

"Naruto has shown sound strategy in making this a long distant fight and has shown several innovated ways of using the Shadow Clone technique to intercept her opponent. You have come a long way Naruto your parents would be proud of you right now." Thought Hiruzen as Naruto slipped into her taijutsu stance.

"You have shown sound strategy in keeping this a distant fight but now you wish to make this a taijutsu battle? Perhaps using all those jutsu has started taking its toll." Said Neji with a smirk while wiping a small bit of blood from his mouth.

"Not as much as that Air Bullet barrage took out of you physically." Naruto replied as Neji narrowed his eyes. He then got into a different stance where he was crouched with one arm extended outward with the palm facing up at the other arm extended behind him in the same position.

"It can't be." Thought Hiashi.

"Naruto get away from him that's the stance for the Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata yelled out in worry.

Naruto waited as Neji rushed forward as soon as he spun around Naruto did a rotating hand stand catching Neji off guard while hitting him in the midsection with a kick then again with a second stronger kick to the chin launching him into the air before she launched herself into the air doing a small spin than diving at an angle with an outstretched leg straight at Neji who landed on the ground then was struck with the diving kick making an impact crater underneath him while Genma winced.

"Killer Bee Stinger followed by a Cannon Strike a Yugao classic." Thought Genma as Neji hacked up some blood as he just stared straight up into the sky.

"My body won't move." Neji whispered in pain. "How can it end like this? It was my destiny to win this battle." He continued as Naruto frowned.

"Destiny and fate that's all you ever drone on about. You know I failed the final exam three times because I couldn't do the clone jutsu properly so by your logic I shouldn't be standing here let alone standing over you." Replied Naruto as Neji's eyes widened. "Hinata told me what happened to your dad and she told me about what the main family puts the branch family through personally I think its bull shit that someone would do the things she told me they do to their own family, but you've taken your destiny into your own hands and don't even know it." She continued. "You're a branch member who knows two techniques that are technically only taught to main house members I'd say the moment you decided to teach yourself those techniques you took your fate and destiny into your own hands." Naruto finished as Neji continued looking up at the sky before closing his eyes.

"You told me that you would end my career if tried to hurt Hinata on purpose." Said Neji while Naruto ran her hand through her hair.

"Despite what you think about her Hinata still cares about your wellbeing so she made me promise that I would only put you in the hospital for a few weeks." Naruto replied as Neji tried to laugh but his body was in too much pain.

"After all I did to her she still forgives me you truly are a caring person." He thought as Genma held up his hand signaling the end of the match.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." He yelled as the crowd cheered while the medics came out before Naruto went to the waiting area.

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Well there it is, again sorry for the wait I got writers block because I wanted to do another full chapter of stuff before I started the finals and then my brother bought the games. Anyway by the time I came back to this I was still stuck and I realized it had been a really long time since my last update so I said screw it and started the finals. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far I greatly appreciate them. Now to answer two questions that were posted in the reviews that I forgot to answer in the last chapter.

First this is a Naruto x Undetermined girl pairing no boys, I haven't fully decided on who she'll be paired with yet because I'm trying to concentrate more on her development at the moment it doesn't mean however that their aren't girls looking at her or she them.

Second: Why did I choose a Mongoose for her summon? I wanted to use something unique that hadn't been used before. Fox's as an alternate summon for Naruto are way too common so I just took a step back and looked at the big three those being a Slug, a Toad, and a Snake. I then decided that I wanted something that Manda would actually loath and somewhat fear and there was only one animal that came to my mind a Mongoose.

Now with that done on with the story.

"Ah man I knew Naruto had improved but I didn't realize it was to this much of a degree now how am I supposed to beat her?" Murmured Shikamaru as Shino and Sakura looked at him.

"Amazing I didn't think anyone would be able to bait and deceive Neji like that." Thought Tenten before smiling slightly.

"Yeah you're defiantly not deserving the title of dead last anymore." Said Sasuke as Naruto leaned against the railing near Sakura.

"If you think that's something just wait till you see Sakura." Naruto replied smiling as Genma looked up.

"Haruno Sakura and Kinuta Dosu you're up." He said as Sakura walked down and waited as Dosu took the spot across from her.

"How's the arm?" She asked as he rubbed it unconsciously before glaring at her with pure hatred as Genma raised his hand.

"Begin!" He shouted dropping his hand while stepping back.

"I just want you to know I'm going to make you scream for mercy for what you did to my arm bitch." Said Dosu before rushing forward as Sakura smirked before seeming to vanish. "What?" He thought before looking around.

"Damn she's at least half as fast as Lee with his weights on." Thought Tenten as she and the other more experienced shinobi watched. Dosu looked around his visible eye twitching before he felt something sink into his right arm before it went limp making him look before his eye widened slightly.

"Senbon!?" He thought before he felt more sink into his left leg making him drop to his knee. "Damn it." He said quickly reaching over and hitting the gauntlet on his arm but all he heard was a dull plunking sound which wasn't correct making him look down at seeing the holes had been plugged by senbon. "But when did she?" He tried to think before she was in front of him again then there was pain as the first blow struck his midsection then a second followed by a knee to the face which spun him around before a final palm strike sent him sailing across the arena and into the wall leaving an impact crater as the bandages around his moth turned completely red before he fell to the ground.

"Good thing Lee isn't here I don't think I would be able to hold him back." Thought Tenten as the civilian crowd was trying to determine what had happened but the shinobi began cheering which prompted the civilians to do the same. Sasuke's mouth was on the ground along with Shikamaru's while Genma walked up and looked at Dosu before grimacing then checked for a pulse finding a weak one then waved over the medics.

"Winer Haruno Sakura!" He said as the crowd cheered.

"My, my, what strong kunoichi you have this year Hokage-sama to be able to target someone's pressure points with a senbon while moving at that kind of speed it's rather amazing that she is just a genin." Said the Kazekage as the Hokage nodded.

"What's wrong Kurenai you look a little disappointed?" Asked Asuma as she looked at him.

"I spent the whole month training her in genjutsu and she didn't even use any of it." She replied with a slight pout.

"Ino told me that Sakura and her team ran into that guy before in the Forest of Death so she probably knew genjutsu wasn't the way to go for this match but look at this way you gave her some valuable tools that she'll be glad to have with her when she's on missions." He said as she sighed.

"I suppose but she was so good at doing them her chakra control is far above average for someone her age she was able to do genjutsu that I couldn't do until I was a mid-level chunin." She replied as Asuma whistled lightly now understanding her disappointment.

"Not much of a show Sakura." Said Naruto as she re-joined the rest of the competitors.

"Couldn't play around with him that gauntlet of his is a pretty effective weapon if you let him use it." She replied as Sasuke just stared at her with wide eyes dumbstruck.

"What the hell happened this past month?" He thought as his eye started to twitch. "Have they surpassed me?" He continued to think. "Am I now the weakest member on our squad?" He continued before winching slightly as the curse mark pulsed. "No we're at least equal in skill now which means they caught up to me." He thought before nodding to himself confidently.

"Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku Temari let's go." Said Genma as Temari pulled out her fan and summoned a gust of wind before riding her fan to the ground below.

"Looks like I have two tough acts to follow I hope I won't disappoint." She said as Shikamaru sighed.

"Man why do I always get paired with girls." He mumbled before sighing. "I think I'll forfeit this time." He mumbled.

"Don't even think about it Shikamaru just think of the lecture and berating you'll get from Asuma and Ino." Said Sakura as Shikamaru groaned.

"Damn it she has a point." He thought before trudging down the stairs.

"You'll be great Shikamaru you're the best strategists I know." Said Naruto giving him a thumbs up as he looked at her before grumbling about optimistic troublesome girls.

"Hey let's go already." Said Temari as Shikamaru sighed taking his position.

"Begin." Said Genma as Temari charged with her fan closed.

"Damn I forgot she was a feisty one." He thought leaping back as her fan hit the ground where he was standing. "Look I don't really care if I make chunin or not but after the last two match's I'm not going to be the third guy to be beat by a girl." He said as Temari gritted her teeth while narrowing her eyes and growled before opening her fan then letting loose a wave of wind causing a bunch of dust to kick up before dying down as she looked around finding he ran off before smiling at seeing a small grove of trees.

"Well he's pretty fast when he runs away." She thought placing her still open fan between her body and the trees. "I know what your game is." She thought thinking back to when Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession on Kin.

"Man why couldn't I have been born a cloud? Just floating along going where ever the wind takes me that's the kind of life I can get behind." Thought Shikamaru as he watched some clouds. "Shit the only reason I became a ninja was to do what I wanted when I wanted." He continued to think. "I wish someone had told me how much work it was going to be but I can't complain now." He thought while standing with a smile on his face as Temari narrowed her eyes at him again.

"What are you thinking now?" She thought before growling slightly. "Or are you mocking me?" She continued to think. "Let's see if you're smirking after this!" She yelled waving her fan again this time the trees received gashes in trunks and branches were sliced off as Shikamaru took cover. Before the dust cleared a shadow emerged heading straight for Temari making her leap back as it thinned out before stopping short of where she had leapt back to. "Impressive you can use that jutsu of yours to manipulate any shadow like the one being cast by the arena but it can only go so far." She said using her fan to draw a line. "As long as I stay behind this line he can't get me." She thought as Shiakamaru looked at her before placing his hands together and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Asked Sakura as Naruto watched.

"He's thinking of a strategy." Naruto replied as Kankuro looked at her.

"There's no plan he'll be able to come up with that Temari won't see through." He said.

"Care to wager lunch on that?" She asked as Kankuro blushed slightly. "Not that kind of lunch I'm not into guys I meant losers team buys lunch for the winner's team." Replied Naruto as Kankuro grumbled slightly.

"Why me?" He asked before sighing. "It may not be a date but your still on!" He said with confidence. "It won't matter soon anyway." He thought with a smirk while he watched Shikamaru pull out a kunai.

"So you do have some fight in you. Good I didn't want this to be an easy win." She said opening her fan and blasting him with her Wind Scythe jutsu while he took cover behind a tree and took his jacket off. "It's useless to try and hide!" She yelled as the dust cleared. "Damn it face me you coward!" She yelled crating a bigger version of her jutsu before a kunai emerged from the dust it kicked up making her step to the side as she closed her fan then deflect another with it while the shadow emerged again making her smirk seeing she was still behind her mark before her eyes widened as it kept coming toward her making her leap back again before it stopped where she had been standing. "I get it your killing time to let the sun get lower so the shadow of the wall grows and reach of your jutsu with it." She said as Shikamaru looked at her while standing in the shadow.

"You're pretty quick." He replied as she smirked.

"Alright if I calculate the height of the sun with how much reach he gained I can still stay out of range of his jutsu." She thought.

"Temari above you!" Kankuro shouted as Temari looked up.

"What the hell is that?" She asked before her eyes widened then she dashed to the side as the shadow from Shikamaru's jacket appeared on the line of his possession jutsu allowing him to extend it making her continue to leap away before stopping as it stopped near her making her sigh in relief. "Alright time to end this." She thought shoving her open fan into the ground and hiding behind it. "I'll create a clone and once he catch's it that's when I'll have him." She thought before hearing two kunai sink into the ground behind her. "That was pathetic!" She yelled starting to go through hand signs.

"Says the girl hiding behind a giant fan." Yelled Shikamaaru with a smirk as his shadow extended through the shadows of the planted kunai before connecting with Temari's making her stop on the final sign.

"What the hell why can't I move?" She thought before her eyes widened as Shikamru turned his head and she could see the shadow coming off the kunai he just threw at her. "I should've known." She thought gritting her teeth as she stood with Shikamaru before they both walked to the center of the arena. "I can't believe I'm going to lose to this lazy asshole." She continued to think as Shikamaru raised his hand and she did the same while trying to fight with everything she had to get her body to listen to her.

"Fuck this I give up." Said Shikamaru as she looked at him before blinking then the entire crowd face planted before starting to boo and yell at him. "I only have ten seconds left before I run to low on chakra to maintain my jutsu kind of a bummer really I had the next two hundred moves planned out." He said as Temari's eyes widened slightly in astonishment. "Besides winning this thing will only mean more work for me." He continued as Genma smirked.

"The winner is Temari!" He yelled.

"He may not be as motivated as some of the others but a squad leader that trusts their head more then there gut is likely to get into far less trouble." Said Izumo as Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah a team with someone who thinks there a hotshot won't last long. Some of these kids still need to learn there isn't a point in completing the mission if you get your team killed in the process." Said Kotetsu as Izumo looked at him.

"If you're scoring them on that alone then Neji failed the test for sure and probably Sakura." He said as Kotetsu looked at him.

"Sakura and Neji are both very talented but not quite there yet." He replied.

"What about Naruto?" Izumo asked.

"She showed a good strategy she even threw off Neji's final attack with that taijutsu move of hers not many can do that to a Hyuga especially one as capable as him. I could see a recommendation but ultimately it would come down to what the Hokage thinks of her capabilities." Said Kotetsu as Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Alright next match Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara!" Genma called out as Temari and Shikamaru walked back to the waiting area while everyone began to cheer.

"The match everyone's been waiting for." Shikakmaru muttered.

"Hey did you really think that far ahead in our match or were you just bullshitting me?" Asked Temari looking him in the eye as he sighed.

"I wasn't bullshitting you." He replied staring back at her before she looked away.

"You're the only one to match…no beat me in battlefield tactics you have my respect for that." She said continuing on a head of him as he stood for a moment before shrugging.

 **Up in the arena stands**

"Guy-sensei, Lee over here!" Shouted Tenten waving to them as Guy and Lee who was wearing a blue robe and was using a crutch looked over at her before waving themselves as she made her way to them.

"Ah Tenten I see your flames of youth are as vibrant as ever." Said Guy with a bright smile.

"We heard on the way in that Naruto beat Neji." Said Lee as Tenten nodded.

"The match was amazing she used misdirection the entire time and Neji fell for it without even knowing it." She said slightly excited.

"Really? I would've thought Neji would've been smarter than that." Said Guy as Tenten looked at him. "All well looks like I'll need to set up a special session for the two of you." He said as Tenten groaned.

 **Down on the arena floor**

Sasuke and Gaara stared each other down while Genma looked at them as the crowd quieted down.

"Begin!" He yelled as sand began to emerge from the gourd on Gaara's back making Sasuke leap away.

"So that's the sand Kakashi-sensei warned me about." Thought Sasuke as Gaara suddenly grabbed his right eye as his body shook.

"I know, I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I gave you such foul tasting blood but I promise this time it will be good it will be the best tasting ever." Said Gaara as Sasuke looked on before the floating sand fell to the ground.

"Alright then." Thought Sasuke grabbing two shuriken then threw them before charging forward as a clone of Gaara made of sand appeared and caught the shuriken throwing them back while Sasuke threw two more to deflect them then preformed a kick which destroyed the arms on the sand clone before preforming a spinning back fist strike which got caught in the sand making him do a palm strike which destroyed the rest of it. He then ran forward and went to punch Gaara directly but his sand was already up making Sasuke smirk before he vanished making Gaara's eyes widen.

"He's fast like the other guy." He thought as Sasuke appeared in front of him punching him in the face and cracking the sand armor on his skin while sending him flying a short distance.

"So that's the sand armor I've heard so much about well then come on." Said Sasuke holding his arm at an angle with his palm facing him while Gaara looked at him wide eyed before his eyes narrowed and he began to scowl at him. "Well what are you waiting for?" Asked Sasuke. "Fine then I'll come to you." He said before dashing forward as Gaara's eyes widened again as his sand tried to intercept him but couldn't as he looked around trying to find Sasuke before receiving a kick to his mid-section sending him flying across the field again.

"I guess I wasn't the only one working on speed." Said Sakura as she and Naruto watched.

"It'll take more than speed to win this fight." Said Naruto as Sakura nodded. While Sasuke ducked under the sand again hitting Gaara with a punch before grabbing his shirt and driving his knee into him a couple of times before letting go then hit him with another kick sending Gaara flying again.

"Gaara what will you do now, the sand armor is to taxing on your chakra to keep using it for much longer." Thought Temari as Gaara stood and glared at Sasuke before placing his hands together then his sand began to gather around him forming a ball.

"He can't be thinking of using that jutsu." Thought Kankuro as Sasuke charged forward but stopped as the sphere closed and spikes jutted out toward him making him grit his teeth before backing off while the spikes vanished then an eye of sand appeared hovering above the sphere.

"This is bad he's not even thinking about the plan anymore." Thought Temari looking on getting more and more worried.

"Something's not right." Said Naruto looking at the sphere.

"He's created a barrier between himself and Sasuke." Said Sakura as Naruto looked on.

"Something is defiantly not right his chakra feels strange almost similar to when I used…" Started Naruto as her eyes widened as Sakura looked at her. Sasuke tried several times in vein to pierce through the sand sphere but it was solid as a rock and on top of that its counter attacks had sped up making him have to be on his toes a little more when he attacked.

"What's the deal is he going to stay in there the whole time?" Thought Sasuke after backing off before smirking. "You know what that's fine it'll give me time to prepare my technique." He continued to think jumping back and using his chakra to stick to the wall as he went toward the top. He then flashed through several hand signs before griping his left wrist and held it toward the wall while he concentrated. chakra begin to spark and chirp around Sasuke's hand as everyone watched on.

"It can't be…Kakashi you fool." Thought Jiraya as he watched from his position.

"What is that?" Asked Sakura as Naruto watched.

"It's the technique Kakashi-sensei used in Wave to try and kill Zabuza." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at her before watching as Sasuke charged down the wall straight toward Gaara before he began weaving between the spikes that emerged from it then he rammed his fist straight through the sphere all the way up to his shoulder.

"Got you." Thought Sasuke smirking.

"What is this?" Asked Gaara with wide eyes while sitting inside the sphere with Sasuke's hand firmly on his shoulder. "It's so warm and wet…mother what is it?" He asked his voice starting to crack as a drop of blood hit his open hand making his body shake as he stared at it before screaming. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" He screamed for all to hear as Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened in horror as Sasuke tried to pull his arm out but couldn't before he discharged another Chidori then yanking hard again but as he pulled a strange looking arm made of sand came out of the sphere with it before releasing him then slowly retreating back into the sphere as Sasuke looked on wide eyed.

"Is it taking over again?" Asked Kankuro shaking while Temari looked on unable to move.

"I don't know this has never happened before…I think Gaara is actually hurt." She said as Kankuro looked at her then back at the sphere where there was an arm sized hole now. Sasuke watched unable to move as an eerie growl came from within the sphere. Sweat rolled down to his chin as he stared unable to look away at seeing something moving inside before his eyes widened as a cross shaped eye looked out the hole at him before whatever was inside let out a blood curdling roar directly at Sasuke then the sphere started to crack and fall apart while Kankuro and Temari looked on with horror in their eyes.

"Na…Naruto…" Said Sakura in a wavering voice.

"I knew it…he's like me." Thought Naruto as her grip on the railing tightened. "Sasuke get out of their!" She yelled as the sphere finally shattered completely turning to sand revealing Gaara who was holding his left shoulder and panting heavily with a shocked look in his eyes.

"The shell broke before he could complete the transformation." Said Temari before seeing the blood on his shirt. "I knew it, he's hurt." She continued looking on with both worry and fear in her eyes and on her face. Not noticing that people in the stands were beginning to pass out.

"Naruto someone's using a mass genjutsu." Said Sakura noticing the technique right away before she and Naruto raised a hand sign and released a burst of chakra canceling the effect on themselves then looked up at the sound of an explosion as smoke rose from where the Hokage and Kazekage were seated making everyone who hadn't fallen under the genjutsu look up.

"The signal." Thought Kankuro.

"The operation is beginning." Thought Temari as the ANBU in the stands immediately made their way to the Hokage while outside the village Suna and Oto shinobi attacked and scaled the outer walls as a giant three headed snake was summoned in the forest.

"Sakura I hope you're ready to fight because shit just hit the fan." Said Naruto while she and Sakura looked on as the giant snake broke through the protective wall.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: There we have it the invasion has officially begun I hope you enjoyed reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and your support now on with the show.

The ANBU quickly rushed to where the Hokage was supposed to be as the Kazekage jumped out of the smoke with him a kunai at his throat before landing at the top of the roof of the private seating area then four more shinobi appeared on each corner. The first of the four was guy with dark skin and six arms with black hair tied in a topknot, the second was also a guy with short gray hair green lipstick and had what looked like a second head growing out of his back. The third was another guy who was rather pudgy and had an orange Mohawk and the final person was a girl with waist length dark pink hair and wore a skullcap on her head. All four wore the same uniform which was brown and black tunic with ether black shorts or pants and had a thick piece of purple rope tied around their waist ending with a bow behind them.

"So this was your plan all along…Orochimaru." Said Hiruzen looking at the Kakazekage who smiled under his veil while he looked at him.

"I should've known that I could never fool you Sarutobi-sensei." Said the Kazekage pulling the veil and a fake face off as the four shinobi created a barrier around them blocking the ANBU.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Sasuke while he watched all the mayhem unfold.

"Gaara!" Yelled Temari as she and Kankuro jumped down next to him. "This is bad he's hurt worse than I thought." Said Temari as Gaara started to get a crazed look in his eye while he looked at Sasuke.

"Gaara that's enough we have to stick to the plan." Said Kankuro.

"Out my way I need to kill him." Replied Gaara shoving Kankuro to the side.

"What are you three doing the operation has already begun." Said their sensei as he appeared in front of them.

"Gaara can't perform the jutsu right now his chakra is too low." Said Temari as their sensei got a look of irritation on his face.

"Damn it Gaara." He thought as Genma appeared in front of Sasuke. "Both of you take him to safety and tend to his wounds when his chakra has recovered enough continue with the operation." He said as Temari and Kankuro nodded before leaving while carrying Gaara.

"Do you think your plan is really going to work out the way you think it is?" Asked Genma while the man looked back at him.

"I'll make sure it does." He replied before charging as Genma readied himself.

"Sasuke go after those three don't let them carryout whatever their assignment is." Said Genma as Sasuke looked at him before nodding then taking off.

"Damn it Sasuke." Thought Naruto as she watched him go after the Suna gennin. "Looks like we'll have to go after him." She said as Sakura looked at her before nodding. "Hey Shino Shikamaru let's go!" She called as Shino looked at her before nodding.

"Damn it why do I have to go?" Asked Shikamaru while Naruto looked at him.

"Because we need a fourth and you're good at looking at the situation with a cool head." Naruto replied as Shikamaru groaned.

"Naruto, Sakura." Said Kakashi from above them making them look up. "Go get Sasuke and then take him to a secure location and guard him do you understand?" He asked while stabbing an Oto shinobi after blocking his strike.

"Already on it." Said Naruto as she and the others took off.

"Hmm she already had her squad assembled before being told anything." He thought before giving an eye smile as Haku rained a hail of ice needles down on to multiple Oto shinobi. "It's nice having you on the same side this time Haku I see you haven't let your skills diminish in fact I'd say they've improved since I last saw you fight." Said Kakashi as Haku looked at him.

"Are you trying to flirt with me while in the middle of battle?" She asked as he gave her an eye smile.

"Not at all I never flirt." He replied as Guy sent an Oto shinobi through the wall before Haku turned her attention to the remaining Oto shinobi.

 **With Orochimaru and Hiruzen**

"So before we get things started why don't you tell me what you hope to gain from all this?" Asked Hiruzen as Orochimaru tossed the Suna kage hat to the side while he walked away.

"I don't really gain much of anything from this." He replied as Hiruzen looked at him.

"I know you're not a man who holds a grudge so what is your goal here other than trying to get Sasuke." He said as Orochimaru placed his hands behind his back for a moment in thought.

"I guess my goal if you can call it that is to get the world moving again I prefer watching things when they are in motion because it's so dull when things are still like a windmill when it doesn't turn so I will start to get things turning again and the destruction of Konoha is the first step in that plan." He replied as Hiruzen looked at him.

"You haven't changed a bit." He replied as the four teens created a barrier around themselves while Hiruzen glared at Orochimaru.

"I know how much you would hate to have our battle interrupted." Replied Orochimaru with a smile before he leaped into the air as Hiruzen flashed through a set of hand signs then the tiles on the roof around him rose up and whirled toward Orochimaru who jumped over them while going through his own hand signs before his tongue turned into a snake and lunged at Hiruzen biting into side of his neck. "Come now Sarutobi-sensei you know there's no way you can beat me with such weak attacks." Said Orochimaru before his eyes widened in shock as Hiruzen turned into mud while he landed then he turned to look at Hiruzen but the roof under him turned to water and mud sweeping him down the roof before a dragon head made of mud appeared and opened its maw releasing multiple balls of earth at him while Hiruzen finished another set of hand signs and blew a stream of fire at the balls igniting them before they collided with Orochimaru making him scream as he is set on fire.

"You can stop with the theatrics." Said Hiruzen as the mud flow subsided leaving damaged tile in its place while Orochimaru appeared from his hiding place in the roof.

"You can't blame me Sarutobi-sensei if you really think such weak jutsu can kill me." Orochimaru replied with a smile.

"Yet you're the one taunting me perhaps you believe that you can't beat me?" Said Sarutobi while Orochimaru looked at him.

"I think it's about time we stop playing around you're not an academy teacher and I'm no longer a student." Said Orochimaru smirking while Hiruzen smiled.

"I suppose it is." He replied removing his robes and hat to reveal that he had his war gear on underneath.

"You truly did anticipate this would happen didn't you?" Asked Orochimaru removing his kage robes to reveal that he wore the same thing as the four teens that made the barrier. Hiruzen then charged forward throwing a shuriken then going through several hand signs causing it to multiple as Orochimaru went through multiple hand signs of his own and stopped as he held a sign while two coffins emerged from the roof making Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly before putting his hand in a sign and prevented the third one from appearing.

"Summon's well then I think it's only fair that the playing field is even." Said Hiruzen as Orochimaru looked at him from between the coffins confused as they began to open.

"What the fuck!" Yelled the dark pink haired girl making him turn to her corner just in time to see her pulled through the roof making his eyes widen as the barrier began to collapse.

"Sorry kiddo but you'll appreciate this someday." Said Jiraiya as he punched the girl in the midsection hard making her eyes widen while she slumped over then passed out before she was handed to two ANBU who quickly took her away.

"No, no, NO!" Yelled Orochimaru while Jiraiya climbed out of the hole he made.

"Hey their old friend." He said as Orochimaru growled through clenched teeth.

"Jiraiya you were supposed to be out of the village." Orochimaru replied as Jiraiya smirked.

"Did you really think you could keep an eye on the spy master of Konoha?" He asked as Orochimaru pulled two kunai with tags on them.

"You're right that was foolish of me but tell me how you plan to deal with my summons?" He asked as the coffins vanished revealing a man in rust red armor with long black hair and a man in blue and white fur trimmed armor with short white hair making Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead Orochimaru?" He asked as both men looked at Hiruzen for a moment seemingly perplexed.

"Oh it's you Hiruzen I didn't recognize you at first." Said the black haired man.

"You've gotten so old." Said the white haired one before looking back at Orochimaru. "Allow me to give you some advice…" He said as Orochimaru paused for a moment. "When using reanimation make sure to never someone who knows it especially if the person is the one who created it." He said before he and the man with the black hair went through several hand signs rapidly before there was a burst of chakra. "We may not be as strong as we were originally but you have no control over us either." He said as Orochimaru's eye's narrowed.

"There was nothing about a counter in your notes." He hissed angrily.

"Do you really think I would put the counter to a jutsu that could be used on me in something that might be found by anyone?" He asked as Orochimaru looked around as the ANBU choose this time to appear as well before there was an explosion while the giant snake hissed in the distance as it continued its rampage getting everyone else's attention for a moment.

"Foolish Sarutobi-sensei you know you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent especially when it's me." Said Orochimaru as he and his three remaining Oto shinobi turned to mud while Hiruzen growled.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"Alright I can sense their chakra signatures in this direction." Said Naruto veering to the right as she and her team continued jumping through the trees. Up on the roof of one of the building a squad or Oto shinobi looked down into the forest while the leader held up a card with Naruto's info on it.

"Alright let's go." He said as they took to the trees. "This bitch is mine." He thought with a smirk.

"Man this such a drag." Said Shikamaru as they continued onward while Sakura looked back at him.

"Quit whining Kakashi-sensei gave us our orders." She said as he grumbled slightly while Naruto looked back.

 **Ten minutes later**

"We got company nine chakra signatures coming up behind us and they aren't friendlies." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at her.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Shikamaru do you think an ambush could work?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Unfortunately no, for an ambush to work we need to know where our pursuers are which we do thanks to your ability to pick out chakra signatures and terrain advantage which we would've had. Unfortunately this attack wasn't just thought up two or three months ago this has probably been in the works for a while and we have to assume that all the enemy shinobi know the layout of the village just as well as us on top of that these guys are probably specialists in tracking and pursuit." He replied as Naruto nodded before thinking for a moment. "The only thing that will work is to create a diversion to lead them away from everyone else." He continued as everyone listened. "To do that one of us needs to stay behind and be the distraction." He finished as they stopped on a branch.

"So which one of us should it be?" Asked Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"Shikamaru." She said a little solemnly as Sakura looked at her.

"Are you serious why can't you just use shadow clones to act as a decoy?" She asked as Shikamaru looked at her.

"Naruto's right. Using Shadow Clones would just be using chakra you'll need if you end up having to fight those Suna gennin, she'll need you to back her up Sakura, and Shino's insect hive can give you a better advantage in battle and he's not a bad strategist himself.

"Still nowhere near your capability though." Replied Shino as everyone looked at him for moment.

"Wow he can talk." Said Sakura blinking as Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

"Alright then I'll leave it to you Shikamaru just don't die on me got it I'd hate to have to tell Ino and Asuma-sensei." Said Naruto smirking as Shikamaru smirked to. "Oh and here this should get you back to full fighting condition." She continued while tossing him a small brown ball.

"Just get going I'll catch up later." He said as Naruto and the others continued on while he ate the pill.

After ten minutes the Oto shinobi appeared in the clearing while the leader looked at the tracks that were on the ground.

"The foot prints of this particular shinobi are irregular probably from fatigue and increasing anxiety." Said the commander as he looked at the foot print before standing then found he couldn't move.

"Sorry about that but you all fell right into my little trap." Said Shikamaru as they all looked at him. "You're right though I am tired but you got everything else wrong." He continued.

"He's just a kid how could we have fallen for this?" Asked an Oto shinobi.

"So this is the Shadow Paralysis jutsu of the Nara clan that we've heard so much about." Said the commander as Shikamaru looked at him.

"Actually you're behind the times grandpa it's called Shadow Possession now." Replied Shikamaru pulling out four shuriken. "Wait a minute there are only eight Naruto said there were nine…I should've known they kept one guy in reserve in case of an ambush but I know how to draw that one out." He continued to think as he pulled out four kunai then launched them all one at each trapped shinobi before eight shuriken appeared knocking them away. "Got you." Thought Shikamaru as he used his jutsu to extend to the tree. "Going to have to thank Naruto for the pill I would still be wiped without it." He thought before looking at the commander who narrowed his eyes at him. "Only problem is I've never had to hold this many before I won't be able to maintain it for long." He continued to think drawing more shuriken. "Let's try this again." He said.

"Looks like it worked they're not following us right now." Said Naruto as Sakura glanced back.

"I hope he's alright." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"I have full confidence in his capabilities besides Asuma-sensei wasn't that far behind the Oto shinobi." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at her.

"You said there weren't any friendly shinobi chasing us!" She yelled at her.

"I told you that there were nine chakra signatures that weren't friendly I didn't tell you that I could also sense his because I didn't know if he was after the Oto shinobi that were perusing us or not due to other shinobi being around the area at the time. Only when I was sure that he was after the same ones chasing us could I ask Shikamaru what his thought on an ambush was." Replied Naruto as Sakura frowned slightly.

"You still should've have told us." She muttered relieved that Shikamaru was probably going to live to complain about something else another day as they picked up their pace.

 **With Temari and Kankuro**

"Damn it now we have three more of them chasing us." Said Temari as she and Kankuro sped through the trees while Kankuro carried Gaara.

"Annoying pests." He thought before they began to push themselves harder before stopping as a kunai whizzed by his head and went into a tree.

"I finally caught up with you." Said Sasuke as Kankuro and Temari turned to look at him. "This is as far as you go." He said with a smirk while Kankuro growled in annoyance.

"Kankuro get Gaara out of here I'll take care of the Uchiha." Said Temari as Kankuro looked at her.

"But you can't take him on by yourself." He replied as she looked at him.

"Don't argue with me our priority is to get Gaara to safety!" She yelled as he clenched his jaw before quickly moving away while Sasuke tried to pursue but was blocked by Temari. "I'm too low on chakra to do a prolonged fight my only chance is to get this guy to use a large amount of chakra in a short period of time." She thought unfolding her fan as Sasuke looked at her.

"Should I use the Chidori to end this quickly?" Thought Sasuke before smirking as he threw several shuriken while Temari used her fan to blow them away. She then waved it again making him leap back as the wind cut through the branches and one of the trees as he jumped to a higher branch before throwing three kunai before she used her fan again to blow them back this time sand was mixed with it forcing Sasuke to take cover as sand began to build on the branches.

"This won't last long if all he's going to do is conserve his chakra." She thought as Sasuke appeared on another branch before going through hand signs and then blowing out multiple little fire balls forcing her to jump down to avoid them only to be surrounded by a ring of fire before Sasuke flashed through another set of signs while inhaling then released a large stream of fire.

"That should do it." He thought before leaping back as the fire was extinguished by a gale of wind that was sent his way making him leap up to a branch to avoid it but he slipped on a pile of sand on the branch causing him to fall off.

"You're mine." Said Temari jumping up and launching several kunai at him each finding its mark before they both landed on the ground. "I got him." She thought with a smirk before Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing a log with a burning explosive tag on it making her eyes widen." No." She thought as the tag exploded launching her high into the air before she landed on the ground hard causing her to cough up blood as she slid across the ground.

"Sorry but I've already spent way too much time on you as it is." Said Sasuke as he looked at her before moving on.

"Hopefully Gaara and Kankuro were able to get away." She thought while panting heavily as she laid on the ground.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"We're close he's stopped and there are two other signatures with him both of them belong to those Suna gennin there teammate is starting to approach but she hardly has any chakra left." Said Naruto as they picked up their pace.

"Damn it the others are almost here." Thought Kankuro as he stood looking at Sasuke before Temari dropped down next to him winching slightly as she landed. "Temari…damn I thought he finished you off." He said as she looked at him then Sasuke.

"Get going Kankuro the other three will be here any minute." She said as he looked at her.

"No you go your almost out of chakra I can handle this." He said as she looked at him.

"But…" She started before he looked at her.

"I said go!" He yelled as she sighed before lifting Gaara then taking to the trees while Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Looks like you'll be facing me." He said as Naruto, Sakura, and Shino emerged from the trees.

"Good you three can handle this guy I'll go stop the other two." Said Sasuke as Naruto looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei wants you taken to a safe location until things have died down." Said Naruto as Sasuke looked at her.

"I was ordered to make sure these guys don't get whatever it is there supposed to do finished." He replied as Shino stepped up.

"Leave this guy to me we never got to have our match." Replied Shino as Naruto looked at him. "The three of you go after the other two and once Sasuke's task is complete then you'll be able to finish your task." He said while Naruto looked at him.

"Are you sure Shino?" She asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Positive." He replied as Kankuro clenched his hand before narrowing his eyes.

"Alright Temari's chakra is almost gone the only one we have to worry about is Gaara." She said as Sasuke took off at full speed while Naruto growled. "Damn it Sasuke wait for us you don't know what you're getting into." Naruto yelled as he and Sakura chased after him.

"Your friends better hope that Gaara is still out of it when they catch up because if he isn't then they're good as dead." Said Kankuro as a swarm of bugs emerged from Shino's body.

"I'm not too worried Naruto and Sakura seem to be capable enough kunoichi." Said Shino as Kankuro unwrapped his puppet. It had three eyes on its head positioned in a triangle pattern, four arms that were sectioned like that of an insect and to legs which were sectioned like the arms and wore a dark brown cloak. The puppet creaked, clanked, and made clicking noises as Kankuro used chakra strings to manipulate it bringing it to life before it launched straight at Shino a blade popping out of its wrist as it struck the spot where Shino once stood as he watched getting a look at the blade and something wet glistening off it. "Poison." He thought as he dodged another strike diving down into the thicker leaf covered branches as the puppet followed.

"It's useless." Said Kankuro as he moved his fingers around manipulating the strings as two pairs of blade swung out from the side of the puppet making Shino dodge it's dive then dodge again as one of the arms with a poison blade shot out at him before the puppets mouth opened while Shino ducked low and fired two kunai hitting him in the head and chest. "Got him." Thought Kankuro smirking before his eyes widened as Shino turned into a pile of bugs then he jumped to a nearby branch as Shino appeared next to him and nearly hit him. "Damn that was close." He thought getting control of his puppet again. "Pretty good using those bugs to create a clone of yourself so you could sneak up on me." He said as Shino looked at him.

"I figured that since you have a puppet doing all the work that means you must not be very good at close combat and since you have to concentrate on manipulating it you are left open to attack." Replied Shino as Kankuro smirked.

"Not a bad analysis but you haven't even begun to see what my Crow can do." Kankuro replied as one of the arms opened at the joint then launched a ball at Shino which exploded into a huge cloud of purple gas.

"A poison gas bomb." Thought Shino quickly jumping out of the cloud to a higher branch before nearly losing his balance and dropping to one knee while panting heavily while Kankuro smirked before getting into cover then sending Crow in with its poisoned blade extended and rammed it through Shino's chest only for him to disburse into a pile of bugs again.

"What the fuck!? He's shouldn't be able to move." Thought Kankuro in irritation before spying something hanging on the other side of the branch. "I have you know." He thought while manipulating the chakra strings to move Crow in to finish Shino off only the puppet refused to move. "What!?" Thought Kankuro. "Why won't it move?" He continued to think before his eyes widened as Shino's insects began to pour out of the puppets joints. "He wanted me to attack so he could infest Crow's body with his bugs." He continued to think as the swarm moved toward his chakra strings. "Shit I forgot those things eat chakra." He continued to think panicking before canceling his jutsu before the insects could make their way down the strings to him. Then he re attached them to Crows head and activated a release mechanism that freed it from the body before manipulating it around to where Shino was as it opened its mouth completely and a large needled extended outward. "Fool every part of Crow is a weapon." He thought with a smirk as the head neared Shino before falling to the ground. "What!?" He thought before looking at his hands and seeing Shino's beetles all over them. "AHH!" He screamed jumping from his hiding place before falling on his side as they began to cover him. "But how? I cut the strings before they could find me!" He shouted while struggling to move.

"You were so concerned with a frontal attack that you never saw the one coming from the rear." Said Shino panting as he got back on top of the branch. "When I swung at you I missed on purpose and planted a female beetle on your forehead. She releases a pheromone which attracts the males to where she is no matter where they are and these beetles are native to this forest." He said as Kankuro's eyes widened before the swarm completely covered him making him scream as he fell off the branch then Shino collapsed where he was crouched.

 **With Temari and Gaara**

"Temari put me down." Mumbled Gaara as she paused on a branch.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" She asked as he growled while she let him go. "We have to keep moving they're right behind us." She said before he looked at her annoyed.

"Leave me alone Temari you're nothing but a nuisance so get lost I don't need you." He said while back handing her sending her flying into the tree they were on before collapsing back onto her knees.

"Whatever plan you guys are up to wont work because I'm going to stop it." Said Sasuke as Gaara looked over at him a smile splitting his face before he began holding his head in pain while his sand armor began to crack on the right side of his face then he began screaming.

"You are my prey!" He yelled as the top part of the gourd on his back transformed into the weird clawed arm that Sasuke had pulled out of the sphere during their match. Then the sand covered the upper right side of Gaara making the right side of his head look more like an animal with a long ear. Temari's eye's widened pure fear showing inside them as she began to shake. "My prey!" Gaara continued to scream as he thrashed around before stopping and opening his right eye which was the same one Sasuke saw in the hole of the sphere making him shake as Gaara smirked. Gaara then launched himself at Sasuke with incredible speed the sand arm extending forward as he dodged and watched the tree he was in get demolished while Gaara landed on a nearby branch.

"Damn it they've already started." Thought Naruto as she and Sakura approached the area. "I told him to wait." She said as they stopped a little out of the area as another tree was destroyed.

"What's wrong Uchiha Sasuke why do you hide!?" Yelled Gaara. "Does my true form frighten you!?" He continued before destroying another tree as Temari huddled up against the one she was in on the verge of tears as she continued to shake barely able to control herself. "Come out Uchiha Sasuke, in order to live I must kill and you are my prey!" Gaara yelled with an insane smile on his face.

"No choice I have to use the Chidori and end this now or I might not survive this battle." Thought Sasuke beginning to charge the attack.

"That's right come at me Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara yelled before catapulting himself at Sasuke as he charged him. Sasuke's Chidori then cut through Gaara's sand arm making him howl in pain as they each landed on a branch. "That's it! To crush someone like you who can wound me so badly will make me truly feel alive!" He screamed while laughing manically as Sasuke looked on slightly shaken at what he was seeing as a long thick tail grew out from the bottom of the gourd then Gaara shot himself toward Sasuke again this time even faster than before while Sasuke narrowly dodged.

"Naruto what do we do?" Asked Sakura starting to shake slightly.

"Give me a moment." Said Naruto closing her eyes as she entered the deepest depths of her mind.

"Kyuubi!" She called before a path seemed to open before she followed it while water dripped around her and when she came to the end of the hall she found a giant gate before the head of a massive fox came into view.

"So the jailer has come to visit her prisoner." Came a silky feminine voice making Naruto blink as the fox looked at her annoyed. "Your little jutsu mishap not only affected you it affected me as well since we are bound together." She said in anger before calming herself. "But that is a worry for another time you are here about Shukaku." She said with a wide knowing smile as Naruto looked at her.

"So Gaara is like me." Said Naruto as Kyuubi smiled.

"Only less stable." She replied. "Shukaku has a nasty habit of causing his Jinchuriki to go insane." She continued as Naruto clenched her jaw.

"Will you help me fight him?" She asked as Kyuubi looked at her in mild surprise.

"Oh my one of the great Uzumaki actually asking to use my power instead of just taking it as they please." She replied before looking down at her. "No." She replied as Naruto looked at her.

"You know I'm going to fight him with or without your help." Said Naruto as Kyuubi chuckled.

"You won't win even with the use of the adamantine chains I doubt you have the power needed to restrain and contain Shukaku at his current level of power and should he fully take over then what would you do?" She asked as Naruto clenched her hand.

"What do you want?" She asked as Kyuubi smiled.

"You are a smart girl after all." Kyuubi chuckled. "I want a lot of things like my freedom from this accursed cage!" She bellowed before sighing. "But I know that won't happen so I'll settle for the next best thing." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I want all our senses to be connected." She said with a grin. "I want to see what you see, smell what you smell, feel what you feel, that is what I want. If I can't experience these things myself then I'll do it through you." She said as Naruto looked at her. "That's the deal take it or leave it and you better decided soon your friend is getting very worried." She said as Naruto closed her eyes before sighing.

"You have a deal." Naruto replied as Kyuubi lowered her head so she could look Naruto in the eye.

"Swear on your nindo." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"I swear on my nindo." She replied as the Kyuubi smiled.

"Very well I will give you access up to three tails worth and nothing more that will be more than enough to handle Shukaku." She said as Naruto looked at her before growling realizing she didn't state how much power the Kyuubi had to give her in their deal then she was thrown out of her mindscape.

"Naruto…Naruto!" Sakura yelled shaking her. "Thank Kami I thought something happened." Said Sakura as Naruto looked at her. "Sasuke's curse seal activated and he just collapsed." She said as Naruto made a Shadow Clone.

"Sakura I want you to get Sasuke and get as far away from here as possible." Said Naruto as her clone began working its way around.

"I can't do that and where's your clone going?" She asked.

"That Temari girl is still in there so I'm getting her out to." She said as she quickly dashed toward the partially transformed Gaara and kicking him away as he went for the killing blow on Sasuke. "Sakura get him out of here!" She said as Sakura looked at her.

"But…" She started as Naruto looked her in the eye.

"Sakura!…Go." She said as Sakura looked at her for a moment before quickly retreating with Sasuke over her shoulder as he protested along the way.

"Who the fuck are you and where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara snarled at her as Naruto leveled her gaze at him.

"I am your new opponent." Replied Naruto as Gaara growled.

"Give me Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara screamed at her.

"You'll just have to deal with the disappointment of having to face me instead." Naruto replied closing her eyes as she felt the Kyuubi's chakra envelop her before receiving the memories of the Shadow Clone finding that Temari didn't want to leave the area completely and was watching from a safe distance.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Thought Temari as she watched from behind the tree seeing that Naruto's hair had turned a darker shade of red as the whisker marks on her cheeks grew thicker and slightly wilder looking. Her nails turned to claws as her canines slightly lengthened as a tail of chakra grew out behind her near her tail bone and the cloak made it look like she had long ears on top of her head. "What is that?" Asked Temari as she began to shake at feeling the bloodlust and hatred coming from Naruto as Gaara gave a crazed smile before Naruto opened her eyes revealing they were red in color with a slit in the center.

"I hope you're ready because this is where it ends for you." Said Naruto with determination.

End of Chapter 14

A/N: There we have it I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

"I can feel your hatred… You're like me!" Gaara yelled laughing like a madman. "The Uchiha is nothing compared to you…You are the ultimate prey and killing you will be the ultimate proof of my existence!" He continued as his upper body was completely covered and changed by the sand making him look like a crazed dog like animal.

"So much sadness and hatred." Thought Naruto as she looked at Gaara. "Is this what I could've become?" She continued to think.

"What are you waiting for? Attack me!" Gaara yelled as Naruto narrowed her eyes before vanishing then appeared behind him while delivering a kick which Gaara blocked but ended up pushed back before she vanished again this time reappearing at a distance holding a hand sign then spitting something at Gaara before he screamed as a hole appeared in his sand showing that it was wet with what looked like water. Naruto then raised her hand before the chakra around it extended outward creating a giant clawed luminescent red hand that grabbed Gaara before she swung him through a tree then another and finally slammed him through the ground. She then flashed through several hand signs before spitting rapidly creating a barrage of small water spheres that shot into the ground like bullets.

"AHHHHH!" Gaara screamed as he immerged from the hole Naruto had used his body to create revealing his sand form was now riddled with holes before inhaling deeply and then expelling a large amount of sand and wind creating a miniature sand storm but Naruto had already dashed away and proceeded to go through more hand signs before several gusts of wind appeared blowing away parts of Gaara's sand while several large deep gash's appeared in other areas.

"This is bad that's the Blade of Wind technique if she knows that then Gaara's sand defense won't last much longer." Thought Temari as Naruto appeared above him before spraying him with more of the water spheres this time blowing chunks of sand off him before extending a chakra arm again and using it to swing herself upward and doing a flip in the air diving down with a kick while Gaara looked on.

"Can't move my body still hasn't recovered from those two attacks." He thought before Naruto's foot drove straight through the sand and connected with his body sending him through the branch he was on and into the ground again before she leaped off.

"What is she?" Thought Temari shaking. "No one has been able to stand on even ground with Gaara like this and she's winning." She continued to think.

"I don't know what happened to you Gaara but I won't let you harm anyone else." Said Naruto as Gaara climbed out of the hole before laughing as he stared at her his sand form falling apart around him.

"Come Uzumaki we have only begun!" He shouted while laughing as a large amount of sand enveloped him while Naruto leaped back.

"Oh no." Thought Temari as she looked on. "It's finally happened…He's fully transformed." She thought as a giant sand creature stood far above the forest before roaring while Naruto gritted her teeth.

"So this is Shukaku." Thought Naruto looking up in awe. "How am I going to contend with that?" She thought.

"Where are you Uzumaki why don't you join me!?" Bellowed Gaara as Naruto gritted her teeth.

"I know size isn't everything but damn." Thought Naruto racking her brain before focusing on the Kyuubi's chakra then two more tails appeared before she dashed off while Gaara looked around before roaring in irritation and proceeded to destroy the area. Once Naruto was in position she waited for Gaara to turn.

"That won't work you'll be able to hold him for a short time but then what will do once you've ensnared him?" Asked Kyuubi as Naruto growled. "You might be able to hold him long enough to perform this little technique but afterward you'll be drained for a while." She continued as Naruto listened. "So are you willing to gamble the outcome of this battle on this one technique?" She asked as Naruto began to sweat while Gaara turned.

"Tell me how to do it." She said as the Kyuubi smiled.

"Show yourself Uzumaki or I'll destroy this whole area!" Gaara bellowed before red and gold chains of chakra emerged from the woods wrapping around him as he growled in annoyance finding he almost couldn't move at all. Nauto held her hands out in circular shape as the tips of her tails reached over her head and she began gathering chakra into the shape of an orb. She could feel her chakra draining fast as she tried to concentrate and maintain the Adamantine Chains. "No good got to release it now." She thought as the chains loosened and began to vanish.

"Nice try but you're mine Uzumaki!" Gaara screamed before his eyes widened as Naruto released the sphere which sped straight toward him and connected with his massive stomach before releasing a blinding light as it exploded.

"GAARA!" Temari screamed while she shielded her eyes as the explosion shook the area while Gaara screamed.

Naruto collapsed onto her hands and knees panting heavily before groaning as pain coursed through her body while the sound of heavy dragging footsteps came near. She looked up her vision slightly blurred before refocusing and seeing Gaara standing before her holding his injured shoulder and panting heavily.

"Tell me how did you get so strong?" He asked while drawing a kunai. "I want to know how you gained so much hatred and increased your power." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"My power doesn't come from my hatred." Naruto replied while panting as Gaara's eye's widened.

"Then where!?" He demanded.

"It comes from my friends and what is left of my family. They are what drive me and give me the strength to keep going." She replied before gritting her teeth as she stood shakily while Gaara looked at her. "We are alike you and I, I can see it in your eyes. I can see the loneliness and anger in them." She said as Naruto took a step forward while Gaara took a step back. "It hurts and some days you just wish that you would never wakeup or just die so long as you didn't have to go through another day of them staring at you with hatred, whispering behind your back, or just treating you like you aren't there." She continued while taking another step as Gaara stepped back again while he began to shake.

"Stay away!" He shouted throwing the kunai while Naruto took another step before it imbedded into her shoulder making her winch slightly but continued as Gaara fell to the ground.

"I can't stay away not while you live not when you'll just kill and destroy. As long as I still breathe I will protect everyone precious to me from people like you because I care about them and they care about me." She replied reaching up weakly and pulling out the kunai. "I will protect them till my dying breath." She continued as Gaara's eyes widened again.

"Gaara!" Yelled Temari as she jumped down in front of him with a kunai drawn and soon Kankuro appeared as well both completely exhausted but ready for a fight. Gaara watched as both of them stood ready to defend him then Sakura jumped down in front of Naruto with a kunai in each hand.

"Sakura I told to stay away." Said Naruto weakly before beginning to fall forward as Sakura quickly caught her but still held a kunai up in defense.

"You know I could never do that." She said as Naruto gave a small whimsical smile while Gaara watched.

"Temari…Kankuro that's enough." He said as they both turned to him slightly shocked. "We've lost…let's go." He said standing shakily as Temari steadied him before wrapping his arm around her neck so she could help him along before they took to the trees. "Her strength comes from her friends and family because she cares about them and they care about her." He thought before looking at Temari then Kankuro. "Temari…Kankuro." He said as they looked at him. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." He said as they blinked before looking at one another then proceeded on.

 **Two Days** **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto's eyes opened slowly as she groaned before rubbing them slightly. She looked around before seeing Haku and Sakura leaning against one another in two chairs sleeping before noticing Karin was in a chair near her bed holding her hand also a sleep.

"Damn I think this is most people I've ever seen in my hospital room while recovering." She thought as Karin slowly rose and blinked tiredly before retrieving her glasses from her jacket then looked up at Naruto before tackling her in a hug.

"Naruto!" She cried out happily as Naruto winched her body still sore from her battle with Gaara.

"I didn't worry you did I Karin?" Naruto asked while rubbing the top of her head.

"Naruto you're awake." Said Saukra after she and Haku had woken up from Karin's outburst.

"Yeah…uh about how long have I been out?" She asked as Karin sat back allowing her to sit up.

"It's been about two days." Said Sakura sadly confusing Naruto. "Um Naruto…the Hokage passed away yesterday." She said sadly as Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "They said it was from complications from injuries he sustained while fighting off Orochimaru the funeral will be tomorrow." She said as Naruto just looked at her bed sheets while Karin sniffled a little.

"Alright you three I think it's time you went home and got some proper rest." Said Jiraiya as he and Kakashi entered the room before they looked up at them. "You'll be able to be with her the whole day tomorrow but right now Kakashi and I need to talk to her about what happened." He continued as all three stood before leaving quietly before Kakashi shut the door. After they were sure they were gone Kakashi pulled out a scroll before activating the seal causing a puff of smoke and a green flak jacket appeared.

"Sarutobi-sensei wanted to give you this in person but didn't expect you to come back as injured as you were and he couldn't wait to handle something that needed to be done to ensure the safety of the village. Said Jiraiya as Naruto picked up the letter and started reading.

" _Dear Naruto. I hope you'll get better soon. By the time you read this I will have passed on, Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu to resurrect the First and Second Hokage's and had planned to use them against Konoha this plan was stopped because he didn't have all the knowledge about the jutsu. However this act is something that I can't ignore so to keep the former Kage from ever being used against the village in this matter again I must use another forbidden jutsu to seal their souls away. The price of this jutsu requires that I also give up my life and have it sealed with them that is the real reason for my passing and you aren't to tell anyone else about it. You have started to grow into a talented Kunoichi and your parents would be proud of you just like me. Your battles with Neji and the Subaku siblings has proven you have what it takes to be promoted to the rank of Chunin and as such I have already changed it in the books personally. Jiraiya will tell you about your father he did know him best although I suspect you already know who he is. I hope you can find happiness and I know that you will achieve your dream. I love you Naruto and please try to keep my grandson in line. Love Sarutobi Hiruzen._ " Naruto sniffled slightly as a few tears fell on to the letter while Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at the floor solemnly.

"I wish this could've been during happier times." Said Kakashi while Naruto nodded slowly.

"There's no rest for the weary I'm afraid, once you've been released from the hospital we're going on a mission to bring the Godaime back." Said Jiraiya as Naruto looked at him.

"Who's the Godaime?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Tsunade." He replied as her eyes widened slightly.

"We'll let you rest up for tomorrow." Said Kakashi as he and Jiraiya left before Naruto looked out the window becoming lost in her memories as several more tears slid down her face.

 **Several Days Later**

The service for Hiruzen was everything one would expect a funeral to be for a great and beloved leader. Those in the shinobi force who had yet to start their shift were in attendance and the academy had been closed for a day of mourning. Haku had pushed Naruto up to the memorial since she had to use a wheel chair before they both placed a white flower on the stack that had been started by the people before them while the rest of the rookies followed her and did the same. After the ceremony the entire rookie nine with team Gai went out for barbecue and ramen each talking about their own experiences with the Hokage before departing for the day. It took several more days of rest before Naruto was discharged from the hospital. She had found out from Karin that her mother and the other families had arrived at the compound which is where she was heading at that moment because she still had to pack for her trip. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment her new chunin vest zipped shut before she sighed then stretched out a little before leaving through the window.

 **Else Where in the Village**

"Are you sure we're after a girl now?" Asked a tall man with blue skin and black hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over his face with a large wrapped sword on his back. He looked at a shorter man with black hair and a sharingan in each eye who also wore the same cloak and hat.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you think they're on to us and placed some kind of henge on him?" Asked the man as the other shook his head.

"No he's really a girl." He replied as the man scratched his head.

"So how does that happen?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure nor does it matter. This girl used the Kyuubi's chakra there for she is the one we seek." Replied the black haired man.

"Do you know where we can find her?" The blue skinned man asked.

"I do." The black haired one replied.

"Then this will be easy." He replied.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

"Naruto!" Yelled Karain happily as Naruto walked into the compound.

"Ah Karin I trust everything is going fine with the new arrivals?" Asked Naruto as Karin smiled before nodding as a woman with long red hair with a white band wrapped around her fore head. She wore a purple kimono blouse with yellow trim that was held closed by an ornate obi and she wore a white skirt with heeled sandals. Behind her were seven other woman two of which were still pregnant and two others seemed to be holding babies in their arms and two others were holding the hands of two children who looked to be about four years old. The final woman however didn't have a child and she didn't look pregnant either. She had a slender build with long white hair and fair skin with gray eyes that had a ripple effect inside them. As Naruto looked at her she turned her head slightly to avoid looking at her.

"Naruto this my mom!" Said Karin excitedly as Naruto shook the red haired woman's hand while she smiled.

"My name is Honoka and thank you for aiding us." She said before bowing as the other woman did the same.

"I thought there were more than this." Said Naruto as the woman looked at her sadly.

"There were a couple of miscarriages the last couple of years." Said Honoka sadly while Naruto looked at the white haired woman who was looking at the ground. "Karin told me that you've been living on your own for a little while now that must've been hard." She said sadly as Naruto looked back at her.

"It was for a while but the Sandaime helped out where he could." Naruto replied while Hanoka looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry about his passing he must've been an extraordinary man." She said as Naruto smiled.

"He was." She replied. "I apologize that your arrival came at such a lousy time." She continued as Honoka smiled.

"It isn't much different then what we saw in Kusa." She replied.

"Still I wanted all of you to see that you were coming to a better place." Said Naruto sighing as Honoka smiled.

"We know we are in a better place just by seeing how everyone in Konoha is helping one another repair the damage." She said as the other woman smiled except for the white haired woman.

"Unfortunately I have to leave the village for a short while I've been asked to help go get the Godaime Hokage hopefully I won't be gone long." Said Naruto as Honoka looked at her surprised.

"Who is the Godaime supposed to be?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"I'm not allowed to say yet. While I'm gone however I would like you to look after things here." Naruto replied surprising Honoka. "Haku will help you when you need it and so will my sensei's when they have the time to stop by." She said as Honoka nodded understanding before Naruto went over and greeted the other woman who expressed their gratitude to her until Naruto came to the white haired woman. "I need to get ready to leave do you mind coming and talking with me?" She asked as the woman looked at her before following as Naruto walked toward the main house.

"Naruto-sama." The woman started as Naruto entered her room.

"Just Naruto please." Said Naruto as the woman. Nodded. "When did you have your miscarriage?" She asked as the woman looked at her then adverted her gaze.

"Two days after we left Kusa." She replied while Naruto began to pack.

"How far along were you?" Naruto asked.

"Only a week and half." The woman replied.

"You could've just said something and remained in Kusa so why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want to go back…the only person I cared about died a year ago…so there was nothing for me to go back to." She said as Naruto paused in her packing.

"You were a Kunoichi?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"The council decided I would be more valuable to them by bearing children." She said angrily before calming herself.

"You have every right to be angry." Said Naruto. "Don't bottle it up just let it all out you'll feel better afterward." Said Naruto as she looked at her. "What's your name?" Naruto asked as the woman looked at her for a moment.

"Ryuzetsu." She replied while Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"That's a pretty name." She replied as Ryuzetsu blushed slightly. "I have something I want you to do for me." She continued as Ryuzetsu looked at her. "I want you to help Haku watch over everyone here." She said as Ryuzetsu's eyes slightly widened.

"Are you sure you want to trust such an important task to someone you just met?" She asked while Naruto put the last of her things in her pack and closed it up.

"I'm a pretty good judge when it comes to people and you're a good person." Naruto replied as Ryuzetsu looked at her. "There's a training ground out back feel free to let out some that pent up anger there. Haku's room is across the hall I'll let her know that you'll be helping her keep an eye on things." She continued as she walked down the short hall while Ryuztsu just stood in the door way of Naruto's room for moment before making her way to the backyard.

 **Tea and Sweet shop**

Kakashi stood outside reading as Kurenai and Asuma walked by.

"Hey there you two seem to be getting along really well." He said giving an eye smile as Kurenai blushed slightly.

"You're an idiot Kakashi Anko asked me to get her some dango." Said Kurenai as Asuma looked at him.

"What are you doing here anyway besides catching up on your reading?" Asked Asuma while Kakashi looked at him.

"I need to buy something to put on a grave and I'm waiting for Sasuke to arrive." Replied Kakashi as he eyed the two people in the black cloaks with red clouds as they drank some tea before looking back at Asuma.

"Huh that's unlike you having to wait for someone." Said Asuma as he and Kurenai also shifted their gaze to the two men. "So is it for Obito?" He asked.

"Obito?" Asked Kurenai.

"You could say that." Replied Kakashi as Sasuke walked up.

"It's not like you to be early." He said as Kakashi looked at him with an eye smile before looking at the spot where cloaked men use to be.

"I can be early sometimes." He replied as Sasuke looked at the shop.

"Sorry I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He said while Kakashi looked at him.

"Oh? I wasn't aware of that." He said before looking at Asuma and Kurenai before both nodded then vanished through a shushin making Sasuke wonder what was going on.

The two cloaked men walked next to a pond before pausing while looking at Asuma and Kurenai.

"What brings the two of you to Konoha?" Asked Asuma.

"It's been a while Asuma…Kurenai." Said the shorter of the two men while Asuma looked at him.

"If you know our names that means you're a former Shinobi of the village." Said Asuma as the man removed his hat letting Asuma and Kurenai see the Sharigan in his eyes. "Itachi." Said Asuma as the man opened up his cloak.

"Are these friends of yours Itachi?" Asked the taller man with blue skin. "I should introduce myself than." He said removing his hat showing he kind of looked like a shark. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame I hope we can become a little more acquainted later." He continued.

"Why wait till later?" Asked Asuma with smirk. "What are you after Itachi you wouldn't risk coming back here unless you were after something or perhaps it's someone." Said Asuma while Itachi looked at him.

"I don't want to kill either of you so it would be best if you just stayed out of my business." Replied Itachi as Asuma smirked.

"Well that isn't going to happen." He said as Kisame smiled.

"Can I just kill them already?" He asked pulling the giant wrapped sword from his back.

"It appears we aren't being given much choice just make it fast your moves are to noticeable." Said Itachi while Kisame smirked before swinging down with his sword as Asuma blocked it with his trench knives while Kisame smirked before applying more pressure. Kurenai went through several hand signs then vanished as Itachi watched.

"Genjutsu." He thought before Kisame pulled his sword back tearing the bandages off and ripping up part of Asuma's arm causing blood to spray out.

"My sword Samehada doesn't slice it cuts and shreds." Said Kisame smirking showing his teeth had been filed down to points giving himself an even more shark like appearance before looking at the ground as he began to sink into it then a tree sprouted behind Itachi before part of the trunk wrapped around him pinning him to it. Kurenai then emerged with a kunai in her hand.

"It's time to end this." She thought going in for the kill shot but then found herself in Itachi's place and he was now in front of her. "A genjutsu reflection technique." She thought before biting her lower lip hard as Itachi swung at her with a kunai but she managed to break the genjutsu just in time allowing her to duck under the swing but she then had to block a kick which sent her skidding across the pond.

"You truly live up to your name." Said Itachi from behind her as her eyes widened while she stood and looked behind her. "However…" He started.

"However this is the end for you." Said Kakashi as Itachi looked behind him while Kisame continued to try and hit Asuma who was dodging each strike before getting a shot in and leaving a cut on Kisame's cheek before he flashed through several hand signs and two sharks made of water erupted from the water next to them then crashed into one another cancelling each other out.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Asked Ausma as Kakashi stood in front of them.

"I sent you two to look into these two but I guess I got worried." He replied.

"So you're Kakashi this is an honor I would love to cut you to pieces." Said Kisame.

"No Kisame you would draw to much attention and take too much time besides you shouldn't take Kakashi lightly." Said Itachi as Kisame growled.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kakashi as his shadow clone in front of Asuma dispersed.

"If you're really that eager to know were after something that we know is in this village." Replied Itachi as Kakashi looked at him before Itachi's hand shot out with four shuriken in it making Kakashi jump back before creating a wall of water as four spiraling jest of water attacked him.

"He's fast I almost didn't see him preform the jutsu." Thought Kakashi before his eye's widened as Itachi stabbed him in the back with a kunai but he changed to water.

"He's too fast." Thought Kurenai grabbing a kunai as Kakashi tackled her before Itachi's clone exploded.

"He managed to detonate his own shadow clone." Thought Asume before jumping through the pillar of water that had been created.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Asked Kurnai as the pillar dyed down raining water everywhere.

"I'll be fine just don't under estimate Itachi." He said as Itachi looked at them his emotionless face unchanging.

"I'm impressed that you managed to master your Sharigan so well even though you are not an Uchiha but because you're not one of us you lack our physical fortitude which is something you can't copy." He said as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. "Allow me to show you what a true master of the Sharigan can really do." He continued as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Both of you close your eyes NOW!" Yelled Kakashi as Asuma and Kurenai quickly closed their eyes while he closed his one normal eye. "Whatever you do don't look at his eyes if you do then you're dead." He continued as Kurenai gulped nervously.

"Your abilities are impressive Kakashi but there is one technique that your Sharigan can't defend against one that only a full blooded Uchiha can defend against…Tsukiyomi." Said Itachi before Kakashi's eye widened and he then found himself in a black and white world strapped to a cross with Itachi in front of him with a sword. "I wonder how much someone without our blood line can stand." He said before stabbing Kakashi making him pass out but then he woke up again perfectly fine but there were two Itachi's in front of him this time. "While in the Tsukiyomi I control everything. Time, space, matter, everything." He continued while he and the clone stabbed Kakashi repeatedly. "For the next seventy two hours this is the only thing you will experience." He said before he and the clone continued. For what seemed like hours Kakashi was repeatedly stabbed and would pass out and then would wake up for it to happen all over again finally he thought it would be over as he looked at an army of Itachi's. "Only seventy one hours fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left." Itachi replied as Kakashi's eye widened.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Asked Kurenai as he fell to his knees breathing heavily as he struggled to get himself under control.

"You put him through all that and he still managed to keep his spirit intact." Said Kisame after appearing next to Itachi.

"This thing that your after is it Sasuke?" Kikashi asked as Itachi looked at him for a moment.

"No…I'm after the Yodaimes legacy." Itachi replied.

"What does that mean?" Asked Asuma while Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"It's Naruto you're after but more specifically the Kyuubi locked away inside him." Said Kakashi hoping that Itachi and Kisame didn't know that Naruto had been changed into a girl. "There's seven more of you out there isn't there?" He continued. "I know all about your little group the Akatsuki that's what you call it right?" Asked Kakashi as Kisame's eyes widened slightly.

"Kisame change of plans we are going to take Kakashi with us but kill the other two." Said Itachi coldly as Kisame smirked before charging but was kicked back toward Itachi as Gai appeared.

"Well now who might you be?" Kisame asked with a grin while Gai smiled.

"I am Konoha's mightiest beast of battle Might Gai." Gai replied.

"Might Gai huh more like mighty stupid looking guy." Said Kisame as Itachi looked at him then Asuma seemingly to give a silent apology for his teammate's remark while Asuma had hung his head before placing his hand on his face.

"Don't under estimate this man." Warned Itachi while Kisame continued to smile.

"Gai don't look at Itachi you could get traped in his jutsu." Asuma warned.

"It's alright after training to fight Kakashi I know how to handle someone with a Sharigan both of you open your eyes but look at their feet you can tell what person is going to do just by watching there foot movements." He said as Asuma and Kurenai opened their eyes hesitantly.

"That sounds fine in theory Gai but we haven't trained to fight like that." Said Asuma as Gai nodded.

"True so you'll just have to do your best. Kurenai take Kakashi to the Medic Corp, Asuma and I will hold off these two till the ANBU arrive." Said Gai as Kurenai helped Kakashi up.

"Interesting I'll give you credit for having the guts to take us on." Said Kisame with a broad smile.

"No Kisame we're pulling out." Said Itachi as Kisame looked at him. "We're not here to fight a full scale battle." Itachi continued.

"Damn. Right when things were getting good you three don't realize how lucky you are." Said Kisame as he and Itachi vanished.

 **City Gates at the other end of Konoha**

"You ready kid we got a lot of ground to cover?" Asked Jiraiya as Naruto walked up before nodding.

"All set." She replied as they set out while Naruto smiled. "So I'll finally get to meet my cousin Tsunade." She thought happily.

 **Else Where in the Village**

Sasuke looked at giant boulder that he had placed a giant hole into with his Chidori a look of irritation on his face as his curse mark pulsed.

" _She surpassed you in strength_." Said a small voice in the back of his mind. " _She was able to beat Gaara and you weren't because you are too weak. If you had just let me out we could've won and showed everyone how superior you are to them._ " The voice continued as Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!" He yelled before charging another Chidori then charged the rock. Then decided to pay Kakashi another visit.

 **Thirty minutes later on the road with Naruto and Jiraiya**

"I'm pretty sure you could take him Itachi but there's no way I could." Said Kisame as they watched Naruto and Jiraiya walking down the road toward a border town.

"If I took him on the result would be both our deaths which is an unfavorable outcome." Replied Itachi.

"Never thought I would have to take on one of the three Sannin." Said Kisame while Itachi watched.

"Even if there were more of us here the outcome would be the same…we would all die." Said Itachi. "However every shinobi no matter how powerful has a weakness we just need to find it." He continued.

 **Kakashi's Apartment**

Sasuke entered the room before seeing Kakashi lying in bed sleeping as Gai sat in a chair watching him before turning to him.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei sleeping?" He asked as Gai looked at him.

"He over exerted himself while sparring with me earlier." He replied as the door opened.

"Hey is it true that Itachi came back to the village and is after Naruto?" He asked hurriedly as Gai groaned before palming his face while Sasuke's eyes widened before he rushed out the door.

"You idiot!" Yelled Gai as the man shrunk into his vest.

End of Chapter 15

A/N: There we have it I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for you reviews and support.

Naruto looked around at all the different street performers as she and Jiraiya walked through the small boarder town.

"First time being to a town like this?" He asked as Naruto nodded. "Well try not to get to distracted." He said with a smile before his eyes slightly widened as did Naruto's as an incredibly beautiful dark haired woman wearing a short strapless dress walked by them before giving them a wink while Jiraiya smiled. "Here's the key to the room Naruto head on back and do some chakra exercises then hit the sack." He said before running after the girl while Naruto scowled at him.

"If he's going to just play around then I'm going to look around for a bit." Thought Naruto before spying a gambling hall. "That could be fun." She thought before walking in and heading to the craps table.

"Hey kid we don't allow under age gambling." Said a guard as Naruto flashed her Shinobi license. "Sorry ma'am I didn't realize you were a Kunoichi." He said while Naruto looked at him.

"It's alright you're just doing your job." She said before going to the craps table and bought in at a thousand ryo. "Alright come on lucky eleven." She said tossing the dice before the rolled across the table ending up on eleven and tripling Naruto's money. "Alright how about lucky seven." She said moving half her money to seven but keeping the other half close to her before rolling again getting a seven and tripling her money again. Alright I shouldn't play just one game though I think I'll try the slot machine next." She thought gathering her winnings and went to a slot machine before putting a coin in and pulled the lever getting two cherries and lemon earning a little more money then what she had spent. She then placed another one inside this time getting a jackpot making the siren go off as the machine began dumping money out before she gathered everything into a tray then moved to a card table. "So what are you guys playing?" She asked as several men and a woman looked up at her.

"Poker." Said the young woman as she eyed Naruto's winnings. "You must be a Kunoichi otherwise you wouldn't be allowed in here." She said as Naruto smiled before nodding.

"You ever play poker kid?" Asked one of the men as Naruto shook her head. "Want to learn?" He asked as Naruto thought it over for a moment.

"Sure." She said as everyone at the table smiled.

 **Several Hours Later**

Naruto had almost doubled the winnings she had when she had started playing and the game had been back and forth but Naruto had won more hands then lost.

"Damn kid you picked this game up fast." Said the woman as Naruto looked up from her cards.

"It's fairly simple once you get the hang of the rules the trick is being able to make others think you have a good or bad hand it's all about deception and being able to read your opponent." Replied Naruto as one of the other men chuckled.

"Never thought of it that way but I guess your right half the game is being able to read and deceive your opponents." He said drinking a saucer of saki while Naruto did the same.

"Better watch yourself kid you'll put yourself under if you keep drinking that stuff like a fish." Said another man.

"I have yet to find my limit when it comes to drinking." Replied Naruto while looking at her hand. "I'll take two." She said passing in two face down cards before being dealt two which she picked up and looked at giving a slight frown for a moment. "I'm all in." She said pushing all her chips into the pile.

"To rich for my blood I got to have something left when I leave." Said the woman placing her hand face down on the table followed by two of the three men. The last one who was the oldest of the group looked at Naruto for a moment as he took a drag on his pipe.

"I'm in to." He said shoving his pile in while he and Naruto looked at one another. "I got a king high straight flush." He said with a smile as Naruto looked at him slightly disappointed giving a small pout.

"But all I have is this." She said putting out an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of hearts as the man's pipe fell from his mouth while everyone just looked on wide eyed before they all laughed.

"Well kid I got to say you're good." Said the old man shacking her hand while Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of her head as she shook everyone else's hand as well before they all left.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto approached her room before pausing as she put the key in then looked to her left.

"Looks like we came at the right moment." Said Kisame grinning while Itachi looked at her.

"Hello Naruto you'll be coming with us." He said as Naruto took her hand off the key.

"Hey Itachi maybe I should cut one of her legs off so she can't run away." Said Kisame putting his hand on his sword handle.

"Kisame move!" Said Itachi urgently as Naruto unleased her Adamantine Chains surprising and ensnaring Kisame while Itachi jumped back before a chirping sound was heard.

"ITACHI!" Yelled Sasuke as he charged him with his Chidori only for Itachi to grab his wrist and deflect his attack through the wall then there was a snapping sound as Sasuke screamed before Itachi released him. The chains around Kisame then broke making Naruto look at him perplexed.

"Don't know what the hell that is you tried to do brat but lucky for me those things were made of chakra and my Samahada cuts through and eats chakra." He said pulling the sword off his back while Naruto gritted her teeth before leaping back as he went to take a swing at her but then there was a puff of smoke followed by a pinging sound confusing Kisame since it appeared that his sword had been blocked. "What the fuck?" He muttered as Itachi patiently waited for the smoke to clear revealing a blue and orange toad wearing armor before there was another puff of smoke behind Naruto.

"You two don't know me at all do you?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked at them. "You see when you get to my age the woman fall for you and drop from the sky like flower petals before kneeling and worshipping at your sheer awesomeness!" He bellowed with conviction.

"Yeah if they have no brains and you offer them free stuff." Said Naruto crossing her arms while Jiraiya face planted.

"At any rate that was a dirty trick for you to pull on that young lady Itachi. Using your Sharigan to place her under a genjutsu like that have you no shame?" Asked Jiraiya in lecturing and disapproving tone while Itachi just looked at him. "Besides I know you're after Naruto so do you really expect me to let her be on her own?" He asked smiling while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

" _Perhaps Itachi wish's to rebuild the clan starting with Naruto after all she is fairly strong and possesses a unique kekkei genkai that could only make the Uchiha stronger_." Said the voice in Sasuke's head while Sasuke shook it.

"So that's how Kakashi knew about us." Said Irachi while Jiraiya smirked. "You're right the Akatsuki is after Naruto." He replied.

"Well that's too bad because you're not getting her. I should thank the two of you for saving me the trouble though now I can eliminate the both of you at the same time." Said Jiraiya as his toad poofed away.

"Itachi is mine!" Grunted Sasuke as Jiraiya looked at him while he stood. "If anyone is going to kill him it will be me!" He shouted before throwing a right hook but Itachi just kicked him into the wall at the end of the hall. Sasuke slowly stood before growling angrily then charged again this time Itachi batted his hand to the side before kicking him hard launching him down the hall again making him cough up a little blood as he hit the wall again. "I'm not done yet I _will_ win." Said Sasuke while Itachi looked at him.

"So be it." Said Itachi slowly walking down the hall then proceeded to beat on Sasuke each blow hard and well placed.

"Is this what all my training amounts to?" Thought Sasuke as he was kneed in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Nothing has changed at all." He continued to think as Itachi continued to beat him. "Why can't I beat him? How can he be so much stronger?" He asked as Itachi picked him up by his collar and held him against the wall.

"You're far too weak to even hope to fight me you don't have enough hatred in fact Naruto would give me a better challenge then you." He whispered as Sasuke's eyes widened before he looked at Itachi. Naruto gritted her teeth as Sasuke began screaming like he was being murdered in the most brutal way possible.

"Isn't it heartwarming? He used the Tsukiyomi on his own brother." Said Kisame before chuckling while Jiraiya flashed through hand signs and placed his hands on the floor changing the hallway into a tunnel of flesh.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Kisame while the wall drew Sasuke into it as the floor began to swallow Itachi and Kisame.

"Just stay put and don't move Naruto." Said Jiraiya as Naruto gulped while nodding. "Welcome to your death. We are inside the stomach of the Stone Mountain Toad and no Shinobi has ever escaped here alive." He said as Itachi looked at him before he and Kisame freed themselves and began to run. "You won't get away!" Yelled Jiraiya as he sent a pulse of chakra through the floor before a wall of flesh and tentacles chased after the two of them while Naruto felt a chill go up her spine before she held herself tightly.

"I don't ever want to see that again do you hear me!" She yelled while shuddering.

"What? It's normal how else do you expect it to ensnare its victims and devour them?" He asked before getting kicked in the balls by Naruto making him sink to his knees. "Why?" He crocked out as tears ran down his face.

"Fucking old pervert." Said Naruto before there was what sounded like an explosion making Jiraiya run / hobble as fast as he could around the corner before he growled.

"How the hell did they manage to bust through the wall it should be impossible." He thought watching as black flames flickered around a hole in the wall of the stomach.

"I thought they couldn't escape?" Asked Naruto while Jiraiya looked at her.

"This is the first time it's happened whatever jutsu they used must have been extremely powerful." Replied Jiraiya pulling out a scroll and some ink before making a seal which Naruto recognized as a fire seal before Jiraiya used it to suck in all the black flames. "Better go get Sasuke." He said as Naruto nodded before running back down the hall before the wall pushed Sasuke's unconscious form out while Naruto caught him before setting him on the floor.

"Oh man he's really out of it." She said before trying releasing any type of gnejutsu on him but there was no change.

"I should've intervened sooner." Said Jiraiya before turning then was kicked in the face by Gai before he paled while he blinked.

"Jiraiya-sama I'm so sorry!" He yelled horrified as Jiraiya groaned while lying flat on his back.

"First the balls and now the face. Does anyone want to tap dance on my chest while I'm laying here that hasn't been hit yet!?" He yelled before sitting up as blood leaked from his nose.

 **Tanzaku Quarters**

A woman with long blond hair tied into two pony tails and hazel colored eyes walked down the street with a suitcase in her hand. She had fair skin and a slender frame and wears a green haori that had the symbol for gamble on the back with a gray sleeveless kimono blouse that was loosely held closed by a blue obi and she also wore black pants with heeled sandals. Next to her walked a pig that was on a leash that had a red vest and a woman with short black hair and matching eyes wearing a gray kimono that was held closed by a white obi.

"This is where our luck changes Shizune." Said the woman as the black haired woman looked up with wide eyes.

"Please Tsunade-sama reconsider doing this we can go see the sights instead." Said Shizune as Tsunade looked at her.

"Nonsense we'll have time for that later let's go get our room and then I can get started." She said as Shizune groaned lightly while hanging her head.

 **Next Day Another Boarder Town**

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived in another boarder town that was known for its gambling and girls as well as its annual festival which was taking place that week.

"What a great time to come." Said Naruto as she looked around at all the different stands of games and food as Jiraiya smiled.

"Alright Naruto I think now is a good time to teach about the three prohibitions that can lead to a Shinobi's down fall." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Prohibitions?" She asked as he nodded.

"The first prohibition is drinking the second is men and / or woman, and finally the third and most dangerous money." He said as Naruto crossed her arms and looked at him.

"First I could drink you under the table and still remain sober plus I don't drink all that often to begin with. As far as men go I'm not interested and as for woman I'm not really looking right now. As far as money is concerned I have the entirety of Uzu's treasury at my disposal and the most I've ever spent was building my clan compound because I don't squander it on whatever I want at the time." She replied as Jiriaya looked at her.

"You under estimate the power of money Naruto. Tsunade has spent her life in the pursuit of it and it has ruined her. She gambles it away hand over fist and then skips town when her debts are called in." He said as Naruto's eye brow twitched.

"It's not my fault she's so loose with her cash don't expect me to become the same as her." She said while Jiriaya looked at her sternly.

"Hand it over." He said as she looked at him confused. "Hand over your wallet I'm not going to let the temptation be their especially since theirs a festival." He said as she looked at him.

"No. I earned my money so it's mine and you have no say in what happens to it." She said while Jiraiya groaned.

"Don't you see it's already started?" He said while she just walked away. "Fine don't come crawling to me when it's all gone!" He yelled.

"I know you write those perverted books that seem to have a tough time staying in stores so I know you're loaded! Why don't you spend some of your own money instead of trying to use mine you cheap perverted geezer!?" She yelled back while his eye twitched before he began to grumble to himself while he went to go get information on Tsunade's whereabouts.

"Alright what to do first." Thought Naruto looking around before her stomach growled. "Well I guess lunch sounds good." She thought while smiling as she went to the fried noodle stand then a dumpling stand followed by a few others before finding a place to sit and eat. After she had finished her meal she went and did some of the games before finding one of the gambling halls before proceeding inside after showing her license.

 **Three Hours Later**

Jiraiya sighed as he walked toward the gambling hall. He had finished his info gathering a little while ago and had a Shadow Clone tailing Naruto so he could keep an eye on her but the last place he thought he would find her was at a gambling hall. He prayed to the gods that he didn't have another Tsunade on his hands while entering the building before looking around then spotting a small crowd of people that had gathered at the card tables.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked non-saliently while a man looked at him.

"Some kid actually called Lady Luck is in the last round of the poker tournament and it's the last hand." He said with enthusiasm as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before positioning himself to get a better view only to find Naruto at the table with a large pile of chips in front of her making him gap like a fish out of water.

"Alright I'm all in." Said a man pushing his pile into the center of the table.

"I'm out." Said another throwing his cards face down on the table in disgust.

"I'm in." Said the third man while the fourth folded.

"I'm in." Said Naruto pushing her pile into the center as well.

"Alright gentlemen and lady show your hands." Said the dealer as the first man smirked showing four aces while the other man smirked showing a Jack high straight flush of spades while the first man scowled then Naruto showed her hand which was a queen high straight flush of diamonds making her smile before both men tossed their cards onto the table in disgust. "The winner is Lady Luck." Said the dealer.

"I got to say kid you really have earned that name." Said the first man while Naruto smiled.

"I didn't even pick it I ran into a guy I played a day ago and he called me that after I won the first round." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well news travels fast in the gambling world kid don't be surprised if you're recognized at the next hall you go to." Said the second man before they all shook hands and departed after receiving their winnings for where they placed.

"Naruto." Said Jiraiya while looking at her with his arms crossed. "What did I tell about the three prohibitions?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Like you're one to preach about prohibitions you've been at a brothel breaking all three of them for the past two hours." Naruto replied as Jiraiya's eye brow twitched. "I had a Shadow Clone follow you just like you had one follow me." She continued while he sighed.

"Alright fine we'll let it go for now but you're buying your own training supplies." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Now come on theirs some things we need to get before you start training on this new jutsu I want you to learn." He said as she looked at him while he smiled at her.

"New jutsu?" She asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah it was developed by your father." He said while Naruto's eyes widened slightly as Jiraiya smirked before they left the hall.

End of Chapter 16

A/N: Alright there we have it I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support.

Naruto looked at the two bags in front of her with a skeptical look on her face. The first bag had water balloons and the second bag had rubber balls she also had to buy two bags of regular balloons as well.

"Alright Jiraiya-sensei what's do I need these for?" She asked hoping he didn't make her spend money on useless things to get back at her for not handing her money over to him.

"Alright you'll be learning to do this." He said holding out his hand as chakra began to appear visibly then after a moment he was holding a sphere in his hand.

"So this is the technique my dad created?" She asked as he nodded while she looked at it.

"Speaking of my dad you still owe me for passing the Chunin exams." She said while Jiriaya looked at her for a moment.

"I'll tell you a bit now and the rest when get back to the village alright?" He asked while she scowled at him but nodded only because she needed him to do something else for her. "Alright your father's name was Namikaze Minato and he was the Yondaime Hokage." Said Jiraiya with a smile.

"And?" She asked while he looked at her for a moment before sighing seeing she wasn't satisfied with just that answer.

"He was my student and he had a pretty good knack for creating battlefield strategies while in the middle of a battle. He was smart, talented, and knew how to look at the big picture as well as what was in front of him." He continued. "I remember when he told me how he and your mom hooked up which was actually funny because she hated his guts." He said with a smile. "She had been kidnapped by some Iwa chunin that had been covering their tracks pretty well but Kushina had been pulling strands of her hair out and marking the chunin's path with it. Your father was the only one to notice those strands which led him straight to them he proved how capable of a fighter he was by defeating the three chunin and carrying Kushina to safety it was at that moment she fell for him." He finished as Naruto listened enamored by the tale. "Anyway back to the jutsu." He said while Naruto listened. "Now as you saw this jutsu requires no hand signs its pure chakra manipulation and I should tell you it took your father three years to perfect." He continued as Naruto grimaced at hearing that. "Now your first task is to make this water balloon pop like so." He said holding up the balloon then it started to look like the water inside was boiling before it popped.

"Could you do that again?" Naruto asked as he nodded while taking another water balloon out the bag then doing the same thing again while she watched with her Byakugan. "I see, so you're gathering chakra and then releasing a steady stream of it while manipulating it in different directions to churn the water inside until the balloon pops." She said before deactivating her Byakugan as Jiraiya nodded. "So I'm combining the tree walking and water walking chakra exercises to do the first step of the jutsu." She continued as Jiraiya nodded while tossing her a water balloon.

"Trust me it's more difficult than you think. This jutsu is ranked A." He said as she looked at the balloon.

"So it's ranked just below a Master level jutsu then?" She asked as he nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then while I go gather more information." He said as she scowled at him.

"Were you like this with my dad to!?" She yelled while he grinned.

"You bet!" He said with a smile and a thumbs up while she gave a deadpanned look before focusing on the balloon.

"I've done tree walking and the kunai exercises at once before but that was gathering chakra and focusing on a single point." She thought before activating her Byakugan then proceeded to try and pop the balloon. "It's rotating but not churning. To get it to churn I need to make my chakra flow from different directions right now it's all flowing in one direction." She thought. "In order to achieve this first step I need to get the chakra coming from the points in my hand to come out in a different direction." She continued to think before watching the chakra flow through her hand and began to try to manipulate its direction.

 **Three Days Later**

Naruto stood over Jiraiya's sleeping form while he lightly giggled as a card with multiple stamps hung around his neck. She smirked before holding a water balloon above his head then it looked like it was beginning to bubble before bursting and dumping water on Jiraiya's head starling him as he quickly sat up before looking around then back at Naruto who had a sly grin on her face.

"Time to wake up and train you old perv." She said as he blinked before crossing his arms.

"Prove that you can do it first you could've done that by popping the balloon with a needle." He said as Naruto pulled out another water balloon then did the same thing again. "Alright then I guess you're ready for the next step." He said while yawning. "You'll need the rubber balls this time." He said getting up then going to get ready for the day.

 **Several Hours Later**

"Alright watch carefully." He said as Naruto watched with her Byakugan while the rubber ball did the same thing as the water balloon then exploded.

"You used the previous exercise only this time you were focusing your chakra on a single point and increasing the flow to make more power." She said as he nodded with a smile. "So I'll being using the tree walking, water walking, and the kunai balancing exercises all at once." She continued as he nodded while she sighed. "With the ball being denser then the balloon and full of air I will need to apply more chakra to get it to churn in order to make it burst." She thought.

"Well I got to follow up on a few leads see in a bit." Said Jiraiya as Naruto watched his retreating back before looking at the ball.

"This is going to require more patience and observation to get it right." She thought before performing the first step then steadily increasing the flow while the ball showed how resilient it was.

 **Four Days Later**

Naruto held the rubber ball up to Jiraiya during breakfast before making it explode while he lightly clapped.

"Wow kid you're catching on to this pretty quick I think your father would have been really impressed." He said as Naruto rubbed the back of her head with a slight blush while she smiled.

"Do you really think so?" She asked while Jiraiya nodded.

"Looks like you're ready for the final step and it's a good thing because I found Tsunade." He said while Naruto brightened up. "The last step will require the normal balloons once we get packed I'll show you how it's done." He said as Naruto quickly devoured her breakfast.

 **Several Hours Later**

"Alright Naruto here's the final step." He said as Naruto watched with her Byakugan again seeing that the chakra was churning wildly and growing denser but was also keeping its shape and not popping the balloon.

"So this time I need to keep the speed of the churning up while applying more power and maintaining its shape without bursting the balloon." She said as he nodded.

"It's going to take everything you've learned up to this point to master this step but once you do you'll have learned how to perform the jutsu correctly at that point it will be just a matter of practice to be able to use it without concentrating on it." Said Jiraiya handing Naruto the balloon while she pocketed the packet of extras in her pocket.

"By the way you never told me the name of this jutsu." She said as he looked at her then stroked his chin.

"I could've sworn I did." He said as she looked at him.

"Well you didn't." She replied as he shrugged.

"It's called Rasengan." He replied as Naruto smiled. "Now on to Tanzaku Quarter." He said pointing the way as Naruto just sighed while shaking her head before following him.

 **Seven Days Later**

Tsunade sat at a slot machine her eyebrow giving a slight twitch as another jackpot sounded off before looking at the multiple baskets near her feet.

"Shizune we're leaving." She said as Shizune looked at her.

"But Tsunade-sama we just got here and you're on a hot streak." Replied Shizune. "Plus I kind of wanted to see some of the sites with you." She continued quietly while Tsunade looked back at her.

"There's something wrong in this town we need to leave immediately." She said as Shizune pouted before Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Alright fine we'll go see the castle but then we need to leave." She said as Shizune smiled.

 **Outside Town**

"Here we are Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a smile while Naruto tossed him the air balloon.

"I finally got it but it will take practice for me to use it on instinct instead of concentrating on it." She said as he smiled.

"Alright let's see it." He said as she held out her hand before concentrating and after a few moments a blue sphere took shape while he examined it.

"Very good and it only took you two weeks." He said smiling while she looked at him.

"Well my Byakugan helped but none of it was easy I can see why it's an A ranked jutsu." She replied as Jiraiya nodded.

"Now all we got to do is fine Tsunade." He said as Naruto looked at him.

"Well that will be easy other then you she should be the only Sannin here there for she should have one of the highest chakra levels in the town all I need to do is find who has the largest chakra reserves then we can eliminate the possibilities." Replied Naruto concentrating for a moment while Jiraiya watched with a smirk.

"This little run is going to go faster than I thought." He thought to himself as Naruto looked at him with slightly wide eyes.

"There is only two other chakra signatures in the town that are high enough but Orochimaru is one of them." Replied Naruto as she looked at him.

"That's got to be her then but what is Orochimaru doing here?" He asked while Naruto looked at him. "Lead the way and hurry I got a bad feeling." He said as Naruto nodded before they took off at top speed with Naruto leading away.

 **Tanzaku Castle**

"Isn't it amazing Tsunade-sama?" Asked Tsunade while she just stood looking with her arms crossed and an inpatient look on her face.

"Alright that's enough we're going." She said as Shizune looked at her.

"But Tsunade-sama…" She started before pausing as two men walked toward them making her eyes widen.

"Hello Tsunade." Said Orochimaru with a smile while Tsunade looked at him.

"Orochimaru…What do you want?" She asked as he looked at her before chuckling.

"I have an offer for you." He said as she looked at him for a moment.

"We don't want to hear anything you have to say." Said Shizune while Orochimaru looked at her.

"Children should be quiet while the grownups are talking." He replied as she clinched her jaw.

"What could you possibly have that could be of interest to me?" Tsunade asked as he smiled.

"Why I can offer you two things my dear former teammate." He replied. "I can offer to make you young again and I can bring your little brother and your lover back to life." He said as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Tsunade-sama I beg of you don't listen to the honeyed words of this snake nothing good will come from it!" Shizune pleaded.

"Just think about it my dear friend before you is the person that can help you step back in time and start from where you left off. You would be able to have a family with Dan and watch Nawaki grow up I can make everything that's happened in your life seem like a bad dream." Said Orochimaru smiling.

"To start where we left off as if nothing happened." Thought Tsunade. "What do you want in return because I know this isn't out of the kindness of your heart?" She asked as he laughed lightly.

"I want you to come back to the hidden village I created and begin teaching a medical corp for me that's all I wish from you I think it's a fair deal don't you?" He asked with a smile. "I'll tell you what I'll give you the serum right now to turn you young again think of it as a jester of goodwill." He said while she looked at him for a moment.

"I will think about it." She said as Shizune looked at her wide eyed.

"Tsunade-sama…Please reconsider I know how much you're hurting inside…" Started Shizune as Tsunade looked at her.

"Very well I'll give you a week to think it over he said pulling out a syringe with a green liquid inside.

"What is that?" Asked Shizune taking a step forward while Orochimaru looked at her.

"It's the serum I promised I wouldn't want to look like a liar now would I?" He asked stepping toward Tsunade.

"You're not injecting anything into her!" Said Shizune with determination in her voice

"I have made my decision Shizune." She replied as Shizune looked at her while Orochimaru cleaned the spot.

"Tsunade-sama…please don't." Whispered Shizune before Orochimaru inserted the needle then pressed down on the plunger injecting the contents into Tsunade.

"You do realize if this is a trick I will kill you before whatever is supposed to happen happens." Said Tsunade with narrowed eyes while Orochimaru looked at her with a smile.

"I already knew you would say that however I think you should know I haven't tested this on anyone yet you'll be the first." He whispered as her eyes widened slightly before she felt a burning sensation followed by unbearable pain rush through her body making her drop to her knees before curling up.

"Tsunade-sama!" Yelled Shizune. "You bastard!" She yelled while she pulled out a scalpel as Tsunade's whole body shook then began to convulse while she began to scream like the most torturous and painful of things in the world were being done to her.

"Hmm it appears we have company so I'll leave you to think things over and I am sorry about the pain it's part of the process I'm afraid." Said Orochimaru with a smile while Shizune looked at him after kneeling down and trying to help her friend.

"The resurrection technique will require any two human sacrifices to perform you'll be responsible for providing those and remember you have one week to decide." Said Kabuto

"Both you fucking bastards can go to hell." Said Shizune as they vanished before Naruto and Jiraiya quickly rounded the corner as Tsuande finally went limp making Shizune panic.

 **Outskirts of town**

"If I may ask Orochimaru why did you give Tsunade the serum now?" Asked Kabuto while Orochimaru grinned and looked at him.

"I don't care if she accepts my offer or not I wanted her to let her guard down enough to see if the serum works." He said. "I need to be absolutely certain that the serum does what I need it to do. If it works then I will be able to spend an indefinite amount of time in Sasuke's body because it will either severely slow his aging or stop it altogether." Said Orochimaru with a smile.

 **Back in town**

"How could she do something so reckless?" Asked Jiraiya as he helped Shizune get Tsunade inside their room.

"Orochimaru used her emotions and her guilt to his advantage I should've acted. I could've stopped him." She said before performing a scan as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't dwell on it Shizune you need to concentrate." Said Jiraiya as she sniffled before nodding while continuing her scan.

"This can't be right I'm not finding anything wrong with her but the way she was screaming it sounded like she was dying." Said Shizune bewildered as Jiraiya nodded.

"Believe me Naruto and I heard it." He said as her rapid breathing began to even out and become more normal.

"If I'm understanding everything right she's better then alright her bodies showing the same healthy signs as a twenty year old." She said before stopping the scan.

"So are you saying that Orochimaru actually managed to create a serum to reverse aging?" Asked Jiraiya now completely worried of the repercussions of what this meant if it was true.

"I'm not sure and I won't know for sure until Tsunade-sama releases the transformation she's placed on herself." Shizune replied as Jiraiya nodded before looking at Tsunade then sighing.

"Orochimaru you've gone too far this time." He thought before standing.

"I'm going to go get our room let me know when she wakes up." He said as Shizune nodded while he and Naruto left before pausing for a moment. "Naruto I want you to stay with them until Tsunade wakes up." He said as she looked at him before nodding then going back to the room.

 **Next morning**

Tsunade's eyes slowly blinked open before she was hit with a pounding headache making her hold her head and groan lightly before sitting up then applying a technique to alleviate the pain and pounding sensation in her head. Once finished she walked to the rest room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn that bastard I can't believe I listened to him." She thought before splashing some water on her face then padding it dry before looking at herself again then sighing while she locked the door then went through several hand signs before there was a poof of smoke which after subsiding revealed a younger looking Tsunade who had her eyes shut. Tsunade cracked one eye open slightly before she fully opened both of them while they widened then she began touching her face before discarding her night clothing and looked herself over entirely then preformed a scan of her body.

After several minutes of looking and poking she was satisfied with her inspection then began preparing for the day without using her transformation again when she walked out to start a brand new day and plot on how she was going to kill Orochimaru when he came back she noticed there was a third person sleeping in her room. She didn't recognize the red head and began to wonder if Shizune had left her alone last night and ended up bringing someone back with her although the girl looked too young to be an escort girl. She then noticed the Konoha flak jacket on the ground with the girls belongings making her eyes widen slightly. What was a Konoha chunin doing all the way out her and was she alone or with a squad? These were pressing questions she needed answers to and quickly then there was a knock on her door making both Shizune and the girl sit up with a start before looking around groggily.

"Hey is there anyone awake in their?" Asked a male voice making Tsunade's eyes widen while the red head grumbled before getting up then walking to the door before peeking around the corner.

"What do you want so early?" Asked Naruto before opening the door more while Shizune went to the bathroom the entire world oblivious to the fact that Tsunade was standing near the dresser with a surprised look on her face as Jiraiya stared back at her.

"There's a face I haven't seen since we were jonin in the second shinobi war." He said with a small smile before sighing while taking on a more serious face as Shizune looked at her not believing what she was seeing.

"Tsunade…" He started as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I know alright I screwed up I should've listened to Shizune frankly I'm lucky to be alive much less looking like this. I plan on fixing it so you don't need to worry about it and can go about your business." Said Tsunade trying to shoo Jiraiya and Naruto out of her room.

"Do you even know what's been happening in the village?" Jiraiya asked as she turned her head. "Orochimaru attacked it and even tried to use your grandfather and uncle to do it." He said as her eyes widened before looking back at him. "Orochimaru apparently found some notes on that resurrection jutsu your uncle created and did some slight improvements on it thankfully your uncle thought a head and developed a way to counter it that Orochimaru apparently didn't know about." Said Jiraiya as Tsunade listened. "Sarutobi-sensei had a discussion with both your grandfather and uncle afterward and it was decided that he would use the same sealing technique that the Yondaime used to seal their souls so that they could never be used in such a manner again but not before deciding that you would take Sarutobi-sensei's place as the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya finished while Tsundae looked at him.

"My answer is no." She said as he looked at her. "Everyone that I ever loved that wanted to be Hokage or was Hokage has died it's a fool's job." She replied as Jiraiya looked at her while Naruto clenched her jaw.

"You're grandfather, uncle, and Sautobi-sensei were all in agreement on this. They all believed that you were the only one qualified for the job." Said Jiraiya.

"I don't care it's a job for suckers and foolish dreamers who think they can make something of themselves by becoming one." She replied as Naruto clenched her fist.

"How dare you." She said while Tsunade looked at her while Naruto looked at her sternly. "How dare you call members of our family fools and suckers. What right do you have to mock them for their dreams and dismiss the blood, sweat, and tears they poured into and for the very place and people they loved? How can you be so cold and heartless?" Naruto growled while Tsunade clenched her jaw.

"I also loved and dreamed once but the title of Hokage took all that away from me and if you're smart you won't have anything to do with it either or else you'll lose everything as well." She said before the sound a smack echoed through the room as Shizune and Jiraiya began to freak out while Tsunade turned her head toward Naruto showing she had a red mark on her cheek as Naruto put her hand down.

"Outside right now." Said Naruto coolly with narrowed eyes while Tsunade looked at her in the same manner.

"I'll gladly pound you into dust." She replied as Naruto crossed her arms.

"Now wait a minute here both of you just need to cool off." Said Shizune as Tsunade looked at her. "Tsunade-sama we still don't know the full effect of what Orochimaru's serum has done to you so I don't think it's wise for you to get into a fight." She continued while Tsunade crossed her arms as well.

"Fine in one week we'll settle this. Is that alright with you brat?" Asked Tsunade while Naruto snorted.

"Fine with me. It will give me time to get some more training in." Said Naruto as Tsunade smirked.

"Train all you want it won't make a difference the outcome will be the same so I hope you like staying in hospitals because you'll be in one for a while." She said while leaning in so she was in her face as much as possible.

"Care to make a wager on that?" She asked as Tsunade smirked.

"Sure." She said as Naruto smirked.

"If I beat you, you will become the Hokage." She said while Tsunade smirked.

"Fine but if I win you have to become my servant for life." She said as Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Fine I accept." She said as Tsunade smirked while Jiraiya paled knowing there was a lot more at stake then everyone seemed to realize. He watched as Naruto left to go begin her training before he groaned then hung his head.

"Who is that brat anyway Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked before he looked at her.

"That would be Uzumaki Naruto." He replied while she looked at the door.

"So she's Kushina and Minato's kid huh but I thought they had a son?" She thought to herself before touching her cheek which still slightly stung.

 **Three days later**

Naruto sat in one of the hot springs relaxing after three days of hard training especially with trying to get it so she could call upon the Rasengan without much concentration.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Shizune as Naruto looked up at her.

"Sure." She said lightly blushing as Shizune unwrapped her towel after slipping in.

"Why are you wearing trunks in the spring?" She asked seeing the orange and black trunks.

"I had a mishap with a jutsu a while back it's kind of embarrassing so I don't really like to talk about it." She said as Shizune looked at her with slight concern.

"Were you injured, maybe I can do something if you want me to look at it at the room." She said while Naruto's blush increased.

"It's fine." She replied as Shizune looked back at the water.

"You know Tsunade-sama use to be a kind and loving woman nothing like she is now." Said Shizune as Naruto drank a saucer of saki before passing the floating tray to her while she poured some for herself. "You see during the second shinobi she lost her brother Nawaki whose dream was to be like their grandfather. He wanted to be Hokage and protect the village and everyone in it like he had but while on a mission with his team he stepped on an explosive trap and died the only way they were able to identify his body was because he was wearing the necklace that belonged to their grandfather which she gave him on his birthday." She said while Naruto listened. "But the event that finally broke her was the night my uncle died." She continued. "Because of Nawaki's death Tsunade-sama petitioned the council to add a medically trained shinobi to each four man squad and that a facility be established to train shinobi in the healing arts so that deaths on the battlefield could be lessened. It was after that she met my uncle Dan and soon after they fell in love with one another. Uncle Dan's dream was the same as Nawaki's he wanted to become Hokage to protect the village and the people that lived inside it. Then one night after a battle Tsunade-sama had been called to attend some of the wounded. She found my uncle bleeding out on the ground she tried everything she could to save him but he still died and her entire world went with him." Shizune finished as a tear slid down her face before she wiped it away then downed the small pitcher that was on the tray.

"I'm sorry for your lose. But it's not an excuse to trample over and bad mouth your family even if they are dead." Naruto replied before looking up at the ceiling. "I thought I had no family for the longest time then I found out that my clan actually use to be pretty powerful before they nearly eradicated. I then found out that Tsunade was my cousin because of who her grandmother was and it made me happy. I found out later there were Uzumaki in Kusa a mother and daughter that were being exploited for their abilities. Jiji managed to bring them Konoha and I knew that there must be more out their looking for a place to call home." Said Naruto as Shizune listened. "Tsunade is Senju in name and blood but she is also an Uzumaki. She still has family and a clan in Konoha so bringing her back isn't just about making her become the Godaime I need her to come back to lead the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto continued. "I need her help for it to survive and thrive because I can't do it not yet anyway." She finished as Shizune looked at her before looking at what was left of the saki.

"It won't matter to her." Shizune replied softly in a sad tone.

"Then I'll have to make her see that it does." Naruto replied.

 **Several hours later**

Naruto opened the door to Shizune and Tsunade's room finding Tsunade sitting on the bed before hefting Shizune slightly higher on her back to get a better grip.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade asked while Naruto positioned herself so when she squat down Shizune would be on the bed.

"She drank too much at the spring." Naruto replied setting her down before she flopped onto her back with a dopy grin on her face and mumbling to herself while Naruto stood.

"She usually doesn't drink that much." Said Tsunade before checking her then sighing with relief finding she was fine. "Thank you for bringing her back." She said before Naruto bent over to look her in the eyes.

"I just want to tell you something before this whole thing goes down." She said while Tsunade looked into her eyes. "My dream is to be the Hokage so I can protect everyone precious to me and that includes protecting them from themselves. So for the sake of everyone you love and have loved I will crush and free you from the darkness and sorrow deep inside you." She continued with determination in her voice and her eyes showing fierceness as Tsunade's eyes widened before Naruto stood and left while she just stared at the wall for a moment before gripping the crystal necklace she was wearing then looking at it as she became lost in her memories.

End of Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support and now on with the story.

Naruto sighed as she looked at her impromptu training area which was wrecked. She was training hard all day everyday but the coming battle wasn't going to be easy. Tsunade was a Sannin one of three Shinobi who were not Kage but held the power of one and she had been through two wars and other battles giving her far more experience than what she had. She had the Kyuubi's chakra cloak and the Rasengan those were her two trump cards because she knew Tsunade wouldn't be detoured by her shadow clone combos and her Air Bullets and Water Shot's would only work for so long if at all then there was the Chidori Cutter but it was applied to a kunai to help increase its penetrating power good for close range combat and throwing distance but that was about it. She looked up at the moon before deciding to call it a night besides she had an audience and she didn't want to give away to many secrets.

"You can come out I'm done for the night." She said retrieving her kunai and shuriken while Tsunade emerged from a small grove of trees. "I'm surprised that you need to do any research on me I'm a freshly promoted chunin I don't have much for you to see." She said while Tsunade looked at her.

"Will you have a drink with me?" She asked as Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"I usually go to the hot spring when I'm done." Naruto replied while Tsunade looked at her.

"That's fine." She said while they continued to stare at one another for a moment as a breeze blew through the area.

 **Hot Spring Several minutes later**

Naruto and Tsunade both sat relaxing in the hot spring well Tsunade was Naruto for the most part was trying to keep her boner down to a minimum so it wouldn't be noticed which was agitating.

"Shizune said you had an accident with a Jutsu a while ago mind if I ask what happened." She asked while Naruto looked at her.

"I was trying to do something to get a girl to like me that had no interest in me what so ever and it backfired so let's just leave it at that." Naruto replied while Tsunade smirked slightly.

"Sounds like something Jiraiya would've tried when we were younger hell he might still try it now." She said while Naruto looked at her.

"You didn't ask me to come with you for a bunch of small talk so what do you really want?" She asked while Tsunade looked at her.

"I wanted you here for small talk but there is something I wanted to discuss with you." She replied. "Why do you want to be Hokage?" She asked while Naruto looked at her.

"I already told you that." She replied while Tsunade looked at her.

"I want to hear the whole reason." She said as Naruto took a sip of saki before looking up at the star filled sky.

"Originally it was to get recognition from everyone. I guess you could say my childhood hasn't been the best. Everyone would ignore me and act like I wasn't there so I would do pranks and other things to get in trouble yeah it wasn't best kind of attention but at least for that small amount of time everyone would notice me. I then thought if I was the greatest Hokage ever even greater then my father then everyone would look up to me, respect me, and notice me. But then everything changed when I was on my first B ranked mission." She said as Tsunade paused mid sip before looking at her. Surely her sensei wouldn't have sent a fresh genin team on a B ranked mission she reasoned in her mind. "It was originally supposed to be a C rank but the employer lied about it because his village couldn't pay for anything higher than that." Naruto continued while Tsunade listened. "On that mission we ran into Zabuza one of Kiri's seven swordsman and his partner Haku." She said as Tsunde spit out her saki while Naruto looked at her.

"Your first mission outside of the village went from a C to a B rank mission and the person you had to face was one of the Seven Swordsman?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Anyway Haku found me in the forest where I had fallen asleep after pushing myself a little too hard during training." She continued before her face turned completely red at remembering how Haku had woken her up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tsunade while Naruto nodded.

"Anyway I helped her pick some herbs and told her the reason I had been sleeping there and she asked if I was a Kunoichi and I told her I was and that I was training really hard to become the Kage of my village so I could protect the few people I had." She said while Tsunade finished another saucer of saki.

"But that wasn't your real reason or did you change your mind?" She asked while Naruto looked at her.

"The mission is what changed it. Seeing the way those people were being forced to live the one person who stood up for them was killed as an act of intimidation leaving them with nothing but a bridge as hope to break the stranglehold of the tyrant responsible for your suffering. I then realized that you could be the most powerful person in the world but what good is it if you can't protect the people that look up to you or depend on you. Haku told me that true strength came from those that are precious to us that we want to protect." She said before looking at her. " I know you lost a lot of people you care about and that your hurting deep inside so are a lot other of people but whether they're alive or dead a piece of those loved ones lives on inside us giving us the strength and the will to carry on." Said Naruto while Tsunade looked at her reflection in the water. It was ironic that she was now physically the same age she was when she met Dan for the first time when she asked him the same question. She sat back and looked up at the night sky while Naruto got out.

"I'm heading back to my room it's a big day tomorrow." She said while Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah tomorrow's the day isn't it." She thought picking up the saki bottle to take a drink but paused before looking at for a moment then placed it back down before getting out and leaving the bottle behind.

 **Next Morning**

Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror as Shizune walked up to her with a nervous look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama…" She started before Tsunade turned then Shizune's eyes widened as she felt a sharp hard jab to her midsection.

"I'm sorry Shizune but this is for your own good. I have a job to do and you would only be in the way." She whispered as a tear slid Shizune's cheek.

"Tsunade-sama…please." She whispered as she passed out before Tsunade laid her on the bed then placed an envelope in her hands with Naruto's name on it.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Tsunade stood waiting in a clearing before Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared.

"My my Tsunade you look just the way you did during the war I hope this shows that my intentions are good." Said Orochimaru while Kabuto looked Tsunade over.

"Frankly I wish we didn't come back I don't want to get in a fight with her if she truly is back in her prime." He thought while Tsunade looked at him.

"Using me as your guinea pig wasn't showing good intentions you only came back to see if it worked or not." She replied.

"My offer still stands none the less…so what is your answer?" He asked as she suddenly leaped into the air and drove her heel into the ground after they both jumped back leaving a giant impact crater. "I'll take that as a no then." He said smugly barely dodging a kick as Kabuto went in with a punch of his own but she side stepped him but then had to leap back when he tried to sweep her legs.

"Orochimaru before this day is over I'm going to kill you." Tsunade seethed while he looked at her before chuckling.

"Well it appears something has lit a fire inside you or perhaps it's someone hmm?" He asked while she growled before rushing in her fist connecting with the rock that was behind him shattering it as he managed to slip away. "Let me see if I can guess. I know it's not that buffoon Jiraiya and certainly not your assistant…hmm who could it be." He said while dodging her repeated attacks as Kabuto dashed in but she blocked him again and this time hit him in the back of the neck with a chop making him go skidding across the ground.

"Damn it." Thought Kabuto trying to move but his body wouldn't respond correctly. Whenever he would move his right arm his left leg would move and vice versa.

"I think it's a girl with red hair and blue eyes am I getting warm?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly while Tsunade gritted her teeth. "I did lose one of my elite guard during the battle in Konoha perhaps she will be a fitting replacement after a few modifications of course." He continued as his smile broadened.

"You'll never lay a finger on her! I won't let you!" She yelled going in for another punch which he dodged before she tried to sweep his legs then using the momentum of the spin to go into a kick which he dodged as Kabuto slid in with chakra around his hands before touching the leg she was standing on then touching her left bicep then slipped under her right punch before touching the bicep of her right arm and jumped away while she collapsed to the ground.

"Damn it I let my anger get the better of me." She thought before standing while shaking slightly. "But still how did he recover so quickly?" She thought before seeing the chakra around his hands. "Of course I forgot that Orochimaru said he was from the medic corp." She continued to think before Kabuto rushed her before she blocked his punch then his follow up.

"It was foolish to come here alone Tsunade did you really think you could take the both of us on all by yourself?" Asked Orochimaru laughing as she gritted her teeth before blocking another punch followed by the next but couldn't block the follow up which struck her chest and made it hard for her to breath as Orochimaru smirked while cutting his hand. "Let's see how far this new resolve of yours has taken you." He said holding his hand up and making her freeze at the sight of it while he smirked. "Not as far as you make it out to be I see." He replied before moving closer while she began to shake before he quickly jumped away as a big poof of smoke appeared.

"You know that was pretty rude of you not to invite us to this little reunion." Said Jiraiya as the smoke cleared revealing himself and Naruto.

"Oh would you look at that the very person you said you would never allow me to lay a finger on." Said Orochimaru as Tsunade looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto…get out…of here." She panted while gasping for breath.

"I can't do that you're not in any shape to continue fighting." Said Naruto as Kabuto smirked.

"Should I keep her alive or kill her?" He asked while Orochimaru smiled while he looked directly into Tsunade's eyes.

"Leave Jiraiya to me but kill that annoying pest she was part of the reason the invasion failed anyway." He said. "And be sure you do it right in front of Tsunade I wouldn't want her to miss it." He continued as Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you better get out of here." He said as she looked at him.

"You need back up till Tsunade is able to regain her senses." She said as he growled knowing she was right.

"The guy in the glasses is at least Jonin level probably able to go toe to toe with Kakashi so be careful." He said as she nodded. "Alright let's get things started then." He continued as he and Naruto rushed forward.

Naruto quickly created several clones that ran ahead of her making Kabuto smirk before using shuriken to take them out.

"You're clone combinations won't work on me I saw your battle with Neji at the exam and I know every jutsu you have." He said while Naruto looked at him.

"I have to end this quickly a prolonged battle works to his advantage." She thought before being incased in red chakra with a single tail waving about behind her wildly.

"What is that?" Thought Kabuto before Naruto seemed to vanish then he was socked in the face sending him sailing across the ground while Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly as he avoided a fire jutsu from Jiraiya.

"She can use the Fox's chakra." He thought before growling. "Kabuto don't waste anytime kill the girl now!" He shouted as Kabuto stood getting his bearings straight before Naruto appeared in front of him with a blue orb incased with red chakra in hand then shoved it straight into his abdomen making Kabuto's eyes widen before he was launched straight through a boulder then Naruto's own eyes widened before she fell to her knees and began coughing up blood then collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Yelled Jiraiya as Orochimaru smirked.

"I guess we'll have to postpone this little match of ours Jiraiya it looks like you have another funeral to plan." He said jumping back as Jiraiya growled before noticing Tsunade was already at Naruto's side and checking her then noticed Orochimaru had collected his unconscious associate and was running away.

"Naruto please hang on." Said Tsunade still shaking slightly as she steadied herself while cutting Naruto's shirt open and then proceeded to heal the eternal injuries Kabuto had done. Naruto may not have seen it but she had right when Naruto was shoving the Rasengan into Kabuto he used his chakra scalpel to touch several spots on her chest although the Kyubi's chakra did burn his hand for his troubles. "He severed her path ways around her heart her right lung has been punctured and he severed an artery if I don't get them repaired in time she'll die." She thought working rapidly. First she repaired the artery then worked feverishly on the chakra pathways around her heart as Jiraiya watched worry etched on his face. After what seemed like hours Naruto inhaled sharply making both Sannin sigh in relief.

"Damn it…I…got careless." She choked out slightly as tears slid down Tsunades cheeks before she hugged her making Naruto confused.

"Brat you nearly gave me a heart attack." Said Jiraiya as Naruto sat up before Tsunade finished healing her own injuries. "You did however knock that Kabuto guy for a loop he didn't get back up after you hit him with the Rasengan and when were you going to tell me that you could use the Kyuubi's chakra like that?" He asked as Naruto rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I actually need to talk to you about that you see the Kyuubi has given me limited access up to a three tailed form of her chakra but in exchange she kind of want's access to all my senses." She said as he looked at her for moment then blinked.

"WHAT!" He yelled as she winched slightly. "Do you have any idea what that would require and besides she's in your body you're in charge of it and if you require her power you should be able to draw upon it without having to make a deal." He ranted while Naruto looked at him before she seemed to be thinking about something.

"First she says you're a pig headed bigot and second if you don't do it then she'll defiantly cut me off and I'll have to fight her for it which means I need the seals key and she knows I'm not ready for that battle." Naruto replied while Jiraiya looked at her for a moment. "I thought it was a reasonable request I've seen what she has to look at everyday which is a whole lot of nothing." She continued while Jiraiya growled before plopping down on the ground.

"Look it's not exactly that easy I'll have to study the key and the seal so it would take time." He replied as Naruto looked at him.

"How much time?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know you're asking for something that really hasn't been done before with one of the most complex seals ever created." He said running his hand through his hair. "Give me a year and I'll see what I can do." He finally said after some thought. "Perhaps if this works out maybe it can be used with the others." He thought to himself.

"She says you have one year but if you go back on your word then not only will she cut me off but once she gets free you'll be the first one she hunts down and devours." Said Naruto while Jiraiya gave her a deadpanned look.

"As humorous as this conversation is I think it's time we get back Shizune should be waking up soon and I can only imagine the type of panic she'll be in." Said Tsunade while Jiraiya looked at her.

"I just want you to answer one thing first." He said as she looked at him. "Why?" He asked as she looked at him.

"…Because of Naruto." She said as Naruto blinked.

"Because of me?" She asked as Tsunade nodded.

"I was on the fence last night on what I was going to do today everything was so clouded. I knew what was right but I also wanted to see Nawaki and Dan again even if it was just for a moment that was why I asked why you wanted to be Hokage." She said. "Your answer put things back into perspective and I realized that you were right. A piece of them will always be with me just like a piece of Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, Shizune, and everyone that I have loved will be." She said as another tear slid down her cheek. "I realized that I wanted to protect that dream, the people who share it, and the people who look up to them when they reach that goal and are inspired by them." She said before standing.

"So that's why you came out here alone." Said Jiriaya. "You thought it was your responsibility to kill Orochimaru as the candidate for Godaime Hokage and didn't want any of us here so we wouldn't get in the way. That's pretty selfish." Jiraiya continued as Tsunade looked at him.

"I would've gladly asked you Jiraiya but if you had come then Naruto would've followed. She and Shizune were the ones I didn't want here. I didn't want to have to worry about them I wanted to put all my concentration on Orochimaru and if I died in that battle then I knew that at least they were safe." She replied while Jiraiya sighed.

"You still should've come to me first I would've told Naruto to stay with Shizune and to monitor our chakra signatures if one of us fell then she was to return to Konoha straight away." He said as she looked at him.

"I didn't know she was a sensor type." She replied as Jiraiya stood followed by Naruto before they started their trek back to the hotel.

"Well perhaps we can get to know one another better on the trip back." Said Naruto as Tsunade gave a slight smile.

 **Konoha With Sakura and Ino**

"So…" Started Ino getting Sakura's attention over her dango as they sat at the table in the Dango Shop. "You and Naruto did a lot of training together right?" She asked as Sakura nodded before drinking some tea. "Have you ever considered dating her?" She asked making Sakura nearly choke on her next bite.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Sakura asked while Ino looked at her.

"It's just…well you two seem to spend a lot of time with one another even during training and I've noticed that you seem less and less interested in Sasuke." She said as Sakura looked at the ground in thought.

"Naruto was the one that straightened me out Ino. She was the one who showed me that I needed to work on my training first before even considering finding a boyfriend or I might not live long enough to find or enjoy one." She replied while Ino took a sip of tea.

"Is that why you're pushing me so hard and helping with my training?" She asked as Sakura nodded. "What about Hinata she's like Naruto ever since the academy. I remember she was pretty devastated when Naruto stopped coming to class to." She continued as Sakura looked at her.

"As smart as Naruto has become I don't think she realizes how Hinata feels about her so unless she comes out and says something or Naruto figures it out then nothing will happen between them. Besides I happen to know Naruto isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment." She replied as Ino smirked.

"How do you know Naruto doesn't want a boyfriend instead?" She asked while Sakura glared at her seeing the trap that Ino has laid out for her.

"Naruto told me herself when I asked if she would be interested in Sasuke. She told me she doesn't want to date boys." She replied smugly as Ino gave a look of annoyance realizing that Sakura saw that she was trying to get her to admit that she wanted to date Naruto and avoided the trap completely. "You know Ino if you're so interested in Naruto maybe you should ask her out." Replied Sakura smugly while Ino smirked.

"I think I will." Ino replied making Sakura spit her tea out. "You don't seem to have a problem with it." Ino replied as Sakura frowned at her before going back to her dango.

End of Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I actually got this out a day later then I wanted to but I got stuck around page six yesterday and I had a nagging itch to write on a couple of the many other stories that I've been writing. However I haven't posted any of these other stories so please don't go looking for them or ask me about them they are side projects for the moment for when I fully finish this story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kunoichi**

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support. Now for some big news if you didn't see it already I've decided to make Naruto's lovers a harem of three girls and they are…Haku, Sakura, and Tsunade. I also went back and removed what I was doing with Hinata. That was another idea for a story that I had and in the end I decided that it would be best served as its own story where I can give it the full attention it should have instead of having it as a side story.

 **Story Start**

Naruto and her small group proceeded down the road in silence as the birds chirped happily and a light breeze blew by. They had been traveling for about a week and Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune would talk off and on when not enjoying the scenery. Naruto would tell them about a few pranks she had pulled when she was in the academy and they would all talk about some of their favorite memories they had of Hiruzen and Tsunade and Jiraiya would tell Naruto stories about her parents which Naruto was grateful to them for because it gave her a small sense of what her parents were like. It had taken them a while but the gates of Konoha had finally come into view making Tsunade pause for a moment while studying them. The gates hadn't changed except for obviously the paint on them Naruto then took her hand and pulled her along snapping her out of her trance before looking at her and giving a small smile before lightly squeezing her hand and then pulling it from her grasp.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Haku busied herself cleaning and preparing Naruto's room and the guest rooms for Tsunade and Shizune. Several homes had been added to the compound giving some of the mothers of the Uzumaki children a place to call their own. Honoka had did her best with council meetings since she was the oldest member of the Uzumaki clan Naruto had asked her to take her place on the Shinobi council which met she needed to learn about the different laws and things which the heads of the Hyuuga, Inzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka clans were generous in helping her with since the last presence of an Uzumaki on the council was Mito the Shodai Hokage's wife. Karin's transfer into the Konoha shinobi forces was smooth and she now waited to be placed on a squad.

 **With Naruto**

"We should stop by the compound first so you and Shizune can settle in." Said Naruto as she and the others walked down the main road to the shopping district.

"We can do that later I want to stop by the memorial stone first." Tsunade replied as Naruto looked at her before nodding.

"Don't forget we need to report in first Naruto this was a mission after all." Said Jiraiya as she nodded again before sighing.

"I trust that the memorial is still in the same spot?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded before she and Shizune made their way to where the training grounds were and Naruto and Jiraiya headed toward the tower.

"We'll meet at Ichiraku Ramen in about an hour then?" Asked Jiraiya as Tsunade waved her hand signaling she understood as she continued walking.

After ten minutes of walking Tsunade and Shizune soon approached the memorial stone but noticed another woman standing near it. She had waist length purple hair with bangs that reached down to her chest with a slender athletic frame and Tsunade could feel herself blush slightly as the woman's head turned to look at her showing she had red lipstick on her lips and warm looking brown eyes that stared at her for a moment reflecting an all too familiar pain.

Yugao had stood looking at the memorial stone more specifically at Hayate's name. She had decide to leave the Shinobi forces and had reasoned her decision on doing so would allow her to concentrate more on Sakura and Naruto's training but deep down she knew her reason was because of Hayate's death. She had held herself together through the invasion for the sake of the village but after also losing the Hokage she started to fall apart it was just too much for her to take in at once Kakashi offered what little comfort and advice he could but deep down she knew he still blamed himself for what happened to his former genin teammates even though it happened a little more than fifth teen years ago. She was soon shaken from her thoughts as the presence of another person caught her attention making her look over to her left finding someone that she thought she would never have the privilege of meeting and she could see that the title of most beautiful kunoichi in the world was well deserved although she knew of others that could challenge her on that ground.

"Tsunade-sama." Said Yugao with a bow as Tsunade waved her off.

"No need for such formalities in this place." Tsunade replied as Yugao straightened herself. "I hope you don't mind my prying but you lost someone recently haven't you?" She asked as Yugao's breath hitched for a mere second. "You don't have to answer if you don't wish to." Tsunade continued as Yugao's eyes shifted to the ground for a moment before looking back up at Tsunade.

"Yes…my fiancée just before Orochimaru's invasion." Yugao replied watching Tsunade's eyes soften to ones of understanding. "Are you here to pay respect to Sarutobi-sama?" She asked as Tsunade gave a small but sad looking smile.

"Yes, and to my brother and my fiancée as well." She replied as Yugao's eyes slightly widened.

"I apologize I didn't mean to…" She started as Tsunade held up her hand.

"It's alright you were kind enough to answer my question." Tsunade replied while Shizune watched the interaction between the two women with a small smile on her face. "A rather annoying, stubborn but kind red haired kunoichi once told me that whether alive or dead a piece of our loved ones lives on inside us giving us the strength and will to carry on. Knowing that lessens the pain although there are things I still wish I could've told them before they died but in time I will get to tell them until then I can only move forward one step at a time and remember the good times I had with them." Said Tsunade as Yugao thought over her words a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you for your advice." She said as Tsunade also gave a small smile before she looked at the memorial stone. "I need to go I have errands to finish." She said while Tsunade looked at her.

"You never introduced yourself you know." She said as Yugao blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Uzuki Yugao." She replied as Tsunade's smile broadened slightly.

"I'll remember that name." Tsunade replied while Yugao's blush intensified slightly before she left while Shizune just smiled at Tsunade.

 **Konoha T &I Department**

Anko sat in an interrogation room before the door opened and Tayuya was walked in and forced down into a chair.

"You should feel lucky that Ibiki decided to let me handle your questioning." Said Anko while Tayuya looked at her.

"What do you want know?" She asked while Anko raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty forth coming for someone who works for Orochimaru." Anko replied.

"Worked for." Tayuya corrected. "I'm not a fool I know if it wasn't for this seal you put on me he would've killed me through it. It stands to reason that he'll figure out that he can't kill me that way so he'll send someone to do it." She continued. "Any information I have on the base I worked at won't be any good cause he would've moved everything out of it by now leaving nothing but traps behind." She finished.

"That was one of the things I wanted to get from you. But I also want information on the other three that were with you and any information you can tell me about Orochimaru's plans." Said Anko while Tayuya looked at her in thought. "Here's the deal for your cooperation you won't be executed for your hand in trying to kill the Hokage you'll be given a life sentence instead." She said as Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Hardly a better offer if you don't kill me then Orochimaru will and your prison won't protect me from his operatives." She replied.

"That's the standing offer." Said Anko.

"If you want what I got then I want a chance to kill two of bastards that were supposed to be my teammates after that kill me or lock me up I don't care." She said while Anko looked at her.

"To get a deal like that you'll have to give me something substantial." She said as Tayuya looked at her.

"I know Orochimaru will be back for that Uchiha kid I also know who he'll send to get him and it just so happens the two bastards I want to kill will be two of the three he sends." She replied while Anko looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Anko before standing and moved around.

"I want to know one thing." She said while Anko paused.

What's that?" She asked.

"How do you live with it?" Tayuya asked while Anko raised an eyebrow.

"It's not easy and it acts up every once in a while especially if he's close by. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you it's like a brand and anyone who sees it will know that you have a tie to him. Anko replied.

"There really is no way of removing it is there?" Tayuya asked as Anko looked at her in thought.

"No. You're probably going to be stuck with it till the day you die." Anko replied before walking out as Tayuya looked at the table in thought before clenching her fists together.

 **Hokage Tower Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto descended the stairs before entering the main hall where the missions were being handed out and turned in. The meeting with the elder council was as she expected she and Jiraiya reported their success they were pleased that it was and then immediately dismissed her so they could talk to Jiraiya privately. More than anything she was slightly irritated that she wasn't receiving any pay for this mission.

"Hey Naruto!" Yelled a feminine voice drawing her out of her thoughts as she looked to her right as Ino walked up to her.

"Oh hey Ino what's up?" Naruto asked as Ino walked around her while looking her over.

"Wow look at you a full-fledged chunin the vest looks good on you." She said stopping in front of Naruto before giving a soft smile. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" She asked while Naruto blushed lightly.

"I'm really flattered Ino but I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment I have a lot on my plate." Naruto replied.

"Liiike?" Ino asked while leaning forward her light blue eyes looking into Naruto's.

"I have to make sure everyone is settled in at the compound, get information on clan and council meetings, and find out what my new responsibilities will be as a chunin." Naruto replied.

"I see, you know it's good to have a little fun once in a while and relax." She replied straitening herself while Naruto smiled slightly.

"I know I just have a lot of responsibilities right now." Naruto replied while Ino nodded knowing how much work her father had each day as clan head. "I'm sorry Ino maybe later on down road when things aren't so chaotic." She continued while Ino smiled.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto." She replied before walking away with a small sway in her hips before she paused and looked over her shoulder at her with a smile and gave a wink then left.

 **Training Ground Twelve**

Sakura continued working through her taijutsu techniques before pausing as she thought back to her conversation with Ino.

 **Flash Back**

" _You know Ino if you're so interested in Naruto maybe you should ask her out_." Said Sakura.

" _I think I will, you don't seem to have a problem with it_." Replied Ino.

 **Flash Back End**

"But… I do." She thought as she thought back to the training with Yugao they both did together, their sparring matches, the way Naruto cheered for her in her match's during the exams, and the look of pride her eyes held for her afterward. "Kami we've been through so much together and I owe her a lot. Without her knocking some sense into me who knows what I would be like now." She thought before running her hand through her hair.

"Um…Hello." Came a timid feminine voice making Sakura turn to find Hinata standing nearby.

"Hey Hinata what can I do for you?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be training hard so don't think that you can just swoop in and take Naruto without a fight." Said Hinata only stuttering slightly while Sakura looked at her confused.

"Hinata I don't know what you've heard or been told…" Started Sakura.

"I've heard and been told nothing. I've seen it." Hinata replied. "The way she looks at you with such admiration and pride and how you look at her with admiration…and love even if you don't realize you're doing it." Hinata replied while Sakura just seemed to be rooted in her spot Hinata's words echoing through her mind. "We're rivals now and I wanted to tell you I won't give up without a fight." Hinata finished before walking away leaving Sakura deep in thought.

 **Uzumaki Compound**

"Naruto should be back any time." Thought Haku as she finished cleaning Naruto's room before looking at herself in the full length mirror then smoothed out her outfit before turning to the side continuing to look at herself. "I wonder if I should wear an outfit that hugs my body better." She thought. "Or perhaps something that shows a little more skin." She continued before shaking her head knowing that such outfits would only limit movement or not give enough protection against attacks. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought back to when she found Naruto in the forest. She remembered how the light of the sun shone down through the trees on her and she could remember how soft and sweet Naruto's lips felt and tasted when she kissed her. Haku's cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink as a small smile appeared on her lips while she lingered on that particular moment of the memory. "Naruto…" She murmured to herself before shaking herself out of her fantasy and getting back to work.

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"So Naruto where's Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade as Naruto took a seat at the stand while Tsunade sipped on a little saki.

"The old crones wanted to talk to him privately." Naruto replied while Tsunade smiled.

"I see, they must be trying to get every detail out of him." She replied as Naruto shrugged while a bowl was sat in front of her.

"Ah Naruto you're back." Said Kurenai as she approached the stand before immediately bowing at seeing Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama it's an honor to meet you." She said before straitening herself again.

"You must Kurenai Naruto's told me a lot about you." Said Tsunade as Kurenai blushed slightly. "You're Konoha's top genjutsu specialist correct?" She asked.

"Yes I am." She replied while Tsunade nodded.

"Genjutsu is a difficult art to master it you must have worked hard to get to where you are." Tsunade replied while Kurenai blushed slightly again.

"It was difficult but it was worth it." Kurenai replied. "Oh I almost forgot were you told about Kakashi Naruto?" She asked as Naruto looked at her before shaking her head.

"Itachi and an associate of his were here almost a month ago and he confronted them with Asuma and myself but Itachi did something to him. We don't know what but he's been in a coma ever since." She said while Naruto placed her hand under her chin.

"It sounds like the same thing that happened to Sasuke." Naruto replied before sighing.

"It could be I'll be sure to have a look at him as well to make sure." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama I'm sure you'll be able to determine the problem." Said Kurenai with a smile. "I'm sorry I can't stay to chat longer but I have a meeting to get to." She finished before bowing as Tsunade nodded before she departed.

"Tsukiyomi." Mumbled Naruto while Tsunade looked at her. "That was the technique Itachi used on Sasuke. I'm not sure how it works but it must be a technique used with the Sharingan because all Sasuke was doing was looking at him before he started screaming. There were no hand signs to use it either." Naruto clarified.

"Hmm it might be an advanced form of genjutsu then that can only be used by members of the Uchiha clan." Replied Tsunade. "If that is the case then I should go check them now. This technique might have done some damage to the brain and / or serious mental trauma." Replied Tsunade before standing followed by the others then they departed after paying their bill.

 **Council Chambers**

"Are you sure there are no side effects to this serum that Orochimaru used on Tsunade?" Asked an old woman as she and another elderly man looked at Jiraiya who nodded.

"According to Tsunade there aren't any that she can find however the fact that Orochimaru can make it is troubling." Jiraiya replied as the elderly man nodded.

"Agreed he could keep himself in prime condition long after we've all died and have been buried. But the fact he tested it on Tsunade still worries me." He said.

"He wanted to see if it would work and Tsunade would be able to determine any problems quickly that he may have missed but I'm willing to bet the serum he used was the final product who knows how many people he tested it on before getting to this point. We don't know how long it takes to make or what is needed to make it." Replied Jiraiya.

"We have one of his personal guard imprisoned at this moment perhaps she can give us a little more information on this serum." Said the older man while the woman nodded.

"Thank you for your report Jiraiya you may go." Said the woman as Jiraiya bowed before leaving then letting out a sigh while scratching the back of his head.

 **Konoha Hospital Ten Minutes later**

Tsunade frowned slightly as she completed her scan of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"It was a form genjutsu a powerful one at that." She said as Naruto and Sakura both looked at her worriedly. "There isn't any brain damage and they should be awake shortly however I highly recommend they both see someone to make sure there wasn't any mental trauma from the ordeal." She continued as both Kakashi and Sasuke stirred then slowly sat up before Sakura hugged Sasuke then smiled as she let him go and straightened herself while he looked at her confused.

"I'm glad to see that both of you are okay." Said Sakura smiling as Guy peaked around the curtain.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the best jonin in the village Kakashi how disappointing that you would end up like this." Said Tsunade in a slightly teasing tone while he groaned as he hung his head.

"Um excuse me Tsunade-sama if you have a moment could you please look at my student Lee." Asked Guy while she turned to him as he looked at her with large pleading eyes making her sigh before following him to the next room finding Lee sitting in a chair with his shirt off.

"What exactly is the problem?" She asked before sitting.

"He was injured in his match during the preliminaries of the chunin exams." Replied Guy as Tsunade began her scan before pausing near his spine while her eyes widened slightly then she sighed before standing. "Well will he be alright?" Guy asked.

"I'm sorry but there are numerous bone fragments lodged deep inside his vital nerves. His career as a shinobi is over." She replied solemnly as Lee just looked at the curtain in disbelief while Guy looked at the floor in the same manner.

"This is a joke right?" Asked Guy chuckling while Tsunade looked at him before sighing.

"He's in no condition to be performing missions anymore. I'm sorry." She replied.

"IMPOSTER!" Yelled Guy in grief. "Don't listen to her Lee this woman isn't Tsunade-sama she's an imposter!" Said Guy as tears began to streak down his face.

"The surgery required is something that only I can perform and it has a fifty percent chance of killing your student do you want to take that kind of chance with his life?" She asked.

"Would I be able to continue being a shinobi?" Asked Lee before Tsunade looked at him.

"If the surgery is a success and you survive then yes however if it is successful you will be incapacitated for months and then you'll have to go through weeks of rehab. You're looking at close to a year before you would be able to even begin training again." Tsunade replied while Guys eyes widened slightly before Lee took his crutch and stood then hobbled out of the room.

"I knew the injury was sever but I thought that maybe you could've have done something that the regular doctors couldn't. I should've never asked you to look at him." Replied Guy sorrowfully.

"I know how you feel it's never easy hearing that your or your student's career is at its end." She said before walking out leaving Guy to his thoughts.

 **Next Day**

Haku lightly knocked on the door to Naruto's room before opening it and finding Naruto still asleep making her smile as she walked to the window and opened the curtains letting the sunlight in making Naruto groan lightly and turn away from it while Haku walked back around the bed. She looked down at Naruto and smiled softly as she turned back over so she was on her back. Haku gulped slightly as she looked at Naruto's soft pink lips before she felt her face heat up again and then her mouth started to feel dry. She slowly placed her hands on either side of Naruto's body before leaning down.

"Hey Naruto aren't you up yet!" Yelled Tsunade kicking the door in making Haku bolt upright in surprise while Naruto instantly sat up and looked around groggily.

"Oh hey Haku hey Tsunade morning already?" Naruto asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're wasting day light let's go I got a full schedule." Said Tsunade while Naruto looked at her.

"Your schedule affects me how exactly?" Naruto asked while Tsunade thought it over.

"Well it doesn't but you shouldn't sleep the day away." She replied.

"I just so happen to have the next few days off but I do still need to look over the notes that Honoka made for me during the council meetings." Naruto replied before getting out of bed. "I should probably also check to see how Sasuke is doing." She continued to think as Haku left in a slight hurry and with a red face while Tsunade watched her leave with a puzzled look on her face.

 **Hospital Sasuke's room**

" _Naruto would give me a better challenge then you_." Itachi's voice rang through Sasuke's mind.

" _Sakura put me down I'm not done yet!_ " Sasuke yelled as he watched a cloak of red chakra envelop Naruto's form while Gaara began to laugh madly before they began to fight.

" _She's stronger then you even Itachi said she would be more of a challenge and that you were nothing to him_." Said the voice deep in Sasuke's mind. " _Naruto's surpassed you and so has Sakura…face it Sasuke you're the weakest member of your so called team_." The voice continued.

"I'm not weak. I'm stronger than them. I'm stronger then Naruto." Thought Sasuke as he gritted his teeth.

" _You are weaker than her she_ _saved_ _you multiple times and you could do nothing to stop it_." The voice continued. " _Poor_ _weak_ _little Sasuke you'll never avenge your clan at this rate_." The voice finished.

"Shut up! I am stronger than Naruto and I'll prove it!" Sasuke yelled as he seethed in anger while the curse mark on his neck pulsed.

 **Orochimaru's Hideout**

"It's time." Said Orochimaru as he looked at his three remaining body guards. "Go to Konoha and retrieve Sasuke." He continued while smiling widely.

End of Chapter 19

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I got side tracked while writing this and then I hit several walls on how I wanted to proceed but I finally finished it. So please leave a review and thanks for reading.

A/N 2: I'm working on a multiple crossover Naruto story with Marvel and Young Justice which I had started writing while trying to get over my writers block for this chapter the only problem is I know who I'm going to pair with him with from DC but not Marvel which is what I started with so I have a poll up with the girls I had in mind if you want to head to my profile and vote. Thanks.


End file.
